


The Liar's sin

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien learns the hard way, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor was a previous holder, Angel was a previous holder, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie learns a few things, F/F, F/M, Fanon Backstory, Friendship, Gen, I'll add more tags soon, Instagram works, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Magic, Marinette is in hell, Marinette is the new Guardian, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other, Piggy love, Valetino is bad, and references, chaggie, class salt, kudos to anyone who knows the songs, mentions of merlin, please cope with me and my multifandom ass, radiodust - Freeform, slowburn, tikki and plagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 90,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: Lila's lies have done it again, but now thanks to her skemings Marinette is trapped in the land of the underworld. Surrounded by demons Lucifer decides to place the current Ladybug holder in the Hazbin Hotel under the protection of his daughter Charlie. Let's see how many things can change for everyone in hell once this new unexpected guest arrives to the hotel, what new adventures and mysteries would be revealed? Read to find out!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne, Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dazzle & Charlie Magne & Razzle, Husk & Charlie Magne, Husk & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Niffty & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Niffty & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Plagg & Alastor, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki & Angel Dust, Vaggie & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 565
Kudos: 760





	1. A book, a party and a liar

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by SayuriFanficWorld's idea!! let's hope you all like it!!

“Well, this was another job well done!” Blitzo said to Moxxie and Millie as they all disposed of the body through a portal to the human world and threw it near a dumpster behind a department complex without a care “Now… let’s go for something to eat!”

Millie smiled and clapped as she went into the portal following Blitzo, Moxxie stayed behind to supervise everything was in order. As well as taking some photos for their client, and trying to remain calm. It was the afternoon, so many people could come this way and find the body easily.

“We should at least move the body to the dumpster!” Moxxie exclaimed before they could walk through the portal “you know, to not let everyone find the body by accident!”

Blitzo rolled his eyes, with a loud sigh he turned and groaned. Millie just smiled at her husband as she went and helped him with the bag full of blood.

“Fiiiiineeee” Blitzo said as he waved the book of spells around, before crossing his arms “move it wherever you want, but fast! Time is running out!”

Millie helped Moxxie throw the bag with the body parts to the dumpster, both of them smiling as they returned to the portal. Moxxie being the last one, looking at the portal in front of him closing slowly and no one waiting for him.

“Hey! Wait for me!” he said as he jumped through the portal accidentally knocking Blitzo down, and also Millie.

All of them started arguing, the screams of Loona soon being the loudest. As all of them got up and kept up arguing no one caring about the portal behind them.

“Oh come on this was my best suit!” Blitzo exclaimed as he threw his arms to the air, and losing his grip on the book of spells.

All of them just looked as the book flew out of Blitzo’s hand. Right into the portal. That closed as soon as it fell through it. The portal to the human world.

“Look what you just caused Moxxie!” Blitzo screamed as he put his hands on his hips frowning at the imp “you lost the book!”

As soon as that was said everyone just lost it, another fight broke out meanwhile all of them forgot that the book was in the human world. Where anyone could find it.

Unfortunately for them, someone had found the book and witnessed the portal closing.

* * *

In the city of Paris, everything was alright, fall had just arrived in the city and the dropping temperatures were quite telling. The trees were already changing colors, the leaves sporting tones of oranges, yellows, and reds all over the city. It was a breathtaking sight for everyone.

Lila smiled as she walked to her home, her entourage had been left at school.

The past few months had been quite delightful in her most than humble opinion, turning the class against Marinette had been a hard task but it had been quite easy once she got everyone believing it was Marinette’s jealousy because of her closeness to Adrien everyone was instantly on board. Alienating the girl at every chance they got, talking behind her back, making her sit alone at the back of the classroom, not including her in any plans, parties, etc. All in name of Lila, to make her comfortable and not let her bully be there to ruin the experience for such a sweet girl.

Well, almost everyone, there were instances where they sometimes doubted Lila’s claims. Chloe had been quite a thorn by her side, like Adrien and her so busy schedule, but the majority always won. Nothing a few fake tears and sobs couldn’t fix but it had taken more time than she expected.

Now if she just could make Marinette vanish, everything would be perfect.

She took out her compact mirror, the department where she lived was in the next corner so she didn’t have to worry about crossing roads but the leaves of the trees had fallen in her hair before, she didn’t want those nuisances to ruin her perfect hairstyle.

Until someone crashed with her.

“Hey!” Lila screamed at the teenager that had made her fall “dumbass!”

Lila’s bag was on the floor and her things had scattered all over the floor, finally stealing a glance in the direction on the figure running away.

It was a teenager, all dressed in black, wearing a hoodie, and covering his face and his arms, too big for him. In her opinion, he was a loser just judging by the way he was running away from her not even bothering to help her or to ask for forgiveness after pushing her to the floor.

Lila glared but otherwise decided to look after herself.

“My clothes! My hair!” Lila screamed staring at her now dirty jacket, “This isn’t cheap!”

Grumbling to herself about useless people and how much it was going to cost her get that dirt out of her new jacket she started to gather her things. Lila groaned as she had to dump everything back in her bag groaning Lila thought about how if she was with someone else, they would be doing it instead of her.

But as soon as she got to her history book, she notices something else underneath, an old black book with strange markings and yellowish pages. She groaned as she recoiled her hand getting it as far away from the book as far as she could.

“Eww!” Lila exclaimed while making a disgusted face “ugh this is so old and dirty!”

However, her curiosity was piqued, it almost looked as old as the book she had stolen from Adrien. Especially with the leather covering the book. Those markings were also something rather detailed but looked faded from the time.

Without thinking much about it again Lila grabbed it again, shoving it into her bag with all of her other things before going straight to her home. As usual, her mother wasn’t there so she had all the time in the world to read that old book.

Going to her room she locked the door and slowly passing the pages. It was a book detailed of curses, spells, and demonic rituals. She smiled, maybe she could use this in hopes of getting Marinette into trouble with the rest of the class claiming it was something she had bought to use it or maybe even use it herself to curse that girl.

With a smirk across her face, Lila went and got ready for bed. A plan already on her mind, now all that was left was move the pieces to the right positions.

* * *

It seemed that luck was on Lila’s side as the next week one lucky morning came and a text from Alya was the first thing to arrive. She had told her new “bestie” that Marinette wasn’t going to be present due to something she hadn't bothered to tell the aspiring journalist.

Seizing the opportunity Lila said she probably wanted attention and how much the blue-haired girl had been bullying her, mentioning how Marinette had been sending a few mean texts to her. Immediately claiming maybe, it was an error but that she was acting strange, especially regarding all of her contacts and charities she worked with.

As expected, Alya immediately jumping into her defense, and Lila listening on the blackmail material she was delivering. Not long enough Alya started talking about how she didn’t believe she had trusted Marinette who was becoming another Chloe. Soon enough she had all of the class engrossed with her story and voicing how they all couldn0t believe Marinette, Chloe was sitting on her spot, unusually silent but her scowl was apparent on her face.

Lila’s smirk grew wider, but id it as a smile listening to Alya as she said she didn’t have to worry about Marinette, that the class was going to take care of everything about her if she bullied poor little Lila again. Now, the only thing left was to make them all do her binding, the book had all the spells she could ever think of, now she just had to wait and nudge her sheep into destroying what was left of their so-called friendship with that blue-haired girl.

Adrien on the back just watched, he regretted never doing anything about Lila’s lies but now, hearing about those texts from Marinette to Lila he frowned. Nino had told him about how Marinette was just jealous of Lila because they both liked him. Honestly, he had believed Marinette was a great friend and someone incredible, but lately, her behavior left a lot to be desired.

A few weeks ago, she had started turning down her friend's requests, resigning from being president of the class, and even stopped bringing pastries for them. She now didn’t even bother to talk to them if it wasn’t a meeting, a project, reunion

Everyone started saying about how they were going to get her back, Adrien just looked at them. Opting to do what he had been taught, not raise his voice, stay neutral, and try not to raise attention to him. He just knew Lila’s lies were going to be exposed in due time and then all of them would be friends again, return to the sweet girl he had thought she was.

Reaching for his tablet he felt a bite on his hand, hissing he retracted it hand watching at the mad face of his kwami. Looking around and making sure no one was paying attention to him, he went straight to the restroom, Plagg already hiding on his shirt.

“What was that for!?” Adrien exclaimed at Plagg once they were completely alone.

Plagg glared at his holder, he was a good kid, misguided but a good heart. The lifestyle he had been forced to have was having serious repercussions right now and he knew it. He could see Tikki’s holder losing her spark on her eyes and he couldn’t be more worried about both of them. If that girl lost to Hawkmoth, he didn’t want to know what he would be forced to do to keep the balance and revert the aromatization.

“For believing all that comes of that liar’s mouth!” Plagg screamed in frustration as he flew in front of Adrien’s face “they were talking about doing something to your friend! And you’re not even going to defend her?!”

Adrien sighed and shook his head; they had been arguing about things like this. Plagg claimed this was not healthy and that Marinette was in the right, that those lies would end up hurting them. Adrien knew that probably was just jealousy but Plagg claimed it wasn’t that and that he just wasn’t seeing the whole picture.

“I doubt Marinette would never do anything like that, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed angrily at the tiny god of destruction “

“Then do something! Say something!!” Plagg reproached “they’re planning to use her fears against her to _teach_ her a lesson! Ang you just stayed there like a statue when you very well know that pigtails is the victim!”

Adrien just looked away, he wanted to but with how Marinette had been acting it would seem suspicious for him to suddenly start defending her.

“I…I don’t know Plagg” Adrien confessed “I’ve done everything but they won’t listen to me and after how Marinette’s been acing I kind of have to agree with them.

Plagg stared at Adrien, he could barely believe this. Sighing he looked at his current holder, things would go nuclear but Marinette was strong, and he had to support him. He had to guide him, even if it was through making him do his own mistakes and learning that not everything could be repaired.

“Fine kid,” Plagg said surprising Adrien “I have tried my best but this is something you have to learn, and if you want it to be this way so be it. I’ve talked to you, I’ve been patient…but no more. You want to keep going on this road, fine, but don’t come crying when it all explodes on your face”

Plagg flew into his shirt again, hiding but refusing to say another word to Adrien. Silent tears ran through his cheeks remembering the last fight he had against a ladybug holder, it had been devastating for both kwamis, he could still remember that boy that the miraculous had corrupted he didn’t want for Tikki to go through that nor anyone else. Thus, why his attitude towards Adrien’s position was so strong, they needed to be balanced. No matter the cost. Especially now that Marinette was the guardian.

For his part Adrien couldn’t understand, this was the right path. Lila wasn’t hurting anyone and no one would dare to do anything against Marinette. Lila just was a flying novelty, soon it would all come back to the way it was, even if he had to reject Marinette, after all his love for Ladybug, his soulmate, would be worth it once they defeated Hawkmoth.

After all, there always was a way to fix things…right?

* * *

Marinette was in her room, the new commissions from Jagged had her full of work so she had asked for an absence leave from school. Having the best grades of the class and having a backup from Jagged for them to let her miss two days were a relief. Tikki was by her side supporting her and helping with whatever she could.

The music was loud and she was enjoying her time working on what she loved to do, however no matter what she still felt the small pang of loneliness here and there.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked once she saw her holder stare at the fabric she was previously sewing “Mari?”

Marinette shook her head, before blinking and turning to see Tikki, the small goddess was looking at her with worry in her blue eyes. Sighing she let the jacket on top of her working table smiling sadly at Tikki.

“I’m fine I just…” Marinette looked away “I just wished they would believe me”

Tikki flew up and hugged Marinette’s cheek, trying to transmit her love to her holder.

“It’ll all be alright Marinette” Tikki smiled “you have me and all of your family to support you, and even Luka and Kagami!”

Marinette smiled and hugged Tikki as much as she could without hurting her. Tikki just hoping for her holder to be more confident of herself, this had been quite ablow but she was thankful for Jagged to commission from her so many things to keep her occupied, even Clara had called her for a dress inspired in her akumatized form. Tikki knew that while her words lifted Marinette spirits, she just couldn't stop hurting.

“Well, I’m almost done!” Marinette cheered “I might be able to go to the Halloween party this year!”

Tikki smiled and cheered Marinette while she finished hanging the Jacket and gathering her things to keep working tomorrow, already dressed in her pajamas, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. She just hoped Marinette would be strong enough to come victorious from whatever it was. Becoming the new guardian had been a blow to her, but as always Marinette had done her best.

With thoughts of protecting her holder, Tikki fell asleep, the soft beats of Marinette’s heart soothing her worries for that night. The box of the Miraculous safely hidden and now with a design that she could take anywhere hidden like a purse.

* * *

Marinette smiled as she took in her surroundings, the music was lively, the lights were really pretty and the costumes she had seen so far were quite amazing. The party was so lively she now could understand why so many people put so much effort into coming here their best.

It was all coming together for her, even if no one knew who she was, but thanks to Jagged and Clara she now had commissions flooding her new web page, and the name MDC was becoming so well-known everyone was wishing even a small piece of clothing from the infamous designer. She had started talking with Chloe, who had seen how bad it all had been during the last weeks and officially asked for Marinette to forgive her.

An unusual start for a friendship but Marinette wouldn’t change it, even if things were too slow for now, but she had managed to find how Chloe voiced out her concerns and obtain genuine compliments and support from her. At least Chloe was trying her best but she understood that change takes time and patience, she had learned that the hard way but was willing to help and support Chloe.

“girl!” Marinette heard Alya’s voice and turned to see her figure approaching “so glad you could make it”

Marinette smiled, happy to talk again with Alya but wary of her. The rest of the class happily waving at Marinette, even Lila. Which made Marinette even more wary of their presence. Her hand immediately going to her purse with the box of the miraculous safely hidden in one of its secret pockets.

“Hey” Marinette greeted them, looking as comfortable as she could “it’s nice to see you all”

Alya smiled and grabbed her arm before s talking about how all of them had come together to strengthen the bond of friends, they all had, without noticing it they all had led Marinette away from the party and near a haunted house attraction.

“What are we doing here?” Marinette asked eyeing the shady and scary looking building.

Most of her classmates just laughed and Marinette felt a shiver travel through her spine, her instincts telling her to turn away and leave.

“We were hoping you would go inside with us!” Alya said finally standing in front of her “we’re going to do it like a challenge! It was all Alix idea really”

Everyone looked at the pink-haired girl, her wide grin and excited gleam on her eyes wasn’t missed by Marinette. Everyone nodded, most of them doing comments about how they all could face this after having dealt with those akumas daily.

Adrien just looked at her, a small frown on her eyes made her heart break a little bit more.

“please dudette?” Nino said “for old times’ sake”

She looked at the house, it was so scary. It looked haunted, almost like a murder had happened there and no one had ever decided to live again in that house because of that.

“I…I’m not sure guys, you know I don’t like these things,” Marinette said truthfully “can’t we do anything else?”

Alya grabbed her shoulders and smiled softly, Marinette almost felt bad and was about to submit to the pressure under the gaze of her classmate’s stare. Specially Adrien’s disappointed stare.

“it’s only a fake haunted house, Mari! Come on!” Alya said, “we’ll be all together!”

Taking a deep breath, and just accepting that whatever they threw her ways she would be able to deal with it. Marinette nodded.

All of her classmates cheered before pushing her through the door that had opened itself at their arrival, flicking lights and the wind blowing was the only noises she could hear besides her heartbeats on her ears.

A scream was heard through the whole house, making her freeze in her tracks. The lights went out and soon Marinette was running away to the only light she could see inside the house, which probably meant it was the exit. Forgotten were all of her classmates, the feeling of dread, and the panic fueling her desire to get out of that house.

However, when she managed to arrive at the source of the light was, what she found made her almost scream.

It looked like a sacrifice, candles illuminating the body in the middle of the room. Everything coated in red splatters, even over the walls, a pool of what looked like fresh blood around the body and the drawing of the satanic related symbol on the floor.

Soon enough someone screamed and Marinette couldn’t help but cower from the fear she was feeling, her heart pounding on her ears, so scared but unable to move as if someone was holding her down.

Looking at the body again she screamed, now being able to make out its face.

She felt her blood freeze, as she stared at it because. It looked like her.

Soon enough the lights came again and she could make out all of her classmates, especially Lila. All of them recording Mari who had tears running down her cheeks and was in a fetal position.

With a shaky voice and what was left of her courage Marinette stand up and spoke softly.

“Why?”

She now understood everything, it had all been a prank for her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Lila’s smirk widen.

“You’ve become a bully Marinette” Alya stated, “and even worse than Chloe!”

Watching everyone nod Marinette couldn’t stop walking backward to put distance between them, not noticing Markov recording since the beginning.

“Yeah! We’re just giving you what you deserve after bullying Lila!” Alix exclaimed to Marinette “and bullies like you deserve hell!”

“And that’s where we’re going to send you” Alya growled as Juleka came forward holding a book.

Soon enough everyone nodded as Juleka started to say something softly, it almost sounded like a spell. Everyone looked at Marinette, relinquishing on making the bully look so weak and scared when the lights started flickering and the wind blew stronger into the room.

“What’s going on?” Nino screamed when the lights shut down completely

The lights of the candles grew higher until they blew out and the marks on the floor from the “fake spell” caught up on fire.

All of them screamed and tried to get away from the portal on the floor, the lights still flickering and the light of the portal receding as it was closing itself. Marinette still frozen in her place, she couldn't believe what just had happened.

Adrien immediately going for Marinette to get her away from the closing portal. However, at the same time, Lila launched herself in the same direction. Her eyes focused on the blue-haired girl full of malice.

And in just a few seconds Marinette’s scream made them all freeze and turn, just in time to see her falling through the portal on the floor and disappearing from their sight.

Adrien with his hand stretched out as if reaching for something, but Lila’s hand was flexed as if she had pushed something. Before the portal closed itself making both of them hit the ground.

Everyone stood in their places, staring.

No one knew how much time had passed until Adrien’s scream broke them from the spell they seemed to be under.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”


	2. Straight to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in hell! How is this gonna play out? What is going to happen? Why doesn't it look all ...dark and fiery as she expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter... I hope you like it as Sayuri and I have been brainstorming for more ideas to come! I'm so happy you all liked the first one and I hope I can make you all love this chapter too! Enjoy! P.S. the characters are not mineeee T.T but I love them 
> 
> I love all of you! Really! I cried when I noticed so many people hyped over this story! T.T I'm so happy, you guys are the best! ALL OF YOU!! KUDOS TO YOU!!!
> 
> P.S. the characters are not mineeee T.T but I love them

Darkness.

That was the first thing Marinette could identify, just emptiness, cold and light weighted as if she was floating in an endless void.

Her body felt numb and her extremities heavy, like someone putting chains that held you in your place but still felt like there wasn’t gravity around her. Like floating in the endless sea and could be pulled down, drowning into the darkness any second.

A pressure on her chest was making it impossible to breathe, desperation filling her mind clouding it completely the moment she tried to catch a breath but couldn’t do it.

Gone were her rational thoughts, only sheer survival instincts remained.

She wanted to make it go away.

She needed to breathe.

She needed to get free.

Fighting against invisible and intangible forces wasn’t easy, she knew that, but her body was already reacting before she could do anything to stop it and take control of the situation.

She could feel her breathing becoming frantic even if she demanded it to stop, every breath becoming shorter and couldn’t fill her lungs with air. Her body felt as if it weighed so much, she was being pulled further and further into the darkness, not being able to move. She just felt as if someone was trying to drag her down deeper, the darkness around her becoming heavier, her lungs barely with any oxygen, she knew she was about to pass out.

“MARINETTE!” a sweet voice sounded around her making her body and mind react.

Her eyes popped wide open, her breath still labored and her body hurt in so many places that she was surprised when her body answered her command of raising itself enough to sit on the floor. Blinking she tried to get used to the new light around her, it all looked quite somber but colorful enough, neon light bathing her in its green color.

Once her eyesight returned and she was able to take a look around her surroundings, being able to identify the place. She was on the floor of an alley, the backdoor of some kind of club if she was reading the sign right. The foul smell all over the place as she identified a dumpster on her right.

Looking around her she noticed it was abandoned, music still coming from, what she guessed the club was, her costume torn and scratches on her arms, back and legs. Quickly and in a panic, she rose her hands to her ears, feeling the cool touch of the miraculous still on her person and feeling a wash of relief over her body, now she was just missing her friend.

“Tikki?” she asked, her voice hoarse and throat completely dry “TIKKI?!” Marinette called with urgency in her voice, her heart clenching at the thought of having lost Tikki.

Her mind already telling her how this was an unknown and dangerous place, tons of images of Tikki being weak, sick, and even in control of Hawkmoth ran through her head. Each one worse than the one before.

“I’m here!” Tikki’s voice made Marinette breath out in relief.

Marinette looked up to meet Tikki’s deep blue eyes, the tiny Kwami floated in front of her with a frown on her small face.

Marinette’s hands rose on her own, ignoring the pain coursing through her arms and held Tikki in her hands as carefully as she could. Tikki sighed looking at Marinette’s bruises, she had been awake the whole time Marinette fell through the portal but she didn’t want her holder to be in a panic if she mentioned how everything that happened was real, she had to wait for Marinette to be safe first.

“You’re here,” Marinette said in a whisper “you are okay”

Flying to Marinette’s cheek Tikki hugged her as much as she could, trying to transmit her feelings to her holder and friend. Using her magic Tikki cured Marinette’s most concerning bruises and scratches, also helping her to feel calm and safe if only for a few minutes. She knew Marinette would be fine but, this was going to be a rough path to walk through.

“W…where are we?” Marinette’s voice broke the silence between them “I…I remember the class…a book…and….and then…”

Tikki looked down, evading Marinette’s gaze as she floated in her holder’s hands that were now cupping the tinny goddess. Tikki didn’t dare to talk or even move for Marinette to be able to remember everything, so until her memories returned, she would stay put but observe her just out of the corner of her eyes. She would help Marinette, but right now the last thing she needed was for Marinette to go through a panic attack. No, she needed Marinette to be cool-headed and strong.

“Wh…why?” Marinette said in a whisper, her voice breaking and sobs making her whole body shake “I don’t…understand…I thought they were…my friends”

Tikki was angry, so angry and sad to see such a beautiful girl broken in front of her. She had experience with previous holders of the Ladybug miraculous passing through rough times and tough decisions, but to watch Marinette crumble like that, it brought pain to her heart. Memories of a young man breaking into the same position as Marinette was right now, it was like looking at a mirror, watching her chosen slowly breaking made tears build on the small goddess’s eyes.

Tikki decided to move and clean the fresh tears rolling down Marinette’s cheeks, hoping and praying that it would be enough for Marinette to come back to her right now.

“I don’t know Mari” Tikki said looking at her holder “but we need to get out of here”

Tikki knew that if she had guessed where the portal had opened up to, this was going to be difficult to overcome. Not just because of the kind of magic they had used but for Marinette’s soul to not end up tainted if she was able to return. Tikki knew they could do it using the other Miraculous but the price would be Marinette’s soul to be tainted and condemned to spend the rest of her afterlife here, in hell. Tikki thought about all of the possible options to turn things around but they needed to be in a safe place first.

“You’re right” Marinette took a deep breath before getting up as fast as she could, her face contorting in pain as her muscles protested the movement “We need to go somewhere safe and then I can panic and think what to do”

Tikki smiled and nodded, hiding into Marinette’s costume. Fortunately for both of them, it was black so it would help Marinette hide quite well in the shadows and give them an advantage for now.

Squaring her shoulder Marinette walked outside the alley, slowly but taking in all of her surroundings to assess any possible threat coming her way. Sharpening as much as she could all of her senses and moving her hair out of her eyes Marinette ventured outside the alley, making her gasp and stare.

Everything looked almost run down, a few exceptions here and there but for the most part, she would observe awful buildings. They looked normal enough but with how damaged they were it made Marinette think about those times she had seen photos about how places tended to be abandoned before nature took its usual course. Even if a lot of them looked quite new and amazing, proudly displayed, and filled with music or screams. Neon signs advertising drugs, alcohol, porn, and weapons were everywhere, along with the explosion of a screen made her return to reality.

“This is…hell?” Marinette asked to Tikki who was peeking over her hiding spot “I…I expected something more- “

The sentence was interrupted by the sight of two approaching figures, the closer she could make out her features the wider her eyes became. Long claws, sharp teeth, their features more animalistic than human, and even the aura they emanated was strong enough to make her have shivers running down her spine and her instincts to run away as far as she could.

“Hey look!” she heard a guttural voice speak and the eyes of the demon light up in a red hue “she’s probably a new addition to the place!”

Both of their smiles widening as Marinette took a step back, her bravado about to abandon her the closer those demons seemed to approach. A horrible metallic stench coming her way from their direction, but Marinette could only watch those horrible beast-like eyes set on her glowing.

“Fresh meat,” the other one said growling, his sharp teeth showing “It's been a while…hey, that’s…that’s not a demon!”

Whatever they were going to say or do next, was interrupted by Marinette sprinting into a run. Fear and adrenaline running through her body making her run and jump over objects as fast as she could. Her mind clouded by her instincts and her gaze only in the path before her, her body accustomed to doing stunts like this flawlessly guiding her to another alley so small she knew she could fit while the one’s going after her wouldn’t.

Hiding in the dark was a feat of its own for Marinette, the alley a bit bigger than what she expected but her luck had kicked in helping her find a ladder just when the demons were about to catch up. Climbing up to the roof with almost inhuman speed, Marinette slumped down hiding in the shadows and peeking just to see the figures of the demons that were chasing her leave. As soon as she saw their silhouette disappearing around a corner, she felt her breath return.

Tikki appeared in front of Marinette, looking around until she was sure that no one else was around before lying on Marinette’s chest. Slumping on the roof Marinette caught her breath, closing her eyes until she felt her heartbeat had gone to normal speed.

The weird red sky greeting her as soon as she opened her eyes, the five-star pentagram shining brightly on top of her. She barely was able to memorize that figure when Tikki floated near her eyesight and Marinette sat on the roof.

“We need a disguise,” Marinette said, “I can’t be around there without one, not after that!”

Tikki nodded as they both laid on the roof again. Marinette thinking about how she could search through a dumpster and make a disguise with any clothes she found around there or maybe traveling through roofs.

Her stomach growling made her stop in her tracks. Tikki looking at her with a really sad expression but there wasn’t anything to discuss except maybe finding somewhere to eat. Marinette was still human, she needed to eat or else she would be too weak to the point of starvation and so far, she needed food, but also help.

“We need help,” Marinette said getting up “I…I don’t know how to return, I don’t know where I could stay, hell, I don’t know if I will be able to eat any of the food I could find!”

As Marinette continued to freak out walking all over the roof and Tikki assuring her help would come her way and that they would think of something together no one noticed another demon running across some rooftops, and crashing straight into Marinette. Both of them landing on the roof, the demon on top of the human

“Oi! Bitch!” the cyclops growled as she got up “watch where you’re going!”

Marinette could only stare at the demon, she had only one eye and an ex for a pupil, her blonde and pinkish hair tickling Marinette’s cheeks. Her clothes tattered but still looking stylish, her ponytail holding half of her hair and keeping it out of her face. She was quite beautiful and her tattoos looked like bombs and explosions.

“Hey!” the demon’s voice interrupted Marinette’s examination “I’m talking to…you…”

The cyclops demon got closer, making Marinette crawl backward until she bumped with the small trim of the rooftop.

“Hey…I’m not going to hurt you” the demon spoke softly “I just want to know what are you…um...doing here?”

Marinette hesitated for a moment before looking up at the demon in question. Examining her stance Marinette could see she was ready to jump into action, but her hands showed she was trying to be the lesser danger around by holding them up facing Marinette. Her voice had been gentle and she hadn't made any attempts to approach Marinette further, giving her enough space to feel a little bit safer.

“I…I just….” Marinette couldn’t talk, the fear making her go numb “I…I…”

A growl interrupted them and the demon laughed, Marinette just clutched her hands covering her stomach but noticed her laugh, not by any means evil, it was nothing but a soft chuckle that made her do a double-take. She looked as if she would burst out laughing but refrained from doing so just not to scare Marinette.

“Want to grab a bite?” the demon asked “my treat as a sorry for bumping into you, besides my place ain’t that far away from here”

Extending her hand and crouching down the cyclops smiled softly at Marinette, who by all means was petrified and didn’t know what to do. Behind her, Tikki was nodding her head frantically for her to accept the help, if only for a few hours she would be safe.

“I... yeah...thanks,” Marinette said taking the demon’s hand “I’m…I’m Marinette by the way”

The cyclops demon smiled and pulled Marinette’s hand until she was standing up with her. Giving it a firm shake the demon smiled, her sharp teeth showing and her eye glowing a soft red.

“A pleasure Marinette,” the demon said, “the name is Cherri Bomb!”

* * *

Lucifer Magne was relaxing, hell had been quite silent with only a few turf wars between overlords wanting more territory. Nothing new really, the only exception was his daughter.

While yes, he had said cruel things to her daughter for her opening of that ridiculous hotel he hadn’t expected her to still be able to stand her ground. He had tried everything to make her come back, but she just kept insisting on redeeming demons in the future. Even after watching the fiasco on the tv, she still kept the hotel and even got the radio demon to be her sponsor.

Sure, Lucifer was sure he was up to something but for now, Razzle and Dazzle were reporting nothing but the sheer joy his daughter had while she had been remodeling the Hotel and receiving a few demons who seemed to like the idea of being redeemed or just paying nice for a while before they left again. That was until he turned on the tv, straight into the news.

“And now! Breaking news from some demons that claim to have seen a human in hell” Katie Killjoy announced as the screen changed into a recording of the demons in question “Let’s go to the live feed for more details!”

Lucifer’s drink fell to the floor as he stared at the screen, his eyes glued to the photo of the pigtailed blue-haired girl. A young teenage girl who was clearly a human, in one of hell’s alleys looking like a deer in headlights before a video, showed her running away with an amazing speed. She looked pretty alive for Lucifer to be able to recognize through the photos her small pure aura surrounding her.

A growl and with his eyes flashing he took his phone and dialed the news, his anger barely contained as he kept staring at the photo of the girl. As soon as he was on the air, he growled telling all of hell that he had an announcement to make regarding the human and he wanted them to follow his instructions or else they would pay.

Every single demon paid attention since this was their king talking, knowing fully well that if anyone dared to go against his wishes, they would never survive whatever he had in store for them.

“Bring the human to me” Lucifer growled, before deciding to make it more special and faster for the demons to bring him the girl “she must be unharmed and well cared for, whomever who brings her to me shall obtain a quite juicy reward. However, fail to bring her to me without a scratch and I shall make you rue the day you fell!”

As soon as that message was delivered Lucifer called for his guards, he had to be notified every single time someone claiming to have the girl appear, he had to be sure how and why she was here when she looked so young and pretty much alive.

Sitting on his throne he sighed, if he had luck someone who at least knew to heed orders would bring her to him. He would gladly dispose of the demons who dared to try and trick him. As well as thinking where to put the human, the safest place was the palace but with how busy he would be soon it would be better to have her leave for the human world and keep her close to the palace to be able to protect her for those few hours or maybe the day she would spend there. He wouldn0t wish for his kingdom to be festered with those winged rats again.

Well, at least his boredom had been cured, for now at least. It was just a matter of hours before someone would claim to have the girl and the fun would begin. After all, Stolas had a book that had all the answers for returning the human to the mortal plane and he could get it with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

The rain had started just as they both had jumped into another rooftop, but Marinette kept up with Cherri until both of them ended landing in the roof of a small shabby looking department complex. Cherri guiding Marinette through some stairs and pulling her to the front door as no one was paying attention to them. Waking to the third floor, Marinette noticed almost all of the building looked tattered, some holes, and more often than not sounds that seemed to be from rats traveling through the walls.

“It’s not much but it’ll do,” Cherri said as she opened the door “at least until you can give me a reason to not kill you”

Marinette squeaked in fear before looking at the teasing smirk on Cherri’s face followed by her laughter.

“Oh, shit!” Cherri managed to say between howls of laughter “your face!! Fucking priceless!!”

Cherri kept laughing to her heart's desire as Marinette let out the breath, she didn’t know she was holding in. She could feel her muscles becoming more relaxed which meant she would soon feel the whole extension of her injuries.

“Here” a sandwich appeared in Marinette’s vision field “I can still hear your stomach growling”

Marinette laughed embarrassed but took the sandwich, but stopped before taking a bite. Cherri looked at Marinette but ate the rest of her lunch, motioning for Marinette to take a seat on the bed. Cautiously and without dropping the sandwich Marinette walked up to the bed, and after taking a seat they both stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“So, what brings you here?” Cherri asked, after discarding her trash through the window “I’ve never seen a human still alive in all my years in hell”

Marinette looked away thinking about everything that had happened before she had ended in, well, hell. How all of them had done nothing to stop the joke or even showed an ounce of sympathy towards her.

“I…I really…. don’t want to talk about that” Marinette whispered as she avoided Cherri’s intense gaze “So... this is hell?”

Cherri nodded and decided to let the girl, Marinette, avoid the question. She knew how scary it was to find yourself in hell, all the dangers the people, the air, and all of your body changing into something akin to a monster but still she was curious. The small girl in front of her was a human, that much she knew. But she looked so young and so innocent that she had been quite put out the moment they crashed.

“Yup,” Cherri said, taking out her hellphone “quite a sight don’t you think?”

Marinette nodded as she stared at the sandwich, her stomach telling her to eat it, but her brain screaming it was dangerous and probably poisonous.

“Well, you’re quite famous now!” Cherri said “His majesty has put a bounty for you”

Marinette panicked, in an instant, she had run straight to the door of the room. Cherri being faster and quicker on her feet, was able to grab her wrist without much effort.

“He will probably send you back to where you belong” Cherri argued before pulling Marinette to her “and if you want to be food for the rest of the demons out there be my guest, no one is gonna help you, they will want the money of the reward and care little about you”

Marinette sighed and turned to Cherri, staring at her she could notice worry in her eye. She had been sweet with her and had helped her out of this situation. There were creatures out there that wouldn’t hesitate to harm her if only to receive the money from the king.

“ok…alright…” Marinette said, clutching closer her costume where she could feel Tikki’s warmth and the weight of the miraculous box “but, how we will arrive there?”

Cherri smiled, her eye glowing and her smile turning into an evil smirk.

“Oh, I just know the way” Cherri gave Marinette a hoodie that was so pink it didn’t look like it belonged to her “This will be so much fun!”

Marinette put on the hoodie, it was so soft and it felt like high-quality fabric, some of the stitches were an indication of someone altering it after buying it. It smelled like candy and was so soft that she could feel herself melt into its touch. As soon as she managed to pop out her head out from the hoodie, she could feel Cherri dragging her out of the room by her wrist, following her Marinette noted a bounce on her step, and on one arm carrying a bag that looked quite heavy. The only thought now in Marinette’s mind was of how had she made it to end with such an amazing but still crazy girl to help her.

* * *

Marinette was digging her nails in the passenger’s seat, or what was left of it, as Cherri whooped while driving full speed. Her screams of panic and begging to slow down went deaf on the ears of the cyclops demon. Marinette was sure her heart was going to stop beating and she would be dead for sure this time, that or maybe they would crash before that would happen.

“I’m gonna die!” Marinette screamed as Cherri laughed even louder

Soon Marinette could visualize an enormous construction, it was the biggest thing she had ever seen. It was a castle, so many aspects combined into its architecture that it made Marinette’s head swam with the details. Everything looked between a mix of beautiful and deadly, she didn’t know how but it worked so well here she just knew she needed to take a photo of it for inspiration later.

First, she needed to survive this car ride with Cherri before thinking in her new pair of jeans and that jacket that would look amazing with the design of, what she could guess, was the royal emblem. Which was getting bigger, or was it her imagination?

“We’re gonna crash!” Marinette screamed at Cherri as the demoness just screamed full of euphoria and joy “Cherri!”

Marinette closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the seat; she didn’t want to see what was coming next. That is, until she felt the car spin before stopping right in front of the biggest and intricated gate she had ever seen.

“And we’re here!” Cherri announced getting out of the car before slamming the door closed “and in record time!”

Marinette shakily got out of the car, her legs felt like jelly and her heart was beating so loud she could bet everyone in a ten-foot ratio could also hear it. Her hands went to her chest as she took deep breaths trying to regain control over her body.

“Oh, come on!” Cherri exclaimed, her hands in the air looking at Marinette “It wasn’t that bad!”

Marinette tried to laugh but she found her breath was still lacking. Cherri waited until Marinette felt good enough to walk and knocked on the gates. Marinette burying herself into the hoodie with it covering almost all of her face and hands.

“Yo! Assholes! Open the fucking door!” Cherri screamed at the guards that were there “I have to talk about something with his majesty!”

A guard walked to the front of the gates but didn’t open them. Both of them staring at each other until it spoke.

“What do you want?” his voice deep and angry made Marinette flinch at the sound, “Your highness is busy for the moment so, go away and never return”

Cherri huffed; Marinette noticed that the guard seemed unaffected by this until he turned his gaze to her. Immediately Marinette went to hide behind Cherri, the demoness putting a hand over the one Marinette had placed on her shoulder.

“I came here ‘cause I found the human, you dumbass!” Cherri exclaimed, a well-placed growl on her voice “so fuck off and let us through before I decide to enter myself, dipshit!”

The guard looked over again at Cherri and Marinette, as if he was examining them both, it lasted a few seconds but for Marinette, it felt like hours. Growling but making a signal to his side, the doors opened before them, just enough for them to come through. Cherri walked in first guiding Marinette and squeezing for a moment her hand in silent support. Both of them following the guard who didn’t speak the whole way into the castle.

Marinette could only stare and wish she could take photos of the gardens, the corridors, and the art displayed on the walls as they walked following the guard. The corridors she had to walk through were just so beautiful she didn’t have words, the gardens were so well kept and the paintings of the royal family were something to behold, in her opinion.

“His highness is waiting for you,” the guard said as he sidestepped motioning the red gigantic doors behind him “Do not make him wait”

Cherri scoffed again but letting go of Marinette’s hand she pushed the doors open, walking confidently but Marinette could feel the tension on her shoulders. Loose enough to put up a front but tense enough to be able to think on her feet if something happened.

“Ah, Cherri…Bomb, right?” Lucifer exclaimed, appearing before both of them “A pleasure to meet you and you too little female human!”

Marinette walked beside Cherri staring at the King of Hell himself, his smile wide and sharp teeth showing, pale skin almost white, along with his golden hair. Wearing a white tuxedo with golden buttons and red details showing off his figure, his red and white striped waistcoat made the tux pop out as well as his blood-red bow. His bi-colored hat seemed to be decorated by a snake and an apple and Marinette couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Hello, your highness!” Cherri said, quite enthusiastic “I bring you the human, like you asked!”

Marinette tried to smile despite her obvious nervousness and fear, but only managed to make Lucifer laugh. The sound of it making Marinette shiver, she didn’t know if it was in pleasure or fear.

“I welcome you to hell, my dear!” Lucifer exclaimed “I hope your stay here with miss Cherri has been…quite eventful!”

Marinette nodded not knowing what to do, Cherri just observing but still ready to jump into action if anything happened and Lucifer staring at Marinette with such an intense gaze it made her feel naked, as if any secret would be revealed by him and those eyes. That was until the smile disappeared from Lucifer’s face and his shadow seemed to grow.

“You need to return immediately to the human realm!” Lucifer exclaimed, walking to his desk as his aura surrounded him “what kind of morons send here the holder of the miraculous of the creation!?”

Marinette’s eyes opened wide and stared at Lucifer, looking at his every movement. Cherri also looked at her, as she seemed to be too shocked to even know what was going on but with wonder on her gaze.

“Ex-excuse me?” Marinette said in a whisper “what…what do you mean?”

Lucifer sighed as he made a staff appear and tapped it two times on the floor, a demon appearing before bowing to him.

“Fetch the book of incantations from Prince Stolas, ad bring it to me quickly!” Lucifer roared as the demon left a second later, turning his gaze to Marinette he sighed “Someone decided to use black magic to bring you here. Tearing you, the new holder of the miraculous of the creation, from the human plane. It is one thing to bring an untainted soul to hell, as most of them never make it through the portal and are immediately returned to their plane, just suffering nightmares or memories repeating themselves at inopportune moments… but to bring you with the intent of making you stay here and disrupting the balance of the world?! This is something quite worrying and whoever who was involved will be severely punished for this! We do not need to start a war right now…”

Marinette shrunk thinking about her classmates, had they been trying so hard to send her to hell? They hated her so much? All because of those petty little lies Lila had made! She could barely believe it…

Marinette’s whole frame started to shake, her fingers curling until she could feel her nails on her palms. She couldn’t believe them! She had trusted them, gone out of her way to help them, dropped everything, and anything to make them happy! How could they do this to her? Her anger was starting to get the best of her as she felt everything else go in deaf ears.

“Marinette!” Cherri screamed, breaking whatever spell was over her “Breathe, come on take a deep breath”

Marinette’s focus came back slowly, distinguishing Cherri’s silhouette along with a red blur in front of her vision. Another figure was pacing on the background, too many bright colors slowly coming back into their respective shapes. She was able to distinguish Tikki’s blurry form, along with Cherri’s blurry concerned gaze and Lucifer’s blurry figure walking from side to side muttering things under his breath. Marinette blinked slowly, the tears leaving her eyes and clearing her vision.

“Marinette” Tikki was the first one to talk, breaking the silence “please, Mari, let it all out”

Marinette wasn’t aware of the sobs making her breathing coming short, she barely noticed the tears still running through her cheeks. She felt numb, everything was so overwhelming. Her feelings, her situation, the reality of it all. Everything just came crashing down, and poor Marinette who had been denied herself to be overwhelmed by her feelings for so long, just broke in that moment. Giving in to them and, for the first time in months, she let herself feel, not holding back.

A few minutes passed but Marinette had been crying, letting it all out. Cherri just being by her side and Tikki going with Lucifer to talk with him about Marinette’s return to the human plane. Marinette felt lighter and tired, but she felt so much better after letting it all out but it had taken a lot out of her.

“It seems we have a problem” Lucifer announced “Prince Stolas claimed he has… misplaced the book that I require to return you to the human plane. So, until we manage to get it or find a copy, you will have to stay here.”

Marinette’s eyes opened so wide Lucifer was worried she was going to break down again, she kind of reminded him of Charlotte and having such a beautiful soul trapped between so much evil he was worried she would end up being tainted. A lot was at stake here, especially with her being the holder of the Miraculous of creation and also the guardian. Suddenly an idea came to mind, it might be a risky move, but no one would dare to harm Marinette in any way once he made his decree known.

“Do not fret” Lucifer said before Marinette could open her mouth to say anything “No demon is allowed to hurt you in any way or form, you’re safe as long as you stay where you are supposed to be”

Marinette nodded and squeezed Cherri’s hand, she was just wondering if she would be in the palace. Picturing herself in her room all day completely isolated it would be something that might make her go crazy but probably they would think she would be safe there.

“And I have the perfect place for you to be during your stay in hell” Lucifer claimed as he motioned a demon to come closer and deliver something to Cherri Bomb “Trust me, you’re gonna love it!”

With an arm around Marinette, Lucifer walked to the doors. Some demons opening the doors and bowing before their King. Lucifer kept twirling his staff as he hummed a merry tune. Marinette could only follow Lucifer to the limousine.

“I guess I’ll see you around!” Cherri said as Marinette took off the hoodie she had borrowed “If you ever need anything you know where to find me!”

Marinette smiled before hugging Cherri, both of them melting for a few seconds into the embrace.

“Thank you, Cherri,” Marinette said and smiled at the demon breaking he hug “I won’t ever forget it!”

Marinette and Tikki waved at Cherri, before going inside the limousine with Lucifer and being driven away from the Palace.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she sat on the lobby beside Vaggie, Razzle and Dazzle were managing the front desk, Husk fell asleep a few minutes ago, Niffty was still doing her cleaning rounds, Angel had gone to the studios and Alastor was out. He had disappeared a few minutes ago claiming to have some urgent business to take care of in his territory.

Everything seemed to be perfect, her newest patrons had been giving their all to at least behave and some of them had changed their attitude and Charlie was happy with the small progress they were making. There still wasn’t a sight of any redemption, but she just had to keep on trying.

“Something on your mind?” Vaggie asked, looking at Charlie concerned

Charlie shook her head and sighed, she just had a lot to think about. Nothing worrisome but she had to make more changes, investigate more, and find something that could help everyone else.

Charlie opened her mouth to say something when Alastor came through the main door, greeting everyone and not waiting for a response he walked right to the bar and woke up Husk asking for his favorite drink.

Vaggie growled at the overlord, even after months of Alastor helping in the hotel she still didn’t trust him. Also, Angel was an issue, but Vaggie was more accepting of his comings and goings, working under a contract with an overlord was something they couldn’t change, he was the best for Valentino’s industry, his cash cow. It had proven to be difficult but the spider demon had been quite the character, always surprising them. Charlie knew Angel wasn’t the person everyone thought he was, like with Alastor and the rest of the original small crew.

Angel came strutting into the hotel, waving at Charlie and Vaggie before going and joining Alastor and Husk at the bar. Those three had been getting along a bit better than when they started but still had some issues they needed to go through.

Everything seemed to be at peace, for now. That is until a knock sounded on the door of the hotel.

“Who could it be?” Charlie muttered to herself as she walked up to the main doors, Vaggie behind them and everyone looking expectantly at the doors “Hello! wel…come…”

As soon as Charlie stopped talking all of them got on guard, sure there had been threats against the hotel but it had been just by low demons, nothing to worry themselves over. Still, Charlie being so quiet and still worried them.

That is until Lucifer himself walked through the doors. His smile rivaling Alastor’s and by his side a human.

“Ah, Charlotte!” Lucifer said, not caring the wide-eyed stare on Marinette nor his person “I came here with a present for you and your Hotel staff!”

Pushing Marinette to the front Lucifer smiled and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

“This is Marinette!” Lucifer announced “a human! And he shall be living in this hotel until further notice!”

Marinette looked around, smiling and waving. She was taking in all that was around her and the demons that were carefully watching her. Their eyes wide, faces with shocked expressions before all hell broke loose.

_“oh boy…”_

That was the last thought Marinette had looking at their variety of reaction and disbelieving stares, some screaming and some just claiming to require more liquor in their system. Lucifer smiled and just kept holding her in place, Tikki giving her soft pats on her arm in form of support.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the human plane, a group of teenagers were barely aware of what was going on. They had just seen a spell become real or well that’s what they all assumed, people didn’t disappear from nowhere. Well, they didn’t unless there was an Akuma near.

“How could you do it!?” Adrien Agreste demanded looking at Lila “how could you throw Marinette to the portal?!”

Everyone gasped and immediately looked at the said Italian girl. Who was still staring at the floor, Adrien could identify the vicious smile and look Lila was giving the place where Marinette had been previous to her fall. She looked as if she had won.

But that was before Alya came to the rescue of her new bestie the moment Lila started wailing.

“Hey! Don’t talk like that to Lila!” Alya claimed, running to hug said girl with the crocodile tears “she didn’t do anything wrong!”

Immediately the class agreed with Alya, arguing with Adrien about how unfair he was being to Lila Max, Alix, Juleka, Kim, and Nathaniel were just standing there. They weren’t sure about what was going on but they had seen Lila push Marinette through the portal, or that’s what they thought they had seen.

Adrien just stared at how the rest of the class was surrounding Lila, doting onto every word coming out her mouth about how she had wanted to help Marinette but that maybe she had tripped over something and not making it to her. Everything a blatant lie, but Adrien could see how all of them believed the girl without thinking.

“I never wanted to…to…” Lila kept wailing as her fake crying was still on full force, the class coming to her aid telling her how it wasn’t her fault.

Now as he saw how Lila talked them down to lying to their parents, to everyone about how they should lie and no one questioning her. Observing how Lila convinced them it was all Marinette’s fault and not theirs, he now could see how the lies could hurt and even destroy.

He stood there, fighting the numbness his body was feeling watching as all of his classmates went their way out for “helping” the liar and getting out of the house. Adrien staring at the backs of the group, his kwami appearing beside him a disappointed stare on his eyes.

Their voices becoming fainter and fainter as he just turned to Plagg.

“I told you, kid,” Plagg said, tiredly looking at his holder “but you didn’t listen”

Adrien just stared at the exit, ashamed of himself, the guilt eating him, and the look of Marinette forever etched into his memory.

“I’m sorry” Adrien whispered, his voice broken, defeated but with an anger behind it “I promise Plagg, I will make things right”

Plagg just looked at his holder, he knew that this wasn’t the end. No, this was the beginning of more problems to come, something so much worse than what Adrien could ever imagine.

This was just the calm before the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...please leave kudos or comments! I love both! So if you want you can check out my and Sayuri's promt on tumblr! I'm really thankful fo all of you taking a chance with this story!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sam-spectra  
> https://sayuricorner.tumblr.com/
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Thank you for all of your support and kind words!!!


	3. I'm on a highway to hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally gets to meet the hotel staff, the I.M.P.s are in trouble, Tikki and some other surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU!! I OVE YOU 3000 YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU'VE MADE ME!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 AHHHHHHH!! Ok I'm sorry for being so late but school just came and was like "oh you want to do this! let's see hoy ou do without your muse and 5 hours of sleep because you're on the final year!" and yeah It was hell but I tried my best to give you guys one long chapter, long enough I hope, the next one is barely under construction as I am helping the #semanaradiodust in twitter and I'm doing a bit of a few surprises for you!! <3 <3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Marinette could only stare at the scene happening in the lobby, Lucifer looked calm and collected, unlike his daughter who was freaking out her eyes wide in shock barely able to formulate a sentence. The five resting demons were slowly making their way closer to where she was standing with Lucifer, she noticed how all of them looked so different from each other, the only common factor she could find would be their sharp teeth from their smiles or in the cat’s case the growl. Charlotte rose from her seat and Marinette was drawn instantly to her clothes that seemed to be of a high quality and custom made, her hair combed into an intricated hairdo giving her an appearance of sweet but accentuated her face.

“Dad” Charlotte started, one grey female demon behind her “what are you talking about?”

Lucifer chuckled looking at Charlotte and the rest of the crew that was present, eyeing young Vagatha as she came to his daughter’s side. His eyes wandered over the small cyclops and the bartended finally landing specifically on Angel Dust, then the overlord Alastor. Lucifer’s grin widening as his gaze landed on the last two demons, Angel tensing under his stare but doing his best to fake an uncaring front while still looking at Marinette. Alastor’s smile became wider while frowning, his eyes on the devil.

“Shall we take a seat Charlotte dear” Lucifer suggested gesturing the lounge “I fear this conversation is quite long and after the ordeals, sweet Marinette has gone through I believe she would like to rest, isn’t that right my dear?”

Lucifer pushed Marinette softly, guiding her to the commonplace as she nodded, still looking at the rest of the demons surrounding her, she could feel the small pressure on her side were Tikki was doing her best to express her support and to let her know she wasn’t alone. The jacket still in her hands, the soft material making her feel a bit less nervous.

“I…would like that your highness,” Marinette said, hoping her voice wouldn’t break or for her to trip and make a fool of herself in front of them “and if it’s not a bother…I…would like to ask some questions too”

In a moment Charlotte was by her side smiling in a way Marinette found comforting and she in turn returned it. It had been a while since Marinette had seen such a sincere smile, even if the fangs were visible it added more to her image and Marinette found them quite cute even if they were a visible contrast to her cute rosy cheeks.

“Sure!” Charlotte smiled, a bit guilty “Sorry I was just…shocked, please make yourself comfortable”

Marinette smiled; despite the circumstances she was quite sweet. The energy she was emanating was contagious and the sparkle in her eyes while she guided Marinette to a seat. Marinette felt a bit better being by her side than by Lucifer’s, she didn’t know why but the princess seemed to be so genuine and kind that she felt more comfortable now.

“Thank you,” Marinette said taking a seat on the armchair, her eyes till regarding the rest of the demons “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness”

The blonde demon winced and Marinette noticed it, she didn’t know if she had done something to insult Charlotte but before she could try and speak a small demon interrupted them.

“Hi! I’m Niffty!” the small cyclops demon said, her pink short bob hair bouncing “It’s nice to meet you, new friend!”

Marinette examined her and noticed her clothes were the most adorable thing she had seen, she looked dressed like one of those references of the 50’s typical barbie fashion. She clashed with Charlotte’s style that was more classic but with modern touches and basic white and black colors instead of the bright colors Niffty was wearing.

“Niffty, dear” a demon with one of the biggest and sharpest smiles she had ever seen approached them, his voice sounded as if she was hearing it coming from an old recording “I believe our guest would be delighted to try your pastries and perhaps some tea?”

“I…would like that,” Marinette said before turning to Lucifer “although I’m not sure if … I mean…I…”

Marinette was staring at the demon while snapped his fingers making a staff appear, it looked like it had a microphone on the top, it was red and black but it looked quite fancy. All of his clothing seemed to be within the same two colors even if the shades were the ones making the contrasts. The monocle on his eye glinting as his smile became wider, showing off his yellow sharp teeth. She didn’t know why but there was something familiar about him.

Lucifer’s laugh made Marinette’s cheeks turn a bright red and turn her gaze downwards embarrassed. At this everyone turned their gazes to the King of Hell who seemed quite amused.

“It is safe to eat the food here Marinette,” Lucifer said his smile teasing “it won’t do you any harm, I can guarantee you that”

“In that case…” Marinette turned again to the red-clad demon “I would love to, monsieur….”

“Alastor!” the demon said to Marinette as he extended a hand to shake hers “a pleasure to make your acquittance!”

Marinette nodded feeling the soft material of his gloves and sharp claws caressing her hand as he pulled it back. She figured it might have left her a scratch but to her surprise, they didn’t even leave a scratch on her skin.

“Refreshments coming right up!” Niffty said as she ran in another direction with such a speed that dazed Marinette just by watching her leave.

Marinette raised her gaze into another direction as Alastor twirled his staff before making it disappear, taking a seat beside Charlotte and the gray female demon who was glaring at him.

“I suppose the rest of the introductions are in order,” Lucifer said while gesturing at the gray moth demon “don’t you think?”

Marinette looked at the dray demon as she squared her shoulders, and turned to face her. She could see the demon had a basic white and gray shades that complimented her quite beautifully along with the soft pastel pinks, the red cross over one eye making her like another cyclops. The big pink bow behind her head was so well-made Marinette wanted to go over and examine it or ask if she could teach her how to do it.

“Hello, I’m Vaggie” the demon spoke, her voice with a small accent but quite fluid “nice to meet you”

Marinette beamed at Vaggie, the demon’s smile becoming a bit softer and she could appreciate what she guessed it was black lipstick on her lips.

“It’s a pleasure!” Marinette answered in kind, her posture relaxing a bit more “I’m Marinette, but well you already knew that”

Charlie and Vaggie chuckled along with Marinette, she could feel the tension going away slowly, still, the other two demons left were more intriguing. She was eying them with discrete glances over the corner of her eyes as discreetly as she could.

She had caught glances at the demon with wings, he looked like a cat and had paws with patterns that related to the English deck of cards, the red colors striking a lot against the black basic color he had on the rest of his body, along with the toxic green bottle on his hand.

However, the other demon she saw at first glance looked quite feminine, pretty, long legs, curves in the right places, and although his attire looked quite revealing it still managed to look classic and raise his tributes more without being slutty. But she could tell there was something more, she didn’t know why but he seemed to carry himself familiarly.

“Angel! Husk!” the princess waved and motioned for the other two demons to come closer “come and introduce yourselves!”

Marinette observed their body languages as it was obvious the winged demon was bothered but curious while the pink one with many arms looked as if he could care less about her but when he met his gaze she could feel that he was looking all over her, as if he knew something about her the others didn’t, but maybe it was her imagination as it disappeared in an instant.

“Hey kid, name’s Husk” the cat-like demon said grumpily before taking a seat the farthest from her “nice to meet ya or whatever”

Marinette nodded and waved; she didn’t understand why but she could feel he was faking that attitude. That was before a blur of pink shades and a prominent figure appeared in front of her.

“Hello toots!” the pink one announced extending one of his many hands for her to shake it “The name’s Angel, Angel Dust sugar!”

Marinette’s eyes followed Angel’s movements, he looked, graceful. She stared at his eyes that were such a pretty pink in her opinion, he would look amazing in black and Marinette could already see the design on her mind, a beautiful siren cut would look so amazing and classy. She stared the whole time he walked to a seat near hers.

“A pleasure to meet you” Marinette smiled while still looking at the familiar manner Angel carried himself before turning to Husk “Angel, Husk”

“I brought the refreshments!” the small cyclops quickly arranged plates, cups, and diverse treats on the table interrupting everyone.

“Perfect!” Lucifer clapped his hands as he took the cup of coffee Niffty was handing him “Now that the introductions are over, let’s get to the matter at hand”

Marinette looked around and took a deep breath. The atmosphere became tense as the demons regarded the King of hell, his body language demanding attention. The smile on his face became wider and the air became thicker. She could feel Tikki’s soft pats of support again, before taking a deep breath and mentally preparing, for it seems that this was going to be a long talk.

This was something serious and now the King of hell was going to explain how dire the situation was.

* * *

Chloe was growing worried; she had tried to talk Marinette out of her idea to go out for the party but as always, she had claimed all would be fine. She would have gone but no matter what she said his father wouldn’t let her, nor her mother. It seemed as if ever since that dreadful day they had heard her talk about the unjust way the class treated Marinette her parents had thought that idiocy was contagious. They weren't so far off as she kept seeing the stories posted on Instagram about the party and how amazing it was, although for some reason in many stories Marinette was never mentioned, except in Adrien’s, she had been there and he had taken a clear picture of her eating something, most likely some cupcakes.

“That girl has a big sugar tooth for sure,” Chloe said looking at some old photos the both of them had taken “and is as sweet as a cinnamon roll”

Sighing loudly Chloe walked to her vanity, it seemed no one else had decided to post anything. Oh well, she could talk to Marinette tomorrow and ask her how it was, as well as plan their next movie marathon. She was so excited, it seemed Marinette had some taste after all.

But she would never back down, Colin Morgan was stunning and James Bradley was the second-best, the series was called MERLIN for a reason. Now it was Marinette’s turn to choose a topic and from there they could decide either a movie or another series, it was quite exciting seeing as both of them discovered they had more in common than they thought, even once they turned the whole Disney marathon into some kind of brainstorming for outfits they could wear with subtle jabs to every character.

Chloe smiled remembering how they had spent one hour talking about if Cruella's inspired outfit should have the iconic spot pattern. Finally, Marinette won when she decided to add the villain name hidden in the outfit. It was glorious and Chloe couldn’t wait to go shopping with Marinette for the accessories and makeup.

She was thinking about convincing Marinette to upload those outfits to her web page, she knew it was small but she wanted to show off those outfits so bad.

Changing into a bathrobe she smiled, the soft fabric against her skin made her feel more relaxed, she always changed into it before starting her usual night routine for her skin. It was tedious, but it helped her to loosen up and enjoy some time to herself with no one breathing down her neck. Picking up her phone she decided to listen to some music Marinette and Luka has recommended for once. She knew their styles often clashed but, she was trying to be better as a friend, so listening to songs they thought she might like was okay, they had told her there was no pressure into liking them, just to hear them at least once.

“The things I do now” Chloe exclaimed before slowly getting rid of her makeup, carefully going over her face to not miss a single spot or damage her skin “but these aren’t half bad”

Letting her body move to the beat while she washed her face with her Omorovicza Thermal Cleansing Balm* the soft bubbles making her smile as she felt herself relax. It was all going fantastic; she already cleansed her face and was about to apply her favorite mask on her face. She kept on with her routine making lists and choosing her outfit for the next day to wear. Her phone in silence during the final steps of her routine, before turning itself off when Chloe went to sleep having already established a pattern for a healthy amount of hours to rest.

Not once she checked her messages again, not once she thought about what the next day was going to bring.

* * *

Stolas hung up the phone before sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a problem but with luck, Blitzo would be able to give him the book and no one would have to know. Well maybe except the rest of the imps there but he knew that after the decree and the news feed they would be well behaved. No one in hell was foolish enough to go against the King, but this was hell, he needed to get fast to the book if he wanted to help that poor human girl before something could happen to her.

Calling some of his servants to prepare a drive to the I.M.P.’s office Stolas decided to send a quick message to his daughter. He had promised Octavia to spend this afternoon together, so with that in mind, if he went to the office now, he would be able to have all the afternoon free to enjoy it with her.

During the ride he grew impatient, he couldn’t help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. A lot was in stake here and he was thinking about how it had taken eons to perfect those spells for not altering the nature of the ones who used it. However, he knew that there was always a price to pay, no matter how small it was. Now the king needed it to help the human and it seemed his beloved Blitzy wasn’t answering his phone, which was strange and it also meant he had to visit the I.M.P. office.

What he didn’t expect was the sound of arguing from the inside of the building, it was quite loud. He might not have interacted much with them but he was sure those screams and shouts weren’t part of a healthy relationship as far as he knew.

Knocking on the door of the main office he waited for a few minutes but it seemed no one had heard him. Knocking with more force on the door he hoped to attract attention to him but he was again ignored. The third time he also shouted for them to open the door however he remained being ignored. Now he was worried and mad, he had been patient but they were already in thin ice.

“Blitzo! Open the door!” Stolas demanded, raising his voice enough to be heard but not enough to sound angry.

The screams stopped abruptly, something crashed on the floor and soon enough one of Blitzo’s employees opened the door.

“I am sorry, your highness we didn’t hear you calling through the commotion” the little imp with white hair, Moxxie he believed was his name, said as he stepped aside letting him through.

Stolas observer everyone they seemed nervous and watching him very wary of him. Looking around he could notice the dealings with the budget on a board, along with some strange drawings. He could recognize the different calligraphy used but was surprised to see so many things broken and littered on the floor, even some computers seemed to be emanating a kind of smoke.

“Would you like anything to drink?” the wife’s imp, Millie, offered sweetly “I could bring some coffee if you’d like”

Stolas smiled, this bunch was quite different from what he had expected but they were close enough to act like a family. He would accept it kindly but he had to remain firm, he was busy today after all.

“I’m afraid this is a business meeting,” he said, his voice cold and no emotion behind it “Blitzo I need the book of spells, his majesty has asked for it”

All of them blinked, they thought they might have more time but it seems notices like this travel fast, and more cautious after the new decree coming from Lucifer that if his daughter’s hotel was attacked the perpetrator would face execution by his hand wasn’t helping the people, much less when more theories about the human were raising the demons curiosity.

“I..um…” Blitzo started, looking at his sides looking for help “I …I might…have…lost it”

Stolas blinked once before his eyes began to glow, frowning he looked at the imp before laughing sarcastically, a hand going to his head.

“Excuse” Stolas said, his voice turning deeper “I believe my hearing is a bit off, could you please repeat that?”

Blitzo walked backward, barely managing to be calm enough not to make the shaking of his body that noticeable. The rest of the crew were hiding behind him, still afraid but they knew Stolas wouldn’t harm them, at least not in the physical way.

“I lost it” Blitzo said with a finality in his voice

As soon as the words left his mouth Stolas’ eyes became wider and brighter, he was mad, his claws became sharper and everyone backed up to a corner. Still not leaving Blitzo but with enough space between them as a roar made them feel shivers up their spines.

“YOU WHAT!?” Stolas said, his voice booming causing the furniture around them to shake “YOU FOOL!”

Blitzo cowered but did his best to put Loona behind him and near an easy escape route for all of them if it was needed. However, he could sense it was not the case, Stolas seemed nervous and almost fearful for them, not completely mad as they had expected him to be.

“I’m sorry!” Blitzo said, “It was an accident!”

Stolas could almost smell the fear coming from them and stopped his advances, it was a fact he was mad but also worried. Not for him, but for them, he knew the king of hell wouldn’t like the news and would probably kill them all for this mishap. Taking some deep breaths and turning to sprawl himself at the waiting lounge in the office he finally was able to control his temper.

“I am sorry” Stolas started, his eyes now scanning worriedly the reactions of the demons sensing fear in them, making him feel guilty “I’m afraid I lost my temper, you did not deserve to experience that kind of reaction”

Blitzo and the rest of the crew looked at Stolas. He seemed all down and defeated, however, they all knew they had messed up and the King of hell was not the forgiving type.

“It’s alright your majesty” Moxxie said, slowly approaching the owl demon “it’s our fault, not yours and we’re sorry about this”

Stolas laughed dryly but sighed, looking at all of them. They seemed closer than how the usually showed themselves, and he could notice the faint tug Loona had on Blitzo’s suit jacket making him smile softly.

“I’m afraid little imp” Stolas started as Millie joined his husband “that this is just the start of a whole lot of trouble for all of you”

Blitzo turned to take a look at Loona and back to Moxxie and Millie, he knew it was bad but perhaps there was a way he could save them all. After all a family cares for each other and protect each other, if he was going down, he would protect them and face the punishment alone if it is what it would take to keep them safe and sound.

* * *

Marinette stared over at where Charlotte and Lucifer had been talking, not taking much of the conversation except the parts that would involve her. Mostly it was about the finances and cares they would have around her while in the hotel.

It was becoming tedious and boring but she knew it had to be done, however that didn’t make the memories and flashes come back to her mind. She still could recall every little detail vividly, could still recall the cold she had felt falling through the portal, and how desperate she was to escape the darkness surrounding her.

She tried to focus on something else, like how Lucifer hadn’t let an argument about the hotel being unsafe for Marinette wave his decision into moving her to the palace. However, Marinette knew the time to reveal the truth about her second nature and name shine through. If she was going to stay here, she had to tell them and trust them. At least enough for them to be able to protect her if the situation demanded it.

Her hands started shaking but she managed to leave the cup of tea on the small table and take another cookie. She was afraid, not for her but the kwamis, she barely had started training as a guardian and now she was trapped in another realm. She hadn’t signed for this; she didn’t want to be a superhero in the first place.

She was clumsy horrible at voicing herself, insecure, and had done so many horrible things. She had created Volpina and caused various akumatizations. She was no here and not a worthy guardian, now Paris would never be safe and Hawkmoth would win.

Wait, she wasn’t in Paris anymore which means Ladybug was not going to be able to protect Paris from Hawkmoth if there was an Akuma. This also meant that Chat would have to deal with it alone with no backup and no one would be able to purify the Akuma. And, if Mayura joined the fight with his amok it would be devastating. Scenarios running through her head as the worry and insecurities clouded her thoughts. She couldn’t stop, every scene was worse making her body shake and for her sight to become blurred as tears started forming in her eyes.

At least that was before a blur of bright pink appeared on her visual field interrupting her thoughts.

“So…Marinette,” Angel said making her focus on the movements of his hand “So I wanted to ask but I get the distinct accent on your voice, from where re you?”

Unfortunately, or him Marinette was focused on his gloves and suit, sure she had guessed that it had been custom made clothes but to be of such a quality left her impressed, especially because she could see his signature stitch on every single piece of clothing. She was marveled at the care and time have taken to keep them up running and, in such an amazing state. She loved the stitches on the gloves, they were handmade and looked so well cared she immediately took the glove and examined it along with his outfit without noticing it she was already regarding everything about his clothing excitedly.

“These gloves are handmade” Marinette exclaimed in awe, barely a whisper as she took Angel’s hand on her own bringing it closer to examine it “you saw them with silk!? How did you do it!? I’ve been dying to try it with a few dresses but it’s hard to find the right technique, how long did it take you to sew this? Where did you get the materials to dye the fabric? The colors are so vivid and precise! Even with the years of wear that the piece has they haven’t faded! Oh, and the skirt how did you made it?! Please tell me how…”

Marinette looked at the wide-eyed expression of the pink demon, his mouth was open and he seemed to be regarding her with surprise and a hint of admiration. She almost laughed if not for the fact she knew she had seen those stitches somewhere else but couldn’t recall.

“I, uh,” Angel coughed a bit embarrassed before bringing Marinette back from her memory lane “I didn’t think anyone would notice. Nice to know I’m not the only one who appreciates the fine art of couture”

Marinette smiled and she could notice that behind the teasing smirk Angel was giving her a real soft smile shined through it, his eyes glinted with mischievous energy as he looked her up and down before sitting in the closest place to Marinette so he could be at her level.

“It was a long painful experiment” Angel started as Marinette nodded and focused her attention on the pink demon “I had to find out the best stitch and getting the materials was one of the hardest things ever, but I managed to find out that the trick is to trust your sense of touch! I had so many needle jabs on my fingers it was a pain to write on my phone! Here, if you look closely you can see I screwed up in this…”

Lucifer cleared his throat, interrupting the idle chat between them and bringing their attention back to himself without calling them out.

“As I was saying Charlotte dear,” Lucifer said “I shall help with the expenses during Marinette’s stay, along with whatever supplies you might need to help around here if that’s agreeable with you. However, I must insist that what we’re going to discuss is of utmost importance and I shall need your word that none of it will leave these walls”

Everyone stared as the king of hell let his hands on his lap, raising his eyes he could see all of the demons expressions, especially the radio demon who seemed to be more interested in the spider porn star than on the human or him.

“Marinette is no ordinary human” Lucifer spoke making Marinette take a deep breath as if accepting the notion “she is the chosen one for holding the miraculous jewels belonging to the god of creation, Tikki”

Lucifer watched them as the small goddess made her presence known by flying out from Marinette’s clothes.

“Hello” Tikki said as she waved her small paw “It’s a pleasure to meet you all I’m Tikki”

Marinette sighed knowing the full explanation about the miraculous was going to come, as well as the issue of her being the guardian. Although she found it strange that Lucifer hadn’t mentioned it during Tikki’s introduction.

“As you well know” Lucifer started “there is indeed a balance on the world, however small, it needs to be maintained. Tikki is not just the goddess with the power of creation she is also the pair that maintains the balance in the human plane with his counterpart, Plagg, the god with the power of destruction.”

Marinette nodded along Tikki who decided to sat herself on her shoulder, everyone paying attention to Lucifer. Well, everyone except Angel and Alastor, unfortunately, Alastor’s gaze was so calculating and intense that she just felt the need to get up and run as fast as she could.

“Indeed,” Tikki spoke, making their attention return to the small god “ I am not as powerful as the Almighty but we were created to maintain the balance at first, however as humans evolve so does their thoughts, feelings, and unfortunately their greed’s; forcing our hand to bring forth more aspects to cover from their basic to their most important traits. However, we may enhance those natural abilities it also means that we are also bounded to do what they order for us.”

Lucifer nodded as the rest of the demons turned their gazes to Marinette. She refused to see them by only looking at the King of hell, she knew they would regard her as someone weak, or probably would feel sorry for her. She didn’t need to see their gazes full of concern or pity, she was a Ladybug and a guardian, she wouldn’t let them see her as something else but someone who could stand her ground against whatever life threw her way.

“As you can comprehend” Lucifer stated as his gaze went over all the demons in front of him, noticing how two demons were not regarding his words but looking at Marinette “it is our priority to protect her and the miraculous at all costs. If by any chance a demon gets his hands on them, not even I would be able to stop whatever outcome it could rise.”

Marinette looked at the princess of hell, her lips were in a frown, her eyes shined with determination and courage. Marinette could feel her lips twitching into a smile, she already felt she would like the princess.

“Don’t worry, father” Marinette heard her speak with such a passion and courage it made her tremble “We will protect her, you can count on us”

Lucifer stared at his daughter, his smile not faltering nor changing but Marinette could swear his eyes shined with pride for his daughter for a moment before it was gone. A hum coming from him before setting his empty cup on the table.

“I do believe that my daughter” Lucifer spoke “however, I must emphasize the part of protecting both of them. No matter what, if anything happens, we might not survive the outcome. After all, I don’t believe Hell needs a second purge so soon.”

A crash was heard and everyone turned to Marinette’s direction, the cup of tea had fallen through her hands that were shaking, her eyes wide.

“What do you mean by a second purge?” Marinette asked raising her voice that was laced with desperation “like the ones that King Uther ordered killing everyone with magic? I am a danger to you all!?”

Lucifer chuckled but was amused by the little human going through a rant about how she was a danger to all of the demons in the Hotel. It was quite amusing if he said so himself. Relinquishing on the confused and surprised faces of everyone around him. Even the radio demon looked amused, for whatever reason, along with the famous porn star, who was covering a hand over his mouth to cover his chuckles.

“I get hurt on almost a daily basis! I mean I am so clumsy that if I get a paper cut, they might punish you? Can’t I go somewhere safer? Like…maybe have a small room only for me? Wait do you even have some kind of jails? I could spend my days in quarantine…” Marinette kept on her rant before being interrupted by the princess.

“Hey” Charlie spoke, “it’s alright just, breath, ok, don’t worry we are tougher than we look!”

Lucifer chuckled silently looking at his daughter and her girlfriend talking Marinette into sitting down before she could start again with her incessant rant.

“I fear it would be counterproductive” Lucifer spoke to Marinette “It is not a bother and as long as you remain on the Hotel grounds you will be safe. You do not need to worry about the souls we’ve lost and after all the sinners are here for a reason.”

Marinette smiled sheepishly before letting her breath out, she knew she needed to be careful but she had to trust them for that. She couldn’t help but feel that she would end up going out of her mind if she didn’t go out at least once, or twice. They didn’t know how long it would take to send her back.

“We can arrange times for you to go out if you wish” Lucifer spoke, “It will be with time and a careful plan, but we might be able to make your stay more bearable if time keeps going and there is no solution for sending you to the human realm.”

Marinette nodded and let out a breath of relief. She didn’t have anything else to say so she would just stay and do her best to cope with the situation.

“Well,” Lucifer spoke again standing up “this has been a delight, but I’m afraid I must go. You all know the risks, and I will be in contact. I bid you adieu!”

The residents and staff of the hotel stared at the back of the king of hell retreating elegantly, almost like if he was sliding with every step he took. As he was about to reach the doors of the hotel he stopped before turning once more, his eyes glowing and his smile becoming a teasing smirk before speaking in a deep voice.

“Do not disappoint me again, Charlotte” Lucifer spoke “this time I won’t be able to clean up your mess”

With that air of finality, Lucifer left, the doors slamming after him and leaving a hobby full of demons with confused and nervous faces. All of them turning to Marinette in the silence the King of hell had left them in.

“So…” Marinette broke the silence “where am I going to sleep?”

* * *

Adrien threw his mask to his bed as hard as he could, the anger consuming him even if he could hear Plagg telling him to calm down. He couldn't believe what he just saw, they all had decided to just ...throw her to hell. Marinette, the girl who would probably beat Ladybug in a fight!

“Kid,” Plagg spoke “I get it! I am as mad as you but it doesn’t mean I will let that stupid terrorist get the best of you!”

Adrien sighed before taking a deep breath, counting through ten. The exercise worked as he saw Plagg smile and nod proud of him once he felt like himself.

“Look” Plagg started “this time we must be careful, it is a delicate matter and we must treat it as it is. However, we must be active so I must tell you this kid, put that cunning mind into work, no more push over, no more nice guy. Capiche?”

He knew this, he had to be strong and cool-headed as Ladybug had always told him to be during a fight. He had to maintain his cool and be active this time. No more mister highway, this time he was going to bring Lila down for good; and if the rest of the class fell with her, well he would try his best to make them face the lesser of evils. They all had decided to hurt Marinette and consequences must be faced, even if he still wanted them to repent and help him.

“You’re right Plagg,” Adrien says “Thank you, I... I just feel lost you know”

Plagg sighed, once he had heard those same words, in another time and from another boy not much older than Adrien. He had been quite the looker like him but his tongue was sharper and possessing one of the most cunning minds he had the pleasure of working with. Both of them had come from abusive relationships with parental figures but never once flattered when the time came, and he was proud Adrien was starting to realize his mistakes.

“I know,” Plagg said before floating to Adrien’s bed “kid you’re young and I told you I would support you. What0s done can0t be undone, besides we’re the black cat, with a mind as mine and my charm we will be able to help you pigtailed friend and bring her back! Now go get ready to sleep, you feeble human, I only need cheese to recharge energy but you do need those hours of rest unless you want your father breathing down your neck for having bags under your eyes. Tomorrow is a new day; one we must use to its full potential!”

Adrien smiled before nodding, taking extra care into his pajamas and brushing his teeth and hair. It was not an ideal solution but he knew Plagg was right, he needed time and to act but that had to be done once he was in class. He couldn’t make mistakes and maybe the rest would help him have a fresh mind before facing the liar and his lackeys.

With a yawn and a final stretch, he climbed up to his bed and closed his eyes. Emotionally drained and in need of sleep.

“G’night Plagg” Adrien said before falling into Morpheus arms, the sound of his breathing being the only sound in his room.

“Tikki” Plagg said looking at the moon “please take care of yourself, and of Marinette too. I don’t know how long will it take for him to break”

Plagg did not expect and answer but the cold and the silence made him feel weak, but the shining stars helped him a little bit. He knew this was bad, and he had to think of an excuse for Ladybug’s absence and indulge Adrien into destroying the Akumas rather than having her purify them if the need arises. He just hoped he wouldn’t lose another kitten, the first one he had lost would be forever ingrained into his mind, especially the way he smiled at him. Truly one sweet kitten who had fell and Plagg wasn’t able to help him rise again.

Turning to see Adrien sleep on the bed he bowed his head.

“I won’t let anything happen to you kid” Plagg swore, determination lacing through his words “I promise”

* * *

Stolas watched as Blizto discreetly took Loona’s hand in his, during the car ride they had discussed the issue of how the book had ended in the mortal realm. It was indeed an accident, however no matter what he says the King of hell would have a say in their judgment and final sentence. He just hoped his highness would be merciful enough to let them live.

“I’m sorry,” Stolas said, his eyes looking at all of the small weird family sitting on the limousine “but this is a matter of utmost importance, although I am not able to discuss the details just know I wouldn’t be doing this unless I was under orders from Lucifer himself.”

The imps nodded, Mollie and Moxxie holding each other close as they discussed things like the weather or jokes, things that would distract them from the metaphorical ax.

“We …understand” Blitzo said “thank you for arranging the audience”

Stolas nodded, however, his lips were on a thin line. He didn’t want to think about it but he had orders and even if he was powerful, he could never stand up to the King of hell himself.

The closer the limousine got to the palace the heavier the atmosphere became, none of them wanted to admit it but whatever it was waiting for them was bad. They could feel it in their very core.

A few minutes later the doors from the palace were opened and the limousine stopped on the main door. Stolas was the first one to go out from the limousine before letting his companions walk through the doors, a few servants greeting them as four guards walked beside them.

Standing in front of the ivory doors with stains of blood the group felt their blood run cold as a scream reached their ears and a laugh made them tremble. No matter how much they tried to hide it, how much they wanted to scape. It was time for their punishment.

Blitzo looked at the guards and noticed they had been for a while standing in front of the door.

“Maybe the King is busy!” Blitzo exclaimed, “we can come back later if he …”

No word came after that when the doors creaked open, showing the throne room. Lilith sitting behind Lucifer in all her glory while the King of hell’s distinctive feral smile was present. His eyes glowing as he raised his head to see the imps.

“Welcome,” Lucifer spoke as the guards pushed the imps inside the room slamming the doors shut “now, don’t be afraid, we’re just going to have a nice little chat!”

Blitzo gulped before raising his head to face the King, feeling that this time he might not walk away with his life.

* * *

Chloe was already on her phone waiting for the class to begin, everyone had arrived except Marinette. Every time someone entered, she raised her gaze to see if it was the blunette, just to be disappointed and nervous. But even as the bell rang Marinette didn’t appear, Chloe trying to brush it off as her not feeling well and needing some me time, unfortunately, her gut was telling her something else.

Chloe stays put as the teacher called list, not missing the way Adrien flinched when Marinette’s name was called but no one dared to even breathe.

“Anyone has seen Marinette?” Miss Bustier asked before everyone went silent “it is strange for her to miss a day of school, especially when we would discuss her plans for the next group trip”

Lila was the first one to speak, raising her hand as she leaned closer to Adrien who tried to push her away.

“We haven’t seen her since yesterday” Lila exclaimed, everyone, voicing their confirmation too “maybe she was feeling sick or needed some rest Miss Bustier!”

Miss Bustier nodded but Chloe could see Adrien’s fists on the table, he looked mad. It was an interesting reaction for what Chloe could tell. He never acted like that, unless it was something important for him. It went all morning like that, people acting weird. Specially Alya and Nino, they seemed all clingier to the liar than usual. Sending a quick text message to Luka and Kagami to ask if they knew something about Marinette or had been in contact with her that morning

She decided to observe her classmates all day, it didn’t matter what happened or how much they tried to hide it. They were on edge about something. It had to be related to Marinette since she had noticed that every time anyone as much mentioned her name they tensed up. Lila didn’t show it so openly but she could see those small shoulders straightening and her eyes looking anywhere but with whom she was talking. Their wide eyes, how they got into defense mode about little things, and how they all got nervous about little things.

Those were small things, however as the day progressed the evidence was there. She just had to know what was going on, and probably there was only one person who would tell her.

Adrien Agreste

She was going to face him at the end of the day, but a small vibration coming from her phone made her stop. She went once, twice and a third time over the message, her eyes wide in shock.

No matter, determination clouded her mind as well as controlled anger. She had work to do and she needed answers right now. Once the classroom was clear except for herself and the prey, with the Liar and her sheep out for lunch Chloe approached Adrien, barely concealing her scowl as she slammed her hand on the table where Adrien was laying on his bag.

“Speak Agreste!” Chloe demanded, her stare burning holes in Adrien “What’s going on? What the fuck did the little Liar do?!”

Adrien gulped, he felt cornered, no way out and Chloe was going to destroy him. He knew it, she looked dangerous and it was worse for he knew that her anger wouldn’t attract Akumas.

“I…Chloe please let me explain” Adrien tried to talk before being interrupted by a furious Chloe.

“You mean to tell me you had something to do with Marinette’s disappearance?” Chloe growled looking disappointed at Adrien who just shrunk more in his place “because now her parents are worried sick about their daughter and are just waiting the 24 hours required to fill in the missing person report”

“I’ll explain!” Adrien exclaimed “but…not here…just…. wait until school’s over, then we can go to wherever you want and I’ll tell you everything! I promise!”

Chloe blocked her phone before putting it away on her purse. Her gaze never leaving Adrien, but her stare making him feel as if he was the one to blame, and maybe he was.

“You better give me a good explanation Agreste” the venom dripping with every word she said made Adrien have a shiver run through his spine “because I won’t forgive you if you hurt Marinette”

Adrien gulped and nodded; Chloe just gave him a short nod of confirmation before exiting the room closing the door behind her. Adrien sighed and tried to calm down his heart, he didn’t want this, but he needed to be honest and help Marinette and for now, Chloe was his only hope to achieve such a feat.

* * *

“And this is going to be your room!” Charlie exclaimed as Marinette entered the hotel room painted in red colors “We can change the colors to some of your choice if you want, but I think that can wait for tomorrow, you need to rest.”

Marinette nodded, the room was big, it had its bathroom and a small nigh table beside the big bed. The main colors being black, red, and some details in gold. The bed was something huge for her bit she guessed it was just standard for hell’s habitants, white sheets with red covers, it looked quite soft so it was a plus.

It had been an eventful night, after everything had been discussed they decided to give Marinette a room near Charlie’s and Vaggie’s room. Just thinking about the security for now, after all, hell was full of gossip but no one would want her to be in danger so soon. Charlie would make a special barrier for it but for this night she would use a simple spell that would maintain her safe from anyone who wished to harm her before she could get into something more delicate and powerful to protect Marinette during the Hotel grounds.

“Yeah, um, thanks to your highness,” Marinette said before frowning due to the princess uncomfortable expression “is…there something wrong?”

Charlie chuckled nervously and shook her head, a hand going to rub one of her arms before looking at Marinette again. She could feel the princess being self-conscious but it was soon gone once she raised her head to look at Marinette again. She looked tired and a lot older than what she looked; a bit of pain hidden behind those expressions but the princess quickly shook it away.

“I’m…not comfortable with that title,” the princess said “or my full name, I would prefer if you’d call me Charlie”

Marinette nodded, she had noticed how the princess was uncomfortable but thought it was something about her being a human or the presence of her father. She didn’t know she had made the other feel uneasy by calling her those titles.

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette said trying to amend things “I will try my best …Charlie”

Charlie smiled before approaching Marinette, a hand on her shoulder as a form of support. Tikki floating around the room examining the decorations and furniture. Still near Marinette if it was needed. She could see Charlie was just more worried about her than what had happened before so it eased her thoughts.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Charlie said before giving her a brighter smile “I’ll leave you to rest now, it’s going to be a big day tomorrow and we will all need out energy to make the best out of it”

Marinette nodded before laughing, Charlie was sure a character. Sweet, innocent, and with a big heart. She was already starting to like her. energetic and quite optimistic. It was something she could admire, as well as resourceful

“Sure,” Marinette said, “although I don’t have any pajamas or sleeping clothes….”

Charlie chuckled and Vaggie appeared from behind her, handing Marinette some clothes that looked to be made of silk, rich black color greeted her as the soft material was placed on her hands.

“That’s why Vaggie and I decided to let you borrow some of our clothes until we can get your measures to go shopping for some” Charlie explained putting an arm around the other demon “I know this is strange for you and everything is too different but please don’t hesitate to talk to us. We want to help you as much as we can”

Marinette nodded and smiled at the two female demons, noticing how Vaggie leaned into Charlie’s touch. That sight melted her heart a bit and gave her hope, after all, if they could show love, compassion, and kindness it wouldn't that bad. She just had to remember that this was hell and it wasn’t known for having good people all around.

“Thank you” Marinette smiled “for everything”

Both demons smiled at her before looking at each other.

“It’s our pleasure,” Charlie said turning to the door before opening it and letting Vaggie walk outside “now it’s getting late so we should get some rest, good night Marinette”

“Night Marinette” Vaggie waved and offered a shy smile at the human

Marinette waved and smiled, trying to reassure them that she was going to be alright on her own.

“Good night!” Marinette said before the door was closed and she could see a small flash of light. Meaning that the spell was already placed on the door of her room.

With a heavy sigh Marinette let herself fall to the bed, the nightclothes still on her hands but her head nowhere near this moment. Staring at the ceiling he could only think about her parents and how they could be searching for her. Deciding to change into the nightclothes they had given her she went to the bathroom and left her costume fall on the floor. She felt drained, everything hurt and she could see the small wounds on her knees and hands. Taking a towel, she proceeded to dampen it enough to clean them the best she could, it was as if someone had turned on the autopilot, still not believing what was happening.

She could just think about her parents, her friends, what would they be doing now, and if she could even communicate with them. How could she help the people in Paris if she was there, how could she be worthy of their trust when she had been lured so easily into a trap…

“Hey Tikki” Marinette spoke softly, staring at the small goddess that was floating near the bed, “you think we’ll be able to return?”

Tiki smiled at her chosen, Marinette had been holding up well with the situation but the tears that were now falling from her eyes were evidence she still had doubts. All the feelings she had been suppressing, all the emotions now clouding her mind and her just trying to do her best to be in control of the situation.

“I believe we will Marinette” Tikki spoke before floating in her chosen’s line of vision “We need to trust that the king will help us, don’t worry Mari”

Marinette nodded, curling on herself in a fetal position. Tears still coming out of her eyes as Tikki went to hug her holder offering her support as Marinette let out everything she was feeling. For once the fear of being controlled because of her emotional state was gone and a sweet relief came by letting all her doubts and frustrations out, voicing them so that only her closest confidant would be able to hear them.

Soon enough the tears stopped, a few hiccups still coming from the motional teen, exhausted physically and mentally. The room became black and it made her shiver, feeling the darkness gather around her, as if it was again coming for her. She didn’t want that, she wanted a light, she wanted something to look at, anything, just not to feel alone.

Curling more on her bed Marinette could feel the covers moving around her body, giving her warmth where she cuddled, her eyes barely even beginning to focus as the exhaustion caught up with her body and mind. As if her wish was being granted she felt a warmth caress her exposed skin, and a soft light filter through her eyelids, as if it was the light the moon would provide during the night, enough to make her feel as if she wasn’t alone. Turning to face the ceiling again she tried to open her eyes once more to thank Tikki since she was the one that probably moved the cover enough for Marinette to grab it.

Marinette tried to find Tikki, however, the sight once she opened her eyes was different, a starry sky greeted her making a soft smile appear on her face. Raising her arm to try and catch one of the shooting stars made Marinette laugh, before letting it fall to her side, now more in peace and ready to sleep for hours.

“Thank you... Tikki” Marinette managed to whisper before she fell into Morpheus’ arms, her sleep wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares nor worries.

Tikki flew near the door, a soft smile on her face as she watched the constellations light up the room. It’s dim light now making the place look as if it was a planetarium, the magic behind the creation making her feel nostalgic as she remembered one of her holders who used this exact method to fall asleep while they talked.

“Thank you” Tikki whispered, watching as the door of Marinette’s room closed without making any noise knowing well who the culprit was.

A smile was on her face, before floating to the pillow near Marinette’s face and laying on it. Closing her eyes to rest before the next day came, since the adventure had just started.

None of them noticed how the phone light up with the notification of a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS TO YOU IF YOU GOT THE REFERENCES! Seriously I'm in so many fandoms a lot of references will be popping from time to time XD so anyway, let me just tell you this is one of the longest chapters I've written so far and I hope you've enjoyed it! I will try to answer all of your comments and messages if you want! <3 of course I'll try not to leave spoilers but I do hope you keep up with me because we're here for a long ride!  
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!! <3 <3 <3 For those who follow my other stories I am working on them, and probably will post something soon if school lets me T.T I'll try my best to give it all for you guys!


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is already in hell, there are people searching for her in Paris, the demons are in quite a pickle since having been discovered as the ones to lost the book...what else is there more to say guys? enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO MUCH TO POST THIS CHAPTER!!! I was actually going to make it longer but I almost wrote 20 pages of word, I hope you all feel it's enough and please just be patient with me, ti seems school is asking more of me andI hate it that it's my final year with tons of new proyects...But I will try to give you all one more chapter before the end of the month I promise!

It was night already in Paris, walking down the street Marinette enjoyed the soft breeze that played with the loose strands of her hair. Using her jacket to snuggle into the warmth it provided, the odd contrast with the cold air made her comfortable as it was something familiar during the autumn. It was nice, the lights shining and the trees whispering as the air passed through its leaves. Looking around she felt an odd sense of nostalgia fill her mind. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, still walking hearing the sound of her footsteps and the wind.

Once she opened her eyes, that changed.

The street was unusually lonely but the shadows seemed to have grown larger since the last time she had glanced at them, the air seemed to have stopped too as an unnatural silence filled the street. Holding her jacket close to her she speeds up, the street seemed to be closing in around her and she wasn’t feeling safe anymore.

Her instincts screaming for her to run, the street becoming larger in front of her with every step she took, the shadows raising until she could only see as far as she could raise her hands.

Then she heard it.

Voices all around her breaking the silence, echoes of footsteps getting closer to her. Every noised mixed in barely giving her time to identify some of the words and voices since they all were speaking at the same time. Almost tripping over her feet, there was a beat of silence before she could hear the murmurs stop and her heartbeat was now sounding in her ears.

Bone-chilling laughter was heard, the kind that made the hair on her neck stand up. Breaking into a run Marinette moved in instinct, her not minding the pain. She even tried covering her ears, anything to get away from those voices that seemed to be all around her.

Soon enough she stumbled into the open space of the park near her house, hoping for it to be enough. Unfortunately, nothing was ever easy for her.

It never was

Looking over her shoulder she tried to see if someone was following her, she tripped, but her body never touched the floor.

No, she was falling into an endless pit, the last thing she managed to see was the figures of her classmates that were smiling, just watching her with smiles sharper than she had ever seen and cold eyes as they all surrounded the hole that she had fallen through.

She tried to reach up, desperately searching for something to grab and use it to pull her through. The portal slowly started to close itself.

She wanted to scream, to ask for help, to curse, anything but it seemed her voice was gone.

The figures slowly disappearing as the portal closed, the sound of various footsteps walking away until they were gone. Only one final figure remained and its smile was the worst one. Full teeth and the sharpest canines she had ever seen. It was right down feral, malice dripping from it.

When she focused on the lonely figure it finally revealed itself as a dark red light bathed it.

Lila Rossi standing in all her glory a book in one hand and something on her other hand

“well, good riddance” her voice was full of venom and self-satisfaction as she closed her fists around her earrings, softly glowing with the light of Tikki’s magic “goodbye useless bug”

With that the portal closed in a whim, leaving Marinette in the darkness. Surrounding her and pulling her down into the abyss.

* * *

Marinette opened up her eyes, blinking she was greeted with a stary sky not too far out of her reach. The soft glimmer of the stars making her breath even out slowly. She hadn't noticed the sweat that covered her body after that nightmare but moving to rest on her right side with the bedsheets clinging into her skin as if they had been pasted made that clear.

With one small sigh, she turned to see the sky again, trying to memorize it. Memories of having her father and mother tell her stories before sleeping filled her mind.

She started to hum a melody her father had once sang to her, it was a beautiful melody. However, when trying to remember the lyrics she just found out her memory was fuzzy. But it was enough to lure her into a deep sleep.

Not noticing how Tikki had been awake during the whole ordeal. Her eyes wide open as she recalled the soft tunes and when one of her past holders had once sung this song to go to sleep or just to cheer up his mother after a stressful day.

She sighed, using her magic to protect Marinette and keep her safe for the rest of the night.

* * *

Blitzo had tried to explain the situation the best he could, but no matter what he said Lucifer’s smile had grown showing all his teeth and his eyes remained solely on him, the soft glowing now becoming a full light that illuminated his face in a dark red hue. The king of hell looked frightening, downright from head to toe, no matter what image and how pristine his suit looked or the rosy cheeks he possessed.

“So, you’re telling me” Lucifer started as his shoulders shook with laughter, making everyone tremble “that you, stole the book and somehow in your stupid crusade to eliminate a body in the human world all of you managed to lose it”

Lucifer threw his head back, going full out laughing as if he had been told the best joke ever and Blitzo laughed along with the king, trying to make the situation lighter. The sound was making nothing but put fear in his body as he knew the King was going to be merciless in his punishment.

“Basically...yes, your majesty,” Blitzo said as the king’s laughter came to a stop “quite a story isn’t it?”

Lucifer stood up not bothering to answer the question, his height not stopping the lower demons from shaking in fear as the king walked down the stairs from his throne. Every step he took made an echo that filled the room, the shadows growing with him and soon enough they all could see the anger in his eyes.

“Yes, it is quite the story indeed” Lucifer spoke, his deep tone unnerving the demons even more “however you do not understand how much you have disrupted the harmony and how much danger your little mistake is going to cost.”

Blitzo took a step forward, in front of the demons he considered his family. He hoped it was enough for the king to understand that he would do it, bowing trying to look more submissive.

“Wha-what do you mean your majesty?” Blitzo asked, already fearing the answer.

Lucifer turned from them as he made some gestures with his hands. His smile feral and his eyes screaming for them to get their punishment as soon as he was finished talking, on the throne his queen was just staring at them with hunger in her eyes. She knew she was going to get a show and couldn't wait for the massacre to come down.

“How much do you all know about the Miraculous?” Lucifer asked, patronizing them as he already knew the answer “because you not only caused for a human to just trapped, it is a pure human soul that, on top of it all, is also the wielder of the miraculous of creation!”

The king’s voice on the last sentence made them all cower in fear. It didn’t matter they had tried to appear brave, that voice so deep and full of evil had scared them to the core. The eyes piercing their no longer beating hearts until they could only feel cold, the shivers down his spine, and their body reacting to the evil presence in the room.

Blitzo remained in front of them, the consequences of his actions slowly downing into him and shaking him to the core. He didn’t want to think about it, but he knew he would be paying for it tenfold when the king had him between his claws.

He wished there was something else he could do, even if it meant praying to the god that the humans venerated so much would make it so that they all could scape he would get on his knees and beg. Do anything and everything to make things right.

“However,” Lucifer sighed shaking his head as if he was remembering something bothersome “I do have to let the other party take their say at your sentence.”

All of them blinked and let out a breath, watching as the shadows retreated and the glow receded. The queen welcoming her king with open arms as he walked up to his throne again.

“You will all have to answer to the one you’ve hurt” Lucifer exclaimed, “but since it is late for the damaged party to come, you will all spend a day in the dungeons until further notice. Please do enjoy your stay.”

With a snap, the demons were transported to the dungeons as Lucifer had promised. Not even being able to protest or argue.

The four demons stared at each other, in the blink ok an eye the king had left them in a strange room. It didn’t have chains nor windows or doors. It just was a room filled in darkness but with enough light coming from a small bulb on the ceiling to help them identify forms. It would take a lot to get used to for the night. However, they all were together and alive.

“Well, at least we are…” Blitzo tried to raise their spirits but everyone had gone to a corner, Millie, and Moxxie hugging each other trying to comfort each other. Loona just looked at Blitzo and sighed, shaking her head and curling into another corner.

The bulb started to flicker until the light was gone. It all seemed normal and just something that probably happened because no one did maintenance in the room.

That is until a scream sounded in the air, breaking them from the silence they all were, voices now screaming in their ears, everyone hearing their deepest fears, rejections, demanding things, and even watching some apparitions haunted them without rest. Everyone was haunted by their fears but no one else could see them.

Minutes that felt like hours passed, all of them wishing for the torture to end. A small plant in the middle of the room, covered with black goo stood proud and tall. The shadows that were watching them enjoying the screams of fear that the demons were producing.

* * *

Marinette sighed, turning on the soft blankets of the bed. She cuddled herself getting comfy. She didn’t remember the last time she could feel as if she had a good night’s rest. But now she was going to enjoy it as long as she could. Again, she remembered her duties and schedule for the day, however, she wanted for once to ignore all of them and stay on the bed, maybe her mother would let her stay if she claimed she didn’t feel well enough to go to school. The nightmare still fresh in her mind but she hoped the long list of things she had panned would make it go away.

Opening her eyes, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light on the room, at first the reddish colors of the ceiling disoriented her, along with not finding the source of the light and that her kitty pillow wasn’t even there.

“What the…” Marinette said turning to lean on her wall and then search for her nightstand when she fell from the bed.

With a small scream she was on the carpet, her blankets all tangled up with her legs and her pillow on top on her head.

“where…” she murmured taking in the soft touch of the carpet and its patterns. It looked quite old but well cared for and it was handmade. She couldn’t stop touching it feeling the fabric between her fingers “I…Tikki?”

“I’m here,” Tikki said appearing near the confused girl “how are you feeling?”

Marinette looked at her while taking in her surroundings, the pillow fell on the floor when she raised herself to take a better look at the room.

The red colors contrasted well with the dark wood of the furniture and the small lamp on top of the bed she wasn’t able to identify in the dark of the night, she looked at her sleeping clothes noticing they were not her own and were rather baggy but comfortable. Marinette turned to see the blankets, the white sheets comforting in a manner since she didn’t like all the room being so dark. Raising to her feet she noticed how the stars she had seen last night were gone from the ceiling.

“Tikki…am I really in…” she couldn’t finish her question, bile rising to her mouth as the flashbacks of what happened yesterday came to her mind. Suddenly feeling cold and almost naked even with the warm temperature in the room and her clothes covering her body.

“Yes,” Tikki said landing on her shoulder “but I’m here Marinette! And so are the rest of the kwamis! I’m sure you’ll be at home in no time!”

Marinette smiled, trying to soak up the warmth Tikki was providing, as small as it was it felt nice to know someone else was watching her back. However, she just couldn’t help but feel as if a great weight had been lifted. It had been months since she had been able to go full out with her emotions, without the fear do Hawkmoth akumatizing her. It had been liberating to cry and not to feel the need to hide her emotions.

So far Marinette could remember the events of last night happening, her eyes widened and she ran to the restroom. Her heart beating so fast and loud she was sure everyone in the hotel could hear it. The box with the miraculous where it was supposed to be, right under her clothes, her phone discarded on the floor too.

“Come on…please” Marinette spoke as she opened the box staring at every single miraculous safe, except for the ones she was sure that were in Paris “Oh thank God”

Tikki smiled and stayed by her side, that is until her stomach growled. They both stared at each other before breaking out laughing. Marinette was almost on the floor, tears forming in her eyes and breathless. The relief she was feeling was quite intoxicating. She didn’t remember the last time that she laughed so hard, her belly hurt so much that even breathing hurt.

Her stomach decided to stop that by making a growling sound that made Tikki giggle.

“I guess it’s time for some food!” Tikki said, “want me to go and ask Charlie to see if she has some clothes you could borrow? I could also ask her if it’s alright for you to join them during breakfast if you want”

Marinette grabbed her costume, it was torn, with bloodstains and dirty, but with some work she could use the fabric to make herself a new shirt and maybe some shorts. She had been quite

“I think so if it isn’t a bother Tikki” Marinette smiled taking her phone in her hands before looking at the shower, noticing how the bathtub seemed to be wide enough for her to be able to stretch her legs “I guess a bath wouldn’t be that bad”

Tikki laughed before nodding and kissing Marinette’s cheek, she then flew out of the restroom right through the wall leaving Marinette alone in the bathroom.

Marinette sighed, taking a deep breath she opened the tap letting the hot water fill the tub. She quickly went through the soaps that were on the stand for her to use. They seemed quite nice so she just grabbed one and the shampoo. Placing them on a corner for easy access for her she turned to brush her hair with her hands to undo most of the knots before letting her hair down, she could ask Charlie about how she could help them around the hotel or if she could maybe help them around in the kitchen.

“I wish I could talk with my friends” Marinette sighed turning off the tap and checking the water’s temperature before taking off her clothes, just deciding to soak a whole to see if it would relieve the ache in her muscles “I bet they would know what to do…”

At that moment her phone light up and buzzed surprising Marinette, who almost jumped hearing her distinctive Instagram notification sound coming from it.

Marinette rubbed her eyes before turning her gaze into her phone again, the screen was dark and it hadn’t moved from the top of the pile of clothes she had left in the middle of the classroom and looking at the phone. She was just waiting for another notification to show up so she could verify it wasn’t her mind playing tricks to her. But after some quiet minutes, she gave up. It probably had been just her imagination.

Taking a deep breath, she took her time in bathing herself, from head to toe scrubbing away the dirt, and taking care of filing in her mind the injuries and scrapes she found. She could ask Charlie if they had a first aid kit to clean them properly later, as none of them was severe enough to raise red flags on her mind. Once she finished, she continued with her hair, taking her time to give herself a massage in her scalp and hope it would help her to relax.

After feeling clean enough, she stood up, letting the bathtub empty, and opened the tap of the shower to rinse herself better and enjoy the water slowly hitting her skin, it reminded her of her own house. Slowly she took deep breaths, counting and emptying her mind, just focusing on her breathing, forgetting about any trouble and the horrible sensation the nightmare had left her with. Once she was sure she had rinsed the shampoo out of her hair she closed the tap, slowly

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel and put it around herself and then used another one to dry her hair as much as she could.

“I’m back!” Tikki announced before appearing through the door of the bathroom “Charlie said they would bring you a change of clothes, they will leave it on the door, and that maybe you could all talk about buying at least basics for you during breakfast if you’d like”

Marinette smiled and nodded, it would be nice to meet them properly during breakfast and with a much more relaxed atmosphere than last night.

“Thanks, Tikki!” she smiled “I just wish I knew what to do…and... I miss my parents…my friends…do you think they miss me?”

Tikki smiled and nodded, hugging Marinette’s cheek once again to show her support and love.

“I am sure they do” Tikki spoke softly “I bet they’re all worried about you right now and searching for you”

Marinette smiled and nodded before her eyes fell in the miraculous box, an idea coming to her mind now that she wasn’t clouded by the worry and shock of being trapped in hell. Her body no longer ached that much and with no one else around she could feel free to talk to Tikki, plan anything to return home as fast as she could. Just thinking about how she left Paris with just her partner Chat Noir against Hawkmoth and Mayura. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if an Akuma appeared and she wasn’t there.

“Hey! Tikki!” Marinette sprinted to the miracle box “I …maybe I could use Kaalki! I mean I could use the miraculous to make a portal! And I could manage to get to my house faster! It would just take some time to manage make that portal and maybe just talk with Lucifer and …Tikki? What’s wrong?”

Tikki was just looking down, her face serious and her gaze downwards. Marinette left the box again before her back slumped guessing the answer just by the little goddess expression.

“I fear it is not that simple Marinette” Tikki spoke, her tone as if she was about to teach her something “in essence the miraculous operate in basic energy as you could call it, and as you know there are many types of energy. However, we’re talking about teleportation, making energy and matter travel from one plane to another”

Marinette nodded; she had learned that in the various theories many science fiction movies had been working on. One prime example was the use of quantum energy in the movie of the Avengers, it was quite confusing but she understood the basics. Everything ran into energy, no matter the source every living thing got energy from a source they just manipulated it.

“In essence, magic is energy, free available energy in a realm, it’s everywhere and we use it in a certain quantity” Tikki explained “Think of it like with the wands of the movies you’ve seen, they are used as conducts until they can develop more their magic as time goes and they train themselves and even then every person has a certain level of magic they can use”

Marinette nodded, her mind trying to comprehend everything Tikki was saying. This was a bit confusing but she could understand the basics. Magic was like energy, just a different kind of it, and the sources could be from a plant to a mix of people who could be in tune with it and certain artifacts that could be used to enhance that natural ability to manipulate it.

“So, magic is like the energy that we all could use, some more than others” Marinette spoke “and it could be enhanced thanks to certain artifacts”

Tikki smiled and nodded happily, Marinette had broken it down quite fast. She was proud of her holder being able to have an open mind and be so intelligent, even in times of trouble, she knew other people would have broken down and just fell into despair but she possessed an inquisitive mind even if sometimes that could be dangerous.

“That is right!” Tikki spoke “The holders are chosen not only by their value and promise but also by their affinity with the miraculous and even their affinity with magic”

Marinette stared at Tikki; she didn’t think she would ever hear that she had a natural ability to call forth magic. Even if it was slow it meant having the miraculous was not just mere coincidence or an accident. She was chosen because she was destined to use that miraculous.

“So ...I am a perfect candidate for the Ladybug Miraculous?” Marinette asked, her eyes wide and glassy “I wasn’t just chosen on a whim?”

Tikki smile, her features filled with warmth that made tears fall from her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

“Marinette you are a marvelous holder!” Tikki exclaimed “you were always special with that mind and that beautiful heart! I don’t doubt that even without being a holder you’d have changed the world!”

Marinette smiled and sniffed, cleaning the tearstains with the back of her hand.

“Thank you Tikki, that means so much to me…” Marinette said, her voice breaking a bit on the vowels “but…why do you say it’s difficult? Would it be easy just to use the Miraculous and create a portal?”

Tikki smiled, she guessed that now that they had broken the basics it would be easier to explain the portals for Marinette.

“Yes,” Tikki said, accepting that it would be a straightforward solution “but as we talked, magic comes from the realm we’re in, usually Kaalki has never had to travel from one realm to another. Every travel has been made in the human realm, places where humans with help of their intelligence and machines have managed to arrive. Here in hell, it’s another realm, an unknown realm filled with a different energy. This is something we’ve never been through, but it is the same process, here we have a different kind of energy, that would be used to make the portal”

It was a strange concept and it sounded unreal, but Marinette understood. This was an unexplored situation and Tikki was worried about what could happen to her and the miraculous.

“Hell, basically, is made of miasma, matter, and energy” Tikki explained “the miasma could be taken as a kind of energy. Every demon possesses some kind. It is deadly as it is necessary for them.”

Tikki flew to where Kaalki’s miraculous symbol was before patting it.

“As you know teleportation is the action of transferring matter or energy from one point to another” Tikki explained and made a motion of having two different points “what Kaalki does is use the energy and some magic to create a portal. The magic is tied to the realm and such is the energy since it is tied to the holder who decides to which place, they want to go”

Marinette frowned as realization dawned on her.

“Kaalki not only uses the energy and the magic the holder could have” Marinette spoke softly “she also uses the energy around her to create the portal”

Tikki nodded, letting Marinette process her discovery. It was something hard to understand but also it takes a deep knowledge of science, and even if Marinette was a smart girl, she was still very much human.

“In essence, Kaalki would have to take part of your energy and mix it along with the energy she could gather from around her, along with the magic. Exposing you to the miasma, that could and would not only affect you physically but also in your essence” Tikki explained “I do not know how much it would affect you but it would mark you forever, dooming your afterlife to spend it here or in the purgatory. I don’t want to risk it Marinette” Tikki spoke with a mournful tone “I know there must be another way and I know they all will help us to find it, but for now, let’s just have faith.”

Marinette sighed but nodded, it had been worth a shot asking about this. It didn’t matter, Tikki was right, they had help and soon she would return home.

“I guess so…” Marinette smiled sadly “thanks Tikki”

Someone knocking the door of her room interrupted the moment, startling both of them before Marinette walked in the direction of the door.

“Meanwhile I’ll try to make the best out of this situation” Marinette exclaimed “I bet I could learn more guardian things and practice more before returning home”

Tikki laughed but nodded. Her holder was such a wonderful person and had a spirit that was hard to break. She admired Marinette for it and hoped that this would end soon. With a smile on her face, she joined Marinette’s side going by her side to greet the princess of hell with the promised change of clothes and hopefully an invitation to join them for breakfast.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes; he had fallen asleep while reading the information about the progress his servants had made in searching for a copy of the book in his library. No matter, there were tons of books still left to check but they had brought him the most relevant ones. Outdated and not of much help but he had to keep looking, the sooner that human would return to her realm the better.

“What’s wrong my dear?” Lilith spoke, slowly going behind Lucifer’s chair and placing her hands on his shoulders “I know you’re tense but I wouldn’t be that worried about that human, she will be fine”

Lucifer closed his eyes, relieving in the small massage his wife was giving him. Just enjoying the touch and silent support she was offering him.

“I do not care that much for the human” he spoke, a frown forming on his features “if anything happens to her, I am concerned about what would happen to Charlotte if they ever learn she was under her protection”

Lilith smiled sadly; she knew Lucifer had been harsh with their daughter but she understood from where he was coming. He had been cast aside, led a rebellion against his father, the almighty, and had lost. Not only his place but his own family had given him the cold shoulder and had helped to throw him out of the place he had once considered to be his home.

Not the best example of great parenthood so far, so he had to learn, and unfortunately his belief of being hard and unforgivable had made it difficult for their relationship as Charlotte had grown up. Both of them no longer could see each other eye to eye, much less aster Lucifer had to maintain a profile as a king in front of everyone, even his daughter. No matter how much he loved her or how wrong he might express his love.

“I believe in our daughter,” Lilith said as she took a seat on Lucifer’s lap “and you should do the same, you wouldn’t have left her with the human if you didn’t believe she was capable to taking that responsibility.”

Lucifer smiled at his wife, she always seemed to know how to make him feel better even if it didn’t make his worries disappear.

“I know” he smiled “just don’t tell her I’ve said that I do have a reputation to maintain.”

Both of them laughed as Lucifer reviewed the books that were on his desk. No matter what he felt that they would need help in the upcoming days. He just hoped they were not going to have to ask for any favors upstairs.

“I just hope we can manage on our won” Lucifer commented before his wife stood up, pulling him out of the room, hoping to get something to eat and to let him breathe a bit more before returning to his office.

* * *

Chloe was waiting for Adrien in her room. She knew Adrien had practice with Kagami but she had decided to wait in a place where no one could bother her. She had everything ready and was even going through the idea of contacting Sabrina and her dad. She hadn’t been in speaking terms but she knew that Sabrina would listen to her once evidence was presented.

With a quick message, she had let Kagami know where and when she would be, and to bring Luka too. Hoping that they all would be discrete enough. After all, they had been taken out of practice thanks to her using the old “I will tell my daddy about this” trick with the principal.

Now it was just waiting and with such a short time notice they had to be quick. She was still on hold and had all notifications on to see if there was a message coming from Marinette, she had gone to the bakery and talked to Tom and Sabine, trying to keep up her front for them. Watching Sabine cry for Marinette and Tom all down made her chest hurt, but she had to be there and reassure them it would all be fine, that she would help in every way she could.

She would make sure Marinette would be alright. No matter what.

Memories started to come to mind, most of them had Marinette as a focal point. She still could remember the time when Marinette came to talk to her after the whole fiasco of Miracle Queen. Everyone suddenly seemed to remember how a bully she was, how awful she was, and how much of an actual evil person she had been. But they never stopped to think about how she had felt, not once, but Marinette had come to her.

Her first thought that crossed her mind seeing her facing the table, she had come to gloat about how she knew that Chloe had been the worst or to throw into her face that she had been a horrible person. She didn’t expect for Marinette to give her some of her favorite flavored macarons and sat with her.

She had spent the rest of the afternoon ignoring Marinette, the girl just sitting beside her, drinking some tea, and waiting for the time Chloe decided to talk to her. Once they did and Chloe had managed not to break down sobbing or just acting like a childish brat, Marinette confessed she just had seen her and didn’t want her to feel alone.

Chloe just shrugged and claimed she was never alone and that she didn’t have to do that for her, before standing up to pay for the things they had eating and mumbling a soft thank you to the pigtailed girl.

Days had passed and once Chloe had accepted to change and to open herself more, Marinette and she had become close. As close as friends could be, still talking about the things Chloe had done and her heartfelt apologies to Marinette. Either buying her some fabrics to helping around the bakery if she could, in tasks like arranging the shelves or maybe tasting new products.

Marinette had welcomed her with open arms but still being cautious, having to prove that she could change and was willing too. No matter the circumstances she had proven that it had been worth a shot to give her a second chance, and she would make sure Marinette would never doubt that. She wasn’t going to be impulsive nor emotional, she was going to think things through and be at her best.

Her phone rang interrupting her train of thoughts. It was Luka’s notification sound. Raising her phone Chloe read the message, they were on their way and thankfully they had even managed to give the slip to Adrien’s father for a few more minutes thanks to his driver.

“I might be luckier than I thought” Chloe smiled as he read the texts coming from Kagami, who seemed to be angrier than usual “it seems Adrien is barely getting a taste of the storm that is coming his way”

Chloe smiled, waiting for their arrival. It seems Adrien would probably be in for the ride of his life.

She asked for snacks to be delivered in her room along with tea and some Italian sodas. Trying to make it seem as if she wasn’t that angry at Adrien, after all, if he was going to talk, she would use all her cards against him.

* * *

Adrien knew he was probably shaking, scratch that, he was shaking. He didn’t know if it was because of the gazes of Kagami and Luka on his person or the imminent feeling of dread in his gut.

Probably both.

As the hotel came closer into his view the feeling increased, but he was determined to do right for once and just get it over with. It was time to realize and think about what he had done, the consequences that he had brought upon himself.

“We have arrived miss Kagami” the driver announced, stopping at one of the staff entrances Chloe had told them about “I shall wait for your message”

Kagami nodded and all of them got out of the car, slowly entering through passages Adrien had once used as Chat Noir but never as his civilian self. Kagami still wasn’t speaking to him and Luka seemed disappointed in him too. Their gazes just becoming heavier on his shoulders.

Finally, they were on Chloe’s floor, it had been torturing to travel those awful minutes having those penetrating gazes on himself.

The door opened and it was Chloe who opened the door and motioned them to enter, closing it right after they had come through.

“Let’s talk fast as I suppose there isn’t enough time left for you Adrien,” Chloe said once the door was closed “take a seat and help yourselves, please”

With that the teens took their seats, everyone going for their drink before a heavy silence filled the room. All of them waiting for Adrien to talk when he just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. With a deep calming breath, he decided to just get on with it, he deserved this even if he at first hadn’t believed it but it had been through his indirect actions and his desire to not bring attention to him that he had left Marinette at the mercy of that Liar.

He had to start making things right, no matter what.

“I…knew that Lila was lying from the start” Adrien started “well, not exactly from the start but she was called out right in front of me by Ladybug. I didn’t know that at the time but I had never seen Ladybug so angry, I guess she was the cause of her akumatization into Volpina. After that, I thought she had learned her lesson, so when she came and started lying again, I tried to ignore her…”

Kagami scoffed and Luka just frowned more, Chloe seemed to be pretty calm but her murdering gaze was betraying her. They all seemed pretty angry at him for being such a passive person, he didn’t have an explanation, it was more of an excuse than nothing.

“ tried to tell her she didn’t have to lie and, I just assumed that she would listen” Adrien looked down, his feet were now a really interesting thing to be focusing on “the next thing I know is that she’s being expelled for stealing and cheating on an exam, along with hurting Lila”

Adrien was trying to control his emotions, his guilt was filling his body, his anger was making him shake, and his impotence was making him want to scream on rage.

“I couldn’t believe it,” Adrien spoke, his voice carried so much feeling that they decided to let him be and just take note of any possible Akuma coming their way “I had told Marinette to leave Lila alone, that her lies would be her undoing, but Lila had just decided to get rid of Marinette once and for all, so I had to intervene. I made a deal, if she left Marinette alone, I would play nice”

Adrien raised his head after saying this, taking in the reactions coming from his audience. Kagami nodded, now understanding in her features but her stern gaze didn’t leave her face. Luka seemed more attentive than before just waiting for Adrien to finish, filing everything, and analyzing. Chloe was just looking at him with what one would call pity but disappointment.

“I never expected her to use that against me,” Adrien said “I didn’t know but she managed to convince the class Marinette was a bully, it was all under the table and through Alya so I never noticed until it was too late…and …I don’t know if I will ever forgive myself”

A few tears ran through his cheeks, with a sniff and a small sob he straightened up his back, trying to gather more courage and hope they wouldn’t leave him or tell him that they hated him.

“Yesterday Marinette was in the party with all of us” Adrien explained “and the class said they wanted all of us to go through an old abandoned house, like some sort of quest or something and they invited Marinette”

All of them perked up, now being able to hear what had happened with their friend.

“I guess I was just biased in the thought that they wanted her back, you know?” Adrien said, “that they realized she wasn’t the bad guy, that it had been Lila all along, and that we could go back the way it all was before…I should have seen that they wanted to hurt her!”

Adrien just raised himself from his seat, his hands in his hair, the room was starting to spin but he continued talking.

“We all entered an old house; it was scary and Marinette sprinted out when a scream sounded right behind her. I was about to run myself but Kim stopped me and then all of them gathered around in a room …it was horrible, it looked stained with blood and candles everywhere! As if they…” he gulped, just remembering that made him want to empty his stomach right there “as if they were going to use her in those…horrible sacrifices in those horror movies as if they had been planning to send her soul to hell, I thought it was all a joke so I just stood in the side. They all laughed, surrounded her, and somehow after some chanting a portal appeared behind Marinette. It was so unreal and happened so fast that I barely had time to try and reach her once I realized that it was real, I never once noticed but…Lila ran in Marinette’s direction too”

Kagami, Chloe, and Luka were now staring at Adrien, their eyes wide, their mouths barely open and their guts filled with dread expecting the rest of the narrative.

“Lila pushed Marinette,” Adrien said softly “falling through the portal before it closed itself…I couldn’t reach her in time”

Kagami had her hands on her mouth, Luka looked sick and Chloe, she was openly crying, a hand covering her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks.

“She was gone in an instant, though the portal they all claimed that was going to send her to hell” Adrien continued “and just moment after that had happened, I could see the smirk on Lila’s face as if she had won”

The silence filled the room and then Kagami stood up and walked facing Adrien. His head hung low, looking tired and angry. Kagami looked disappointed and furious.

“Adrien Agreste” Kagami started talking, her voice rough and barely breaking “you’re a coward!”

With a swift movement, Kagami managed to slap Adrien, who didn’t move and had just braced himself to receive the hit. It wasn’t had as a mark wasn’t left in the model’s porcelain skin, but it had accomplished its purpose. He was ashamed of his actions, worried but 

Luka went beside Kagami, holding her in her place stroking softly her arms to calm her. Chloe rose from her seat, all of them still stunned due to Kagami’s reaction.

“do you have anything else to say Agreste?” Chloe asked, venom dripping from her voice and each syllable feeling as if he had been smashed against the floor by gigantian, repeatedly “or would you rather just spin us a yarn about how it wasn’t your intention for it to get this far?”

Adrien only held his cheek, rubbing it, and sighed. He didn’t want to keep this up anymore but he had to face the truth about what had driven his decision.

“I was scared” Adrien spoke softly, surprising all of them “it is not an excuse, but you don’t know how scared I am. My father controls every single aspect of my life and school was a scape from him, a chance to make friends, be away from that horrible place where I’m all alone. My father has made his stance clear, if I manage to screw things up even a little, he will pull me out, so when I saw how everyone believed Lila over Marinette I …panicked”

Adrien sat down, running his hands through his hair. Nothing but remorse in his features as well as sorrow.

“If they wouldn’t believe freaking Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who is one miraculous away from becoming the new ladybug,” Adrien continued talking “the girl who they’ve known longer than me. Why would they bother in believing me? Would my claims change something? I didn’t want to cause more drama and did just what my father taught me, don’t speak, don’t make a scene and keep your head low”

Everyone looked at the image of Adrien, he was coming undone. Slowly being eaten up by his own guilt and consequences of his actions. They were taking their toll as they now could notice bags under his eyes and this haunted glint on the shine of his eyes.

“I tried to tell her I was there by her side,” Adrien said, cleaning his tears with the back of his hand “that I was on her team but, I got carried away with wanting to fit in that I never thought it would scale to this level”

Luka was the first one to put a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. Even if Adrien wanted to claim he wasn’t worth it, the simple intention made him want to wail and screaming for them to forgive him.

“I think it is enough for now” Kagami spoke breaking the silence before looking down at Adrien “I believe you feel remorseful about the things you’ve done”

Adrien smiled a bit, raising his head to see them. Chloe nodded and waited; she knew Kagami wasn’t done. She would enjoy letting her have the final word for now.

“But make no mistake I am still crossed about the way you’ve acted” She clarified he voice stern, Luka, standing behind her staring right at Adrien “I am giving you this second chance, as I’ve done with Chloe, to prove yourself worthy of it”

Adrien nodded, his eyes focused and his stance never waving. His shoulders were straight and he was now staring at all of then dead in the eye.

“I will do my best” Adrien spoke and Chloe felt shivers run through her spine, the determination in his voice surprised her “I promise”

* * *

Marinette smiled; the clothes Charlie had given to her were really pretty, especially the shades they had. She knew that some baggy jeans and a shirt were not a lot but she appreciated the effort the princess had chosen, pink and black. She supposed Charlie also liked the color pink, and the fabric was one of the softest things she had ever worn.

Slowly she got out of her room, wandering a bit following Tikki when where she saw the small cyclops demon cleaning on the hallways. It surprised her since the Hotel seemed pretty clean from what she was able to observe the first night she came and the small demon was still wearing that cute outfit she had seen the night before.

“Oh!” the small demon stopped before moving to face her “Good morning new friend! Did you sleep well? Do you want me to go over your room and clean it? I could also wash your clothes! Nice outfit, did the princess lend you those clothes? Because that shirt is so pretty! Oh, oh, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? I could bring you breakfast to your room if you want!”

Marinette smiled awkwardly, waving her hands to see if the small demon would stop talking and she could answer any of her questions, or ask her where the kitchen was.

“Good morning to you too!” Marinette managed to speak interrupting the little demon “I was looking for the kitchen, and yes Charlie lent me her clothes at least until I get some for my own.”

The small demon smiled and took Marinette’s hand making her walk through the halls until they arrived at an elevator. All the way Marinette tried to keep up with the small demon, but she was fast and almost ended up tripping twice.

“Oh! That’s so nice of her! Pink looks good on you, you know? More than those dirty clothes from last night! We do need to clean your room and wash those clothes too!” the small demon said “I haven’t introduced myself properly! Hi! I’m Niffty and it’s so great to make new friends!”

Marinette smiled as she tried to keep up with her fast speech, the small demon was too active even for her. She didn’t know why but she was being nice to her so she just hoped they all would be equally nice to her.

“That’s so sweet! Thank you! Nice to meet you Niffty I’m Marinette” Marinette said, “I would like that, but later if you could and I would love to get something for breakfast”

The small cyclops nodded before the elevator stopped on the first floor, Marinette had a hand on top of her small bag hanging from her shoulder, where she had hidden the box that contained the miraculous. With a ding the doors opened making her return to reality, she could see the bar and the lobby from there, also the wings of the cat demon from the night before if she wasn’t mistaken.

“All righty let’s go!” Niffty pulled Marinette again into the direction of another hall “Good morning Husk!”

The car demon moved but barely groaned and raised his hand to wave. She could see he seemed to be drinking from the same kind of bottle from last night.

“Good morning!” Marinette managed to scream, earning another half-hearted grunt before Husk drank another sip from the bottle and Niffty pulled her into a corner. Noises could be heard along with the female voices of Charlie and Vaggie, she could see the doors to the kitchen once they were deeper in the corridor and hear some soft jazz music too.

Niffty let her hand go before opening the doors wide open announcing their presence to the people in the kitchen. Being abruptly released Marinette lost her footing and almost fell in the kitchen, when someone grabbed her arm, managing to pull her back at the last minute and regain her footing.

“Careful my dear!” a masculine voice disguised by a strange old radio effect said from her side “We wouldn’t want for you to be injured now, would we?”

Marinette let out an embarrassed chuckle and moved her hand behind her head, scratching it a bit. She had hoped to make a good impression on her first day but it seemed she wouldn’t be able to do that anymore.

“I, uh, no thank you…” Marinette turned to see the red-clad demon smiling at her, his smile sharper than what she remembered “monsieur…”

The demon laughed; not surprised Marinette had forgotten his name. Or at least that was what Marinette could guess, he seemed to be amused more than angry and that smile was certainly deceiving.

“Alastor, my dear!” he said, taking his hand off of her arm and shaking her hand “Quite a pleasure to meet you properly mademoiselle Marinette! I hope you had a pleasant sleep!”

Marinette shook his hand, feeling the leather against her palm, she had guessed he used gloves but for them to be leather surprised her since they didn’t look like it.

“Oh, yes” she tried not to show how nervous she was “I slept well thank you”

Alastor let go of her hand and proceeded to move over the stove where some scrambled eggs were being made. A wooden spatula on his hand as he hummed a merry tune while focused on his task, still glancing at her direction every time he could.

“Good morning Marinette!” Charlie was by her side in a brief instant, the clothes from last night being replaced by something more casual, jeans, and a more comfortable blouse “Hungry?”

Marinette nodded, taking the seat Charlie was offering her and noticed the grey girl with whitish hair was staring at her. She seemed to be in a good mood but still was a bit tense around her.

“Yes, thank you” Marinette spoke, turning to watch as Niffty started on the dishes that had been previously occupied as Alastor kept cooking.

Now that she noticed it, Alastor seemed to have scars on his arms. She couldn’t see them because last night he was wearing his red dress coat and today he wasn’t wearing it, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The thin streaks of clearer skin being exposed making Marinette curious about them.

Vaggie cleared her throat interrupting her thoughts and startling her.

“Coffee or juice?” She asked, her voice deadpan as she took another sip of her cup “Or would you prefer water?”

Marinette smiled, maybe Vaggie was as much as a morning person like her. In other words, none of them were awake enough to deal with people until they had their coffee, but Marinette knew how to handle herself better as it seemed.

“I would like juice if it isn’t much trouble,” Marinette asked looking at Vaggie and Charlie, both of them smiling a bit at Marinette trying to calm her nerves “and thanks for the clothes, they’re really lovely”

Charlie smiled, filling a big glass of orange juice before grabbing her cup of coffee and sat on the table. Just beside Vaggie who glanced at her and smiled. She had guessed Marinette would be nervous and she wasn’t wrong, the girl looked curiously around but still was keeping her guard up.

“Something for your kwami? Tikki?” Charlie asked, glancing at the moment the said kwami flew out of the clothes she was wearing.

“Something sweet would be fine, thank you, Charlie!” Tikki exclaimed before waving at everyone in the kitchen “good morning everyone!”

Marinette smirked when they all were taken by surprise thanks to Tikki’s sudden appearance. It amused her how fast everyone was surrounding the little goddess. It was as if they were drawn to her, but it also made her nervous about the probably new dangers she would be in.

“I believe we haven’t met properly” Alastor smiled at the little goddess before offering a chocolate chip cookie to her “Pleasure to meet you miss Tikki”

Tikki smiled at Alastor before taking the cookie smiling. Marinette had to blink and try and recall that moment in her mind, she couldn’t tell if it was her imagination again but something seemed to be exchanged between the two of them, except that as soon as she blinked it was gone.

“A pleasure to meet you, Alastor!” Tikki exclaimed before taking the cookie “A pleasure to meet you all really, thank you for helping us and your hospitality!”

Charlie smiled and nodded, it all seemed quiet and calm. The atmosphere made her feel at ease, and she could even swear Alastor’s smile had toned down from his usual smirk to something calmer and sweeter, not in full force like the time he came to present himself to the hotel.

Alastor placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and some toasts in front of Marinette along with Niffty who brought a cup of coffee, the creamer, and some sugar with a plate full of cookies for all of them.

Marinette smiled before thanking both of them as she took a bite out of the scrambled eggs, all of them being so nice to her, she knew this was hell but it seemed that many people could have ended here for various reasons. She just had been quite lucky to find people who would be nice enough to her. Still, remembering she shouldn’t let her guard down, there were many other people out there.

“It’s a pleasure to help” Charlie spoke before her face was turned into a grimace “also, my father has asked for you to be in his next audience since he found the ones that were responsible for you ending up in well…this situation.”

Charlie noticed how Marinette tensed up and her eyes were wider before schooling her expression more neutral as if she was calm. Everyone exchanged glances, Niffty expressing her worry along with Vaggie, Alastor had a frown on his face even if his smile was still present.

“But there’s no need to rush,” Charlie explained trying to ease a bit the tension that was in the air “we can still stay here for a while and, well… we thought about buying clothes online so you wouldn’t have to go outside for now, and don’t worry about the money”

Marinette nodded, and she noticed the rest of the demons’ stare at her with an air of worry. She still was nervous but she hoped it would all end well enough for all of them, receiving so much information today would be overwhelming.

“Thanks, Charlie” Marinette answered honestly, she still feared the moment to be in presence of the King “and thank you, everyone. You don’t know how much I appreciate all you’re doing for me”

Charlie and the rest of the demons smiled and nodded, before getting on with the rest of the breakfast. Niffty used this opportunity and talked to Marinette about her favorite stores in hell for shopping, Vaggie was also included when Marinette commented on liking her shirt, and soon all of them were engaged in talking about their preferences.

Marinette smiled as she looked over the phone Charlie had let her borrow, that is until a notification sound interrupted them. Marinette was looking at all of them as they took out their phones, but no one had a notification and Alastor claimed he didn’t possess one of those electronic devices.

“I am sorry,” Alastor spoke, standing closer to Marinette “but the sound seems to be coming from your pocket!”

Marinette slowly took out her phone, and indeed it had come from it. As soon as she opened it, she found tow messages, a notification of a photo posted by one of her favorite designers and a message from Chloe.

Tears were in her eyes; she didn't want to keep up her hopes but once she unlocked her phone and opened the message, she noticed it was real. She could talk with her parents, with her friends, it was a small ray of hope, for now, she just hoped it really worked.

With shaky hands, she tapped her message to Chloe, just a simple question as if she didn’t believe the message was real and it all had been the fruit of her imagination.

She waited and waited, it seemed to not be working, and she could feel her heart, crushing. Her vision becoming blurry, as time passed, it felt like hours even if it had only passed a few seconds.

Charlie was about to interrupt when the phone vibrated again in Marinette’s hands, and another notification came illuminating the screen again.

Marinette couldn’t believe it, it was a message from Chloe, just a single text that made her heart melt and the tears to roll down her cheeks.

_“It’s me Mari,”_ was the start of the message _“are you alright?”_

Marinette slowly tried to type her answer, glad that she could now be able to communicate through her phone with her loved ones. Relief washing over her until she wasn’t able to hold back her sobs and her big smile.

It was almost like a dream to her, even if in the back of her mind she knew she still was on hell and they had to visit the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all of you and I hope I have been quite thorough with the explanation I had to take a lot of parts from investigation from my own knowledge and science interwining it with magic. The baisc concept I used was the part of the The Sorcerer's Apprentice film as I felt it would make more sense into the universe of MLB. If you have any questions or anything you know I always love to chat and here in my thumblr I usually answer questions!! <3 I love you all so much for being patient with me and for all of your kind words!!! <3 <3 
> 
> My tumblr page:
> 
> https://sam-spectra.tumblr.com/


	5. Not gonna die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First she landed in hell, now she gets the notice that someone was responisble for it? what? how? Vaggie is suspicious of Alastor and his intentions towards Marinette...what other adverntures await our teen hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am late! ok so, one of my dogs died this end of the month and I honestly couldn't bring myself to finsih this chapter, it has been awful, but as promised I have finished and delivered this chapter! I hope you like it!!I love you guys!!!

_“Are you alright?”_

It was a simple message.

Just a question.

But it meant so much to her, it meant she wasn’t completely alone, it meant she still could communicate with the rest of the world, with her friends in Paris.

It was a small light that filled her heart with hope.

She was thankful they all had left her alone with Tikki, she had been able to let out her tears of relief and be able to take it all in. It was small but this meant she could return, or maybe at least find solace in talking with her friends and family.

With a small chuckle she looked at her phone again, she had received the message not long after she had fallen through the portal judging the hour. Never in a million years, she would’ve thought that a message from Chloe would bring her so much joy.

With that, the radio demon started to talk about how the car should probably get cleaned before leaving to visit his majesty, and oh, how many things there were left to do before they all could be ready to leave. Dragging and ever-energetic Niffty and the couple out of the kitchen with him, leaving Marinette alone.

Tikki smiled patting her hand, It certainly was a reminder of the people who loved her and a huge relief, while it might not be enough for her to call them and to see them it would be enough for her to be in communication with them, which meant that she could tell them she was alright.

With shaky hands, she typed on her phone, it would be a short message to tell her friends she was alright. It didn’t matter when they would receive it, she was just happy to know that she would be able to talk to them again and maybe talk to her parents soon too.

All that was left, was to wait. At least for that matter.

She still had to face the ones responsible for her unfortunate travel. She had been quite surprised, but she hoped Charlie and Vaggie would be able to tell her more about the situation and answer a few questions she still had regarding the time in hell.

* * *

“Well, it seems we must make arrangements for the small trip to the castle!” Alastor announced, everyone who had been staring at Marinette turned in his direction providing her with some privacy “Charlotte dear, we must make sure the clothes will arrive on time so our guest can be more comfortable along with the ride that will take you there”

He quickly pushed everyone outside, even Niffty who managed to grab one last cookie before disappearing to clean something in the hotel, even if it looked pristine and so clean you could eat from the floor.

Charlie glanced at the kitchen once more, Alastor kept talking about how they all had to be presentable and how the new arrangements for the human guest assuring that he would also provide some special features to make her stay more comfortable. Everything seemed to be in order and his ideas were really interesting,

“Ok enough!” Vaggie interrupted getting between Charlie and the overlord “what is your reason for helping us with the human?”

Alastor’s smile widened and Charlie tried to placate her girlfriend by putting her hands on the moth demon shoulder’s, it usually helped but with a swift movement Vaggie rejected Charlie’s soft gesture.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at” Vaggie exclaimed while summoning her spear, with a growl pointing it at Alastor “but I don’t trust you near Marinette, who knows what will you do to her once we lower our guard!”

Charlie sighed; she had accepted Alastor’s help but she still knew it had to be taken with a grain of salt. Still, she had decided to allow him to demonstrate his goodwill, even if it meant being just the source of entertainment for himself.

_“Oh, my dear”_ Alastor spoke, the static making Charlie cringe and Vaggie to back down a bit _“I do not have any interest in the little human!”_

“Wait what?” Charlie spoke, she was confused and both of them were staring at Alastor as if he had grown another head “you…don’t?”

Alastor chucked, summoning his microphone and twirling it a bit as he turned in the direction of the lobby. Both females following cautiously as they tried to see if he would explain something more.

In essence, the radio demon was a mystery wrapped in a riddle, he could be caring while making them breakfast but his carnage was still feared through hell. He didn’t show anything except what he wanted you to see and hear. Charlie had to admit that even if he was a prankster and usually full of energy, she couldn’t understand him, and she wondered if she would be able to understand him one day.

_“I invested in my entertainment, sweetheart”_ Alastor spoke, _“That means I do have to take this seriously, after all, you won’t be useful to me if all of you are dead!”_

Charlie laughed nervously as she looked away, in all fairness Alastor was right. Still, she wished he could’ve been less straight forward with his answer. The laughing track following his statement and echoing through the lobby made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

_“In other words, dear Vagatha,”_ Alastor smiled and turned to see her _“I do not seek to harm the human, just to help her, after all, she’s barely a child! And will be a great source to alleviate me from my boredom”_

Vaggie was taken back, Alastor had turned again in the direction of the stairs disappearing in a corner. Charlie had been staring at the exchange and felt as if something was being left out.

Alastor usually never gave a reason as to why he did things, it usually was the same response as always. It had been to get rid of the boredom around him or just because he felt like it.

“I…I don’t understand” Vaggie exclaimed, her hands on her hair as she tried to find a hole or double meaning in the red overlord’s words “Why is he…Charlie?”

Charlie had been staring at the place where Alastor had disappeared through. She could understand somehow his claim. The last time this had happened Hell had suffered more than she could remember, not only the angels had come to cause the extermination from demons on the streets. No, they had come and destroyed every life they could, the massacre had been going on for days almost a week.

She remembered being scared to even look out her window, her room had been made soundproof per requested by herself. She had been shielded buy she still knew. The reports and the history had been forced on her to understand the consequences and the situation she could be stuck in as the future heir of Lucifer and next on the throne.

“Charlie?” Vaggie mused again, breaking her from the string of thoughts she had “Is everything alright?”

Charlie looked down, she knew that Vaggie didn’t understand, she was blissfully ignorant to the consequences of letting Marinette get hurt. She had to explain it to Vaggie so she could understand the ground where all of them were standing.

“I…think it would be best to explain it once Marinette is here” Charlie spoke, her tone becoming neutral and Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder, her lips curving enough to make Charlie smile “she might have questions and after that, I can explain it better to you Vaggie”

The moth demon nodded and smiled, a soft look on her eyes trying to transmit everything she couldn’t say but offering that in support of her girlfriend. Charlie smiled and thanked whoever that had put Vaggie in her path, she didn’t know what she would do without her.

She just hoped that Marinette wouldn’t ask about the extermination nor anything related to that.

“For now, let’s…” Charlie smiled seeing Razzle and Dazzle waving at her as they all carried groceries from the limousine into the hotel along with “just let’s get ready to meet my father and give Marinette her new clothes”

Razzle gave her the package with Marinette’s clothes before returning to help Dazzle with some other bags. Charlie smiled, hoping and almost praying that Marinette would be now fine enough to talk.

* * *

Chloe was fuming, after their little chat she had been more than happy to contact her daddy and mother. As soon as she had been able to be alone, she had turned into deep thought. Ordering some food and chocolate had been a great idea. That is until inspiration hit her, they all had been thinking about exposing Lila for what she was using her lies against her.

But now it was something more, something deeper, something even more interesting had crossed her mind.

Her lies could be used against her, on a low scale. No matter how much she tried, this was something that would require Police investigation, and being the child of the mayor and a fashion queen along with how much Marinette seemed to be surrounded by celebrities could help.

She knew that high-profile people with children would be often of top priority. She seemed to recall some instances of when someone of power could influence the search, and as for now, she could use Marinette’s acronym to make it a top priority.

Baby steps, and planning everything.

As someone had claimed once.

Revenge is best served cold.

Chloe was no fool, she had enough connections to make Marinette a top priority search, especially if she used the argument of never being akumatized. People knew her, loved her and they all had heard from the famous designer of Jagged Stone and the girl that Clara Nightingale had chosen to be her Ladybug.

She held all the cards now.

“No matter what” Chloe smiled before grabbing her phone to check her notifications and social media “You will fall, dirty Liar”

* * *

“Marinette?” Charlie called her name loud enough for the blunette to turn her head away from the message she just answered “can we come in?”

Marinette cleaned her dried tear marks on her cheeks with her hands, looking at Tikki who just smiled in support before nodding. She knew it was time to face them now, even if she wanted to keep up and stare at her phone to see if Chloe would answer her, or Luka, or even her parents as she had decided to test out how many people, she could reach with the app.

“Come in!” Marinette exclaimed, after just deciding to block her phone for the meantime “Hi Charlie, Vaggie”

Both demonesses smiled and looked at the small young girl in front of them. The small goddess was still munching on a cookie but was staring directly at Marinette, sadness was reflected on those deep blue eyes but they both could sense that they were calmer now, her postures were so obvious it made them cringe just thinking about how much this was for someone so young.

“The clothes arrived, we thought you’d like to change before going to meet my father again,” Charlie said as she walked to take a seat facing Marinette “I thought you’d like to be more comfortable and maybe we can answer any other question you may have about…all of this”

Vaggie took a seat beside her girlfriend, both of them taking note of how Marinette seemed to change in posture before her eyes met them again. Vaggie almost flinched at the change she had, her gaze fell and her shoulders slumped, even her breathing was quicker and she seems to be struggling to find her voice.

“I would like that” Marinette smiled, still thinking about how nice and generous all of them had been so far “I still got some questions, so if it isn’t a bother…”

Charlie shook her head along with Vaggie, who pushed the clothes near Marinette. Sending her a small smile trying to reassure her that both of them were going to help her.

“I’d love to answer any questions you have” Charlie exclaimed “and please feel free to ask anything you want; I’ll try my best to answer all of them”

Marinette nodded, Tikki flew up to her shoulder before petting softly Marinette’s cheek.

“If you want to talk later, we can also arrange that” Vaggie spoke, knowing full well it would be nice to extend that olive branch to her “we don’t want to pressure you into anything”

Marinette smiled and both of them finally felt they could breathe, she seemed to calm down just by reassuring the teen she wasn’t forced to do anything against her will nor have a responsibility with them.

“Thank you for worrying about me” Marinette spoke, the tenderness in her voice made both demonesses feel more at ease “I still think this is the best time for us to talk, I would like to get this out of the way really”

Charlie and Vaggie nodded, both of them looking expectantly at the small teenager who seemed to carry so many burdens on her shoulders.

“I…would like to ask” Marinette looked at Charlie a little hesitant, her voice quivering a bit before she took a deep breath and looked straight into the princess's eyes “what exactly happens during the extermination?”

Charlie’s eyes widened, and Vaggie covered her mouth with one hand and then turning to stare and Charlie. Marinette stared at them and frowned, she had expected them to be wary of her questions but never to get such a reaction from them.

“I understand it’s probably difficult for you to…talk about it” Marinette spoke, her voice lower and soft “but I need to understand to be able to know my limits around here, I do not want to put any of you in any danger”

Charlie nodded, even if she wished to evade the theme, she knew it was for the best. In this case, being ignorant of the dangers around hell could be their undoing along with their responsibility.

“Indeed, it is” Charlie spoke breaking the silence “I do not want to lie to you Marinette, you do not deserve that. However, I have to warn you, this is quite disturbing and we do not want to make you feel as if you don’t have any other choice but to listen. If anything, no matter how small you think it is, bothers you, please tell us”

Marinette nodded before Charlie turned to Vaggie as if hoping she would understand that her decision would be final. Even if it might be too much for her or the teen across the table.

“I understand,” Marinette said looking straight at Charlie “I know it is not what you expected but I like to know what I’m dealing with to know when and how to act. We still don’t know when…or if I will return to my home, I do not wish to be a burden to you”

Charlie nodded, quietly making the solemn promise of helping Marinette. She had faced a lot and she was strong, but everyone needs allies and friends. She just hoped that Marinette at least would find them as a useful resource.

“You’re not a burden Marinette” Charlie spoke softly, trying to make her point across while not immediately refuting her “you were forced here, you didn’t have any control over this situation and I can assure you, we will do anything in our power to help you return home”

Marinette smiled, Charlie was such a nice person, well, demon. She had been nothing but supportive even going as far as buying her clothes and arranging for her and Tikki to be as comfortable as possible. Vaggie wasn’t as talkative as Charlie but she

“Thanks, Charlie” Marinette smiled, she felt more at ease letting it all out from her chest “but I do need to understand that, but yesterday night your father mentioned the second extermination. He makes it sound as if it was an event, you’re all familiar with it and…I…I don’t want to be the cause of any harm”

Charlie nodded while looking at Vaggie, they both had talked about this a length the night before. Charlie explaining what a holder of a miraculous was. They all represented a feature of humankind, anything that humankind could use as an impulse to be a better version of themselves. Strong individuals often used it to make their most prominent traits stronger due to the use of magic. She could see it now in Marinette, her smile and often soft eyes, she was strong, brave, and had a contagious light.

She knew there were other jewels around the world and they both had talked about it, unfortunately, it seemed that Tikki and Plagg were one of the oldest pairs of Miraculous. Also, one of the most powerful. So powerful they both could change the fabric of the world.

Never the less, after all that talk Vaggie understood from where Marinette was coming from. Such a young age and she already had an incredible responsibility, not only with her friends but with the city and also the world.

“You won’t,” Vaggie said, surprising Marinette “We understand this is more than what you’ve probably faced, we would like to help in any way we can, and if one of them is explaining the goings of hell we will gladly do so”

Charlie smiled, taking his girlfriend's hand and squeezing it softly. Vaggie blushing a bit under that demonstration of love and Marinette melting at the sight.

“Thank you Vaggie” Marinette smiled, Tikki nodding at both of the teens that turned to look at her holder “so…the extermination….”

Charlie cleared her throat before looking at Marinette. Vaggie offering her support intertwining their fingers together.

“It is…a yearly event” Charlie started to explain, her voice somber and making Marinette pay full attention to her, in this moment Charlie looked more regal than ever “It started once many sinners came to hell, it became a problem with the overpopulation here in hell, as it seemed more and more humans were committing here after their deaths. It became a problem, and as such heaven decided to intervene.”

Vaggie leaned closer in Charlie’s space, her eyes looking down but trying to appear strong for Charlie.

“Legions of angels come every year, all of them just arriving just to complete one single mission” Charlie took a deep breath before looking into Marinette’s eyes “eliminating as many demons as possible”

Marinette’s eyes were wide open, she could barely imagine the massacre and it made her body shiver just thinking about it. It must be awful, especially for Charlie, she was their future queen, she felt it was her duty to protect them and the stories she had heard from the angel’s and archangels were all so different than how Charlie had painted them. Just thinking about them as killing machines, it made her feel scared about ever facing them.

“During twelve hours they are free to ream hell and just…kill demons” Charlie kept talking “unless you’re someone powerful or you are under the protection of one it’s all fair game. Just to even the numbers or well that’s what my father says”

Vaggie put her arm around Charlie’s shoulder, letting the demon princess fall into her embrace. It certainly had taken a toll on Charlie just telling her about that specific event.

“It’s a horrible day” Vaggie spoke, trying to let Charlie rest a bit “I’m fairly new and not enough powerful, if it wasn’t for Charlie I wouldn’t be here”

Marinette nodded, watching the exchange between the demons, it warmed her heart but the implications of the second extermination were plaguing her mind. She needed to know; it was crucial for her. She would have time to digest this soon, for now, she needed the information.

“So…. you’re telling me that” Marinette spoke, “If I ever get hurt under your protection…I will be dooming you all, along with the rest residents of hell?”

Charlie raised her gaze to stare again at Marinette’s eyes. She wished to say It wouldn’t, that it all had been just a fluke, that she was safe.

She couldn’t.

The nest words making her feel as if she was about to condemn the teenager.

“Yes” Charlie spoke, her voice soft but filled with regret “if anything happens to you, we will suffer the consequences”

Marinette gulped, her mouth suddenly dry and her heartbeat echoing on her ears. She slid down on the chair, holding her head with her hands. It all ended in her hands, which meant that maybe she would never be able to get out of the hotel, she would have to stay just to protect them. Just so they all could be alive. She wouldn’t be able to leave her room at all.

“How…how does that work?” Marinette spoke, fear in her voice which was quivering “I… I get hurt all of the time! I’m clumsy and I usually get injuries everywhere! Maybe small bumps from tripping over my own feet!”

Vaggie and Charlie exchanged confused looks before realization dawned on them.

Marinette thought that they would get punished if she had minor injuries, not if someone hurt her because they had failed to protect her.

“No!” Charlie screamed interrupting Marinette’s thoughts “we would face the consequences if we fail to protect you, not if you accidentally get hurt. Unless it's life-threatening we would face heaven’s wrath, you don’t have to worry about it!”

Charlie ran to Marinette’s side, placing one hand on her shoulder as softly as she could. Trying to comfort the small teen Charlie was able to break Marinette’s string of thoughts with that action.

“We’re supposed to be protecting you” Charlie spoke, talking slowly but firm as if trying to make the point across without being harsh “if we somehow fail, that will be on us, never on you Marinette”

The small teen nodded and nor for the first time she felt more at ease knowing the princess of hell would be protecting her.

“Besides you’re under the protection of my father” Charlie added, her smile a little bigger as she tried to make the situation lighter “No matter what we won’t fail, you don’t have to worry about it, besides my father has made it clear you’re out of limits.”

Marinette nodded, feeling her worries fade. At least for the most part, now the only thing worrying her was the audience with the king, but also the implications of the second purge.

“The…the king said, it would be far worse than before” Marinette spoke, “it...was it that bad?”

Charlie sighed nodding; she had been able to escape from it but the memory was fresh on the back of her mind. The screams, the darkness, the angels coming down like rain, the blood covering all of the buildings, and no one was safe from them, they defiled everything.

“It was something” Charlie spoke “I do not like to remember it, still gives me nightmares even after all this time. They all claimed it was our punishment, for letting that human meet their end here. My father couldn’t do anything, well, he barely did anything. Only high-level demons were safe, it was a massacre, and even if not a lot of people remember it, we took precautions for it to be almost impossible for a human to appear here again”

“Do…” Marinette gulped before she continued speaking “Do, do you believe it won’t happen again? Because I am a magnet for trouble, to be honest”

Charlie looked at Vaggie who shrugged, they both had talked about it and came up with some ideas and maybe some plans if it ever came to the point of sneaking Marinette out of the Hotel if only to stretch her legs if a lot of time had passed.

“I don’t believe so” Charlie spoke “we might be able to come up with something for you to not feel trapped here, but until we talk it with my father, I can’t say for certain what you will or won’t be able to do and what could we let you do, so far the hotel grounds are safe with the spell I’ve managed to complete along with a special barrier”

Marinette nodded, trying to distract herself from the chat looking at the clothes they had given her. She knew it wasn’t the ideal grounds but it was the best for now. Besides, she could remember the audience that she had been called to attend, and the sooner she faced the King the better, no matter how much she wished she didn’t have to go.

“Well” Marinette looked at Charlie “When are we leaving to see your father?”

Vaggie was the one who answered this time, coming to Charlie’s side and looking at Marinette. Concern was all over her features and Marinette didn’t know how to feel.

“I think by midday would be fine” Vaggie smiled at Marinette “It will give you enough time to ponder on what you’ve learned and to change of clothes”

Marinette nodded, feeling as they, both nourished to raise herself to her feet, just that motion made her move. With the corner of her eyes, she could see Tikki flying beside her as she walked to the elevator guided by the two female demons.

No one spoke a word, just letting Marinette get into her room. She barely whispered words of gratitude once in her room. Both of them looking at the small creation goddess that made a reassuring gesture to them, before glancing again at Marinette’s back and retreating from the room closing the door behind them.

The teen's feet moved on its own, leaving the clothes on the bed before taking herself a seat. She was still processing the information and all of the discoveries she had made in one single morning.

“Tikki…” Marinette spoke, a whisper that was barely heard “do…do you think I will be able to get through this?”

The small goddess smiled and flew right in her line of vision. She smiled and nodded, making the emotional teen return the smile.

“I believe in you Marinette” Tikki spoke “WE will be able to overcome this, together, with any new friends you make here”

Marinette raised her hands and cuddled her small friend, that small moment being a place where she found comfort. Something she knew it would be needed if she was going to meet the king.

As well as the demons who somehow were responsible for sending her here.

“Thank you Tikki,” Marinette said “Now, we better get ready for the audience with the king”

* * *

Blitzo was scared.

There was nothing there, but we could hear the voices. All of them. He could feel the grabby hands, the steel from the knives, the stings of electricity, and hear the screams of his friends on his ears.

The sound of his heartbeat and the cold hard floor was his only reminders of being somehow alive.

He didn’t know how long he had been there, how hurt he was but he would do anything to escape that horrible place. No matter what, he would do it. He had to escape, he needed to scape.

Still, the ghosts of his past were hunting him without mercy.

“Please” he begged, his voice hoarse from screaming “please…make it stop…please”

With that, it all ended.

Blitzo had to blink before the light appeared from nowhere, blinding him and making him recoil to a corner of the room. Suddenly he was war, the floor wasn’t hard and he could feel something soft under his fingertips.

But he didn’t dare to open his eyes.

“Ah, I see you all have enjoyed your stay in my favorite dungeons” Lucifer’s voice broke the spell he was under, blinking a few times to adjust to the light he finally was able to see the King of hell “you all must’ve enjoyed the mandrake's creams, quite a beautiful plant that I managed to harvest and obtain from the human realm, don’t you think?”

Blitzo nodded before looking around, he was still in the throne room, Moxxie and Millie holding each other while murmuring comforting words, Loona was on edge but tried to appear indifferent about it. So, he just took her hand discreetly, feeling as she squeezed it in return.

“I..um…yes, your highness” Blitzo spoke, “for…for what reason are we still here?”

Lucifer laughed, it was certainly time for them to talk about Marinette, who would soon be arriving if his dear daughter had managed to inform him the right time of arrival.

Enough time to make them understand that if it were for him, he would’ve obliterated them into the kingdom to come.

“You, are here because you will meet the person whose life you’ve managed to fuck up” Lucifer spoke, his voice lowering and his smile widening stressing the words as if he was talking to barely born demons “You will be punished by her since she is the victim and you are the responsible for this mess”

All of the demon’s exchanged looks before returning to Lucifer. Confused and completely unaware of the meaning of this.

“I would’ve liked to kill you for this” Lucifer spoke “however this matter has to be talked about with the party affected by your actions and ineptitude. I have no other choice to obey, be grateful for that. Now please take a seat while we wait for our guest of honor”

All of the demons nodded before seats were presented to them. Following instructions, they all stayed there, trying to rest. It would be one hell of a ride and they all knew it.

Their only hope would be to plead for the girl to forgive them, and maybe ask for a lesser sentence if possible.

Even if they knew, they didn’t deserve it.

* * *

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, the clothes she had bought were quite nice and she couldn’t believe she had never tried this kind of style before. Her shirt had been inspired by Angel’s eyes, using the mix of black and bright pink spots to stand out. Her pants mainly pink complimenting the shirt along with some small details like black lines that made her legs look longer and making her natural curves stand out. The black leather jacket had been input from Vaggie but she had loved it, it made her look a little more mature than usual, her boots being dark and with a bit of heel to make her look taller, but comfortable enough for her to move and even run.

“I’m not overdressed…am I?” Marinette looked at Tikki, nervous and waiting for the small goddess approval of her choice in clothes.

Tikki looked at her holder, she looked beautiful and the combination of cute but punk styles made her stand out. She had enjoyed watching Marinette get out of her comfort zone while still maintaining her favorite colors on her.

“You look amazing Marinette!” Tikki spoke, Marinette looked calm and comfortable which made the outfit even better “I believe all of them will like it!”

Marinette smiled before looking again at her reflection, she had kept her twin ponytails but it looked wrong with this kind of outfit. Finally decided to just put half her hair up and leaving the rest down.

“I haven’t combed my hair like for what it feels like years” Marinette confessed to Tikki “I never thought I would do it again...much less in this circumstance

Tikki observer her holder, she was young and with such an amazing spirit. No matter how much she thought about how to come up with a plan to help her, nothing seemed to be able to work. Either she would end with her holder in hell forever, dooming her soul or in purgatory.

“We will get through this Marinette” Tikki smiled, reassuring the small teenager “I know it!”

Marinette laughed, no matter what Tikki seemed to be the one who always lifted her spirits, she had always wanted to be more confident and was glad to have such an amazing friend by her side like Tikki.

“Thank you, Tikki” Marinette smiled, she felt better than before as if the small reassuring words from Tikki were a balm that soothed her worries “I needed to hear that”

“Marinette!” Charlie knocked on the door interrupting the moment “We’re ready to go if you want, the ride might be a little long”

Marinette took a deep breath; she had been hoping to have more time for herself but it seemed to be impossible right now.

“I’m coming!” she finally spoke before Charlie could ask her if she was alright “Thanks Charlie”

Tikki giggled at the expression Marinette was making, she had expected the teen to get nervous but not go an hour rambling about how worried she was if she hurt someone in the hotel.

“You can do this Marinette” Tikki smiled and flew right to hug her holder’s cheek “I will be with you through every step”

Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Tikki’s closeness and warmth proving her of the reminder that she wasn’t alone. With calm and precise steps, she walked forward the door, her confidence she had gained since being Ladybug now showing in her posture and steps.

“Alright, let’s do this” she exclaimed before opening the door and being greeted by a smiling Charlie and Vaggie.

* * *

Going inside the castle was another experience, every single servant bowing and just opening doors for them. She had been walking behind Charlie who seemed too uncomfortable in this place solely watching her posture.

Most of the servants seemed to be eager to please them, not like when she had arrived with Cherri the night she landed in hell.

“His majesty awaits,” A demon said before the huge doors Marinette hadn’t seen before, they were bigger and filled with black red colors and black swirls making it look magnificent, and scary thanks to the shadows placed strategically.

Charlie tensed more, barely noticeable but Marinette was able to catch her shoulders becoming rigid.

The doors creaked open and Marinette could make out the faint silhouette of a throne and she could faintly see other figures inside the room.

“I’m afraid his majesty has requested for the human alone to enter” the servant spoke, making Marinette glance at the two demonesses who were frowning “along with the goddess of creation”

Charlie immediately turned to face her, her expression showing how worried she was but how much she knew it was still Marinette’s decision. Tikki making an appearance floating closer to Marinette.

“You do not have to do it alone,” Charlie said, her voice urgent “if you wish us to have you there, we can go”

Marinette shook her head, while she might be more comfortable having around Charlie and Vaggie. But she knew it was an order from the King, and she should show that nothing would bring her down, no matter the outcome of the meeting.

“I’ll be fine” Marinette assured the princess “I will be fine and I will call for you if anything happens, ok?”

Charlie nodded and was pulled aside by Vaggie, who just nodded in Marinette's direction before quietly opening a path for Marinette to walk through.

Squaring her shoulders and breathing out Marinette walked forward. Tikki following her closely, she had to thank the small goddess for that.

She just hoped to be strong enough to face what was going to come.

* * *

Everyone was brought back to his senses when a demon announced that the human had arrived. All of them fearful but with questions on their minds, how old could it be, how did it looked, where did it live, they were quite curious as to see who had been sent to hell.

However, they’ll all felt a need to break down when the doors opened.

It was a girl, a skinny teen, tiny and fragile even if she carried herself proud and confident.

But nothing that could deserve to be here in hell, they all knew it just seeing her as if the radiance her sole presence had was enough.

Dark blue hair long enough to reach her shoulders, bluebell eyes clear as the human sky they had seen once or twice, pale skin almost looking like a porcelain doll, and such a small build but with defined muscles from what they could see. A small floating creature beside her, completely red, eyes a dark blue as the night sky, with red marking on its body, the creature seemed to be powerful and they all were now painfully aware of how much they had fucked up.

The teen bowed in front of his royal highness, all of them just staring.

Her body language was guarded; however, her movements were graceful and almost seemed to glide while walking.

The biggest surprise of it all was the fire in her eyes.

Even if she had been pushed down, she was getting on her feet again, and was ready to fight.

“Hello miss Dupain-Cheng” Lucifer spoke, his voice smooth and luring her to come closer “I must present you, the I.M.P’s employees. The demons responsible for your stance in hell.”

The teen looked at them, her eyes making all of them feel awful about themselves. Slowly sulking on the chairs all of them averted their gaze, most of them looking down, showing their sorrow in the situation.

The girl turned to Lucifer once more, the frown on her face making her look so troubled they all felt another pang of regret and guilt filling their bodies.

“They…did it on purpose?” the small teen asked, her attention in the imps that were now waiting for the sentence “Why have you called me here, your highness? I am confused as to why it was important for me to meet them”

“Not only to meet them” Lucifer spoke while pacing lazily around the teen “you are the victim, and as far as rules go, it means you get to punish them”

They all heard the teen take a breath as a sign of surprise, all of them staring at the small human.

Her eyes were wide and scared, they probably deserved that reaction. Her hands shaking and her shoulders slumping.

“I…I have to?” the human asked in a soft voice, fright laced with her words “they…they gave the book to Lila?”

All of the IMP’s stood up from their seats shaking their heads as if at least that could clear up some of the misunderstandings. They all wanted to tell the girl they had never meant to be like this, that they had hoped to get the book before it all had happened, that it was just a mistake from their part, and that they were sorry she was paying for it.

“oh, no, no, no my dear child!” Lucifer spoke, his tone condescending but still amused “They lost the book that sent you here due to their incompetence”

The king laughed throwing his head back, meanwhile, the girl turned to face them and frowned, her eyes staring right into them full of surprise.

“Please, dear Blitzo” Lucifer purred his name, making him shiver in fear “explain dear little Miss Dupain-Cheng how are you responsible for her time in hell”

Blitzo fidgeted, his confidence gone now with the king looming over him like a hungry falcon, just waiting to pounce on him.

“I…I tripped” Blitzo spoke, still wary of the king beside the teen “I had the book in my hands, we were traveling to your world for…some business and …we…I… might have ended up losing the book by accident”

The girl had her mouth open in disbelief as the tiny floating creature shook its head in front of them.

“I…I can’t punish them if it wasn’t their fault!” the girl exclaimed fiercely turning to face the king “It was an accident!”

All of the imps gasped, not expecting this show of caring or worry directed at them. At best they expected to be yelled at, not…this.

“It is the rules that…” Lucifer began to speak but was interrupted by the teen

“I refuse to punish them!” she exclaimed; voice filled with passion “there has to be another way? Like…maybe…make them do something else? Something like…community service?”

Lucifer raised one of his elegant eyebrows, his smile a bit restrained as he turned to see the I.M.P’s, all of them cowering under his gaze. He hummed, it certainly was a new development but he had never met a holder so thoughtful for the rest, usually, someone would be furious. He could understand her anger, but it seemed it was directed to the person who actively used the spell rather than the demons that had lost the book, which was the source of the main problem.

“if you wish so” Lucifer spoke, his eyes remaining on the human “ I wouldn’t worry so much, these are expandable demons, after all, they all were born here in hell never possessed a human body.”

The girl crossed her arms, a show of defiance to the king. He chuckled before sighing, it was a lost battle, she had to dictate the terms even if he might be able to twitch her decision into something more entertaining.

“I believe you do not understand” Lucifer explained “This is meant to be punishment, not just a slap on the wrist”

Marinette frowned and looked down. She understood, but was not happy with having to ask for something drastic nor put their lives in danger, they hadn’t been the ones who pushed her through the portal, not the ones who tricked her, and certainly weren’t the ones who threatened her.

“What about…them…protecting me?” Marinette asked, looking at the King “the demons are after the miraculous and I do need 24/7 protection, Charlie nor the hotel staff can do it constantly, and even if they could, they need help. Place them under my command, they would pay by doing something they don’t like and I would be granted more liberty in my stay, as long as it takes.”

Lucifer’s smile widened; this girl was cunning. It was a fair argument; he knew he had been thinking about posting guards just to secure the stay of the little human. What he hadn’t expected was how she had managed to twist his intentions into that reasonable argument. Unfortunately, he loved to watch humans squirm, as well as the demons.

“But we shall make the rules clear” Lucifer smiled “you must know that they could always double cross…”

“They shall be assigned under me but take direct orders from Charlotte, the princess” the girl spoke, a smirk on her face “their main mission is to protect me along with the miraculous, should they fail to do this they will have to face your punishment, whatever you desire. Along with that, I want for them to never try to touch the miraculous, the consequences of that or doing anything that could cause me harm would immediately be punished by you, whatever you chose”

Lucifer blinked once, twice, and a third time. A chuckle escaped his lips before it became a full out laugh. He fell into his throne, holding his belly and struggling to breathe. He was fascinated by this development.

“So, you’re telling me” Lucifer drawled out once he had regained his breath “that you just want them to be your bodyguards and if not, they will face me?”

Marinette nodded; she had said that in more refined words. Still, she had made it open enough for Lucifer to put input on the punishment and how they would be bonded to do that work.

“Seems fair” Lucifer exclaimed, after a moment of thought, turning to the lesser demons smiling “It might as well start tomorrow, I will inform my daughter Charlotte so she can find suitable things for all of you to cooperate with during your stay in the hotel, can’t let you go live off for free from my daughter you know?”

With a final laugh, Lucifer hit two times the stone with his staff. The sound echoing as some weird magic surrounded him.

“I hereby accept this punishment and the conditions Marinette Dupain-Cheng has offered” Lucifer spoke, his voice being carried through the room by magic “The audience is complete and the guilty shall receive their punishment starting tomorrow morning under the management off my daughter Princess Charlotte Magne.”

With that the magic ceased and disappeared, everything coming back to normal at least for now. Marinette looked at the demons who seemed to be in an almost catatonic state. She took a step near them, only to be stopped by Lucifer’s hand.

“This would be all, my dear” Lucifer spoke, his smile wide and a hand towards Marinette “I hope this has pleased you”

Marinette nodded, hopefully, this would help her in the long run. She just hoped she could maintain the other miraculous in secret as long as she stayed in hell.

* * *

Adrien was glad he had made it to the car before the gorilla arrived. Kagami still with him but never talking. Honestly, he was getting desperate, he had been trying so hard for her to like him and it seemed that she just had given up on him because of his mistake, one he was trying to fix.

“Hey…um…” Adrien spoke, trying to at least make some conversation out of Kagami “are we…okay?”

Barely concealing her amusement Kagami snorted, she had listened to the idle chatter and excuses Adrien had to feed them to explain himself and his actions. She understood but at the same time she was disappointed, she cared for Marinette a great deal and someone as lovely as her deserved the best.

Not just some half-assed apologies and empty promises, she deserved better and she was mad at him for just using the Akuma's as an excuse even after he had let pass the transgressions towards herself. Even if he had claimed to be interesting in pursuing a relationship by her side.

“That depends” Kagami cut him, raising an eyebrow “are you going to grow a spine, or are you going to keep letting her get away with everything?”

That made him wince, it had been a low blow but he deserved it. He had let Lila get away with so much, just letting all of his family walk over him and take advantage of him and his situation.

“I have to play by her rules” Adrien stated, he wanted to bring that liar down “I still have to keep up the image that they have of me, but I will be more active, I will talk about more things and I…I promise I won’t fail you nor anyone ever again”

Hidden in his backpack Plagg smirked, it seemed his kitten was now starting to catch up with the group. He still remembers how many of their kittens had used that tactic of a dumb pretty boy to move the strings and be in control of everything. He chuckled remembering that once he and his holder had ended up sweet-talking to the officers to let them go.

Such good times, just using your wit and improvising to make the best out of any situation. Maybe his kittens were not as creative and into the arts as Tikki’s holders, but they all could rely on their silver tongue and charm to bet the situation to turn around.

“I do believe in that Adrien” Kagami spoke, her voice ice cold “but you must know this change everything. I cannot keep up trusting you blindly. I need someone I can rely on”

Adrien nodded, he reached for her hand but she swatted it away. He turned to stare at her, scared he had overstepped or done something wrong.

“Until then…I believe we should be friends” Kagami exhaled, it had been hard to say but her feelings had changed “I do value our friendship, however, I do not wish to have a coward for a partner”

Kagami closed her eyes, she hadn’t been the best at voicing her feelings. Straight answers were the best even if they hurt.

“I…understand” Adrien spoke “I …hope I can prove to you, and myself that I deserve this second chance you’ve given me. Even if it isn’t as I expected for it to go”

Kagami nodded, just watching as Adrien took his things and left her alone. She had hoped to be able to forgive him easily, but she had to think about what he had done. He made mistakes and he was trying to make it right, but that didn’t change what had happened. It would certainly change the future, she just hoped he wouldn’t lose sight of what is important again.

Adrien closed the door, leaning on it for support, a heavy breath escaped his lips as he felt the weight of the interaction downing on him.

“I screwed it up Plagg” Adrien spoke softly to his kwami, who was still hiding in his clothes “I just…I want to prove them I can do it right this time”

Plagg nodded and smiled a bit, he was taking baby steps but it was all that mattered for now. He would need all the help he could get.

“Relax kid, you’ll be fine” Plagg smirked and winked at Adrien “with me by your side, what could go wrong?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow looking at his kwami, a smile on his face. It was the kind of thing Plagg would say to cheer him up without being forward with it.

“You’re right” Adrien smiled gratefully at the words of support from Plagg “Thanks”

With that last exchange, Adrien left the school grounds, hoping and playing with all his being that he would be able to keep up with this plan and that he wouldn’t screw it up.

* * *

Marinette was exhausted, while it had taken hours for the I.M.P’s to stop thanking her it had taken longer to get their facts straight and even longer for them to get both parties to agree with each other.

For hours they had sat at the lobby discussing the terms, Alastor writing them on a contract they would have to sign and Charlie being generally nervous or the mediator. She had seen as the lower demons had started arranging a schedule with the princess, one of them taking a day of the week to actually rest and maybe do some shopping or getting their usual tasks in their normal life. After that came the issue of Marinette being there, and what she could do while inside the hotel.

Well, that had been partially difficult until Charlie remembered her mother’s designing room that was abandoned. She had tons of fabrics that had been left there and a lot of instruments, that while old, were quite adept and in good shape. It had been one of the Queen’s interests for a few decades, soon losing interest, and after that leaving it forgotten.

Charlie said she was free to be there after Niffty had cleaned everything.

Marinette could barely wait, and she had even managed to let Charlie give her more chores around the hotel, one of them being helping around the kitchen. She still was a klutz but she knew she could do it, besides that she wanted to give them tasty treats after what they had done for her and show her gratitude once in a while.

“I guess it is time to go to sleep Tikki,” Marinette said to the little goddess as she climbed the stairs “It was quite an eventful day”

Tikki nodded, giving Marinette a tired smile. She had kept it all to herself but she thought Marinette might’ve been overdoing herself. Some rest and a good day’s vacation would do wonders for her holder.

Marinette yawned again, covering it with her hand. Soon enough they arrived at her room. Not losing a minute of time Marinette was already in the bathroom getting t ready for bed.

Tikki observed the night sky in hell, it certainly was something she hadn’t expected to be able to witness. After all these years she had hoped the good luck would help her holders to have a better life. Not to end in a place like this.

She remembers one holder, who would always sing to keep his demons away. His favorites songs were often composed by himself, a true artist, someone who loved the spotlight and the spotlight loved him. Tuning to Marinette she hoped that someday the girl would build up her confidence. She enjoyed watching her little bugs shine bright and show the world their light.

“Good night Tikki” spoke Marinette breaking the silence, and making Tikki jump “Sweet dreams”

Tikki’s heart warmed at the sight of Marinette curling into the bed, she was emotionally and mentally drained. It had been taxing but it was enough for her, at least for now her holder was safe.

“Night Marinette” Tikki exhaled as she flew to lay on Marinette’s side. The small goddess started to fall asleep with a smile on her face. She just knew things would work out.

* * *

Angel had spent his whole day in the studios, doing whatever his awful boss demanded from him. From filming specials to performing private shows for the clients who had asked for him. Finally leaving after Valentino thought he had made a point with his decision to participate in the princess' hotel idea.

Walking down the hallways of the porn studios he thought about how he was going to return the hotel, sighing he just could imagine what they would say about him, while he had been promiscuous in his life as a human it had been a while since he had enjoyed being a porn star in hell, even longer since he had enjoyed working in the studios knowing everyone would love to be in his place.

He always got the best of the best, from outfits designed solely for him to the finest jewels and pretty great drugs to last him a lifetime. He was Valentino's pet and side lover, or at least that’s what he thought, until one day in a tantrum Valentino raised his hand against Angel. Ever since that day Angel could identify the signs of abuse, he knew what Valentino would do and how not to give him the satisfaction. He had seen abuse firsthand since he was a child.

Ever since he had that awful realization of Valentino just considering him a pretty possession, an object, just arm cady and a whore, he had fallen hard. First, he dived directly into drugs and decided to throw himself at whoever wanted him, doing tantrums and rebelling.

Then after some time, he realized how much self-harm it was, all thanks to Cherri, he started the process of detoxing himself thanks to her. Even if he still dwelled into his favorite drug it was often used only to get him through the day, shitty shifts after his awful job used to cause him anxiety in the end, he tried to only use weed. He wasn’t perfect but it had become a coping mechanism for him, even if sometimes he wished he could just stop it altogether. But they were baby steps while hiding his intentions from Valentino

Angel now knew that, even if the princess and her girlfriend hadn’t opened the hotel, he would’ve searched for a place to stay and get better. Being it trying to scape Valentino or just doing his best until he could go out during extermination to end his life if it became too much for him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt as bad as he did today, Valentino had once again broken up with Vox so Angel had been the lucky one to satisfy Valentino's needs. Even after he fought tooth and nail Valentino had just reciprocated until Angel could no longer defend himself. Once satisfied the overlord of lust had left Angel to leave, even staring proudly at with the wounds he had left in the spider demon's body.

His fur was mated by the body fluids and his legs felt like they were going to give out, his wounds weren’t deep but kept bleeding leaving dark marks on his usual jacket and he could feel some flowing down his legs.

Finally, he was able to walk to the hotel, his wounds barely closing themselves. Sneaking himself in, he knew it was too late and he didn’t want to deal with the princess getting over herself with worry and the disapproving stares from Vaggie. While yes, he knew he should be striving to get better he chad to obey Valentino, and he had made Angel take his favorite drugs while working as a punishment. Always claiming it had been the spider demon’s fault for disobeying him. So, he just made sure no one else was around as he slipped into the hotel, using the shadows to hide and walking as quietly as possible.

He didn’t want them just to see him in his worst, but fortunately for him all of the occupants of the hotel were asleep. He looked around the lobby and let out a breath of relief, not even Husk was on the hotel’s bar. Now thinking about how to hide his wounds he remembered on the early morning he had left some of his clothes for laundry, so they still should be in the washing room of the hotel, probably already dry. He just hoped Niffty had left them folded so he could take them to his room and use that chance to change into his favorite long-sleeved sweatshirt and long pants.

Arriving at the washing room he smiled at the sight of his clothes. He had been lucky, now he changed in his newly washed clothes and left the other ones in some water for the washing machine, the dried blood slowly dissolving in it. Proud of himself Angel walked slowly to the kitchen, his stomach demanding food in a rather loud way.

“Maybe painkillers will help” he murmured before getting water ready for a tea, grabbing an apple and giving it a bite “and so will some food…”

He looked around the fridge and found some leftovers, at least he could get something to eat after that awful day. Leaving the food on the microwave to be heated Angel sat on a chair, he sighed blissfully. Finally, alone and no one nagging him, his legs finally being able to rest too. As soon as he took the painkillers, he would address his wounds.

It wasn’t that bad once he thought about it, while he could handle Valentino, he didn’t want the rest of the hotel to see him in such a pitiful state. Besides he would hate to put anyone there in danger, with the back of his hand he touched his cheek noticing his makeup was all messed up.

With a scowl, he grabbed a small washcloth, wet it, and slowly he wiped out the makeup from his face. Some of it came with blood staining the fabric, but he had expected that a broken lip would leave some blood. He rinsed and repeated the process two times, finally, the third one coming clean enough for him to be satisfied, he ran his tongue across his lips wincing when he felt the sting of the wound.

Sighing he let his shoulders slump, his back resting against the chair as he tried to take a breath the pain making it hard for him. With one swift movement, he raised his sweatshirt to check on the one Valentino had left on his torso when he heard someone gasp.

Raising his head, he saw them.

Two pairs of blue eyes staring directly at him.

Both of them with their eyes wide open, barely blinking as they stared at each other.

The water boiling was the only thing that broke the trance they were so deep in.

“What happened?” she asked, breaking the silence and the eye staring contest they had been engaged for the last minute, voice soft and carefully walking towards the tall demon. The small goddess floating by her side.

Angel however was too stunned to move or articulate and answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!! and I hope you liked this!! I am already starting with the next chapter and thank you all for your support in general! I love you all!! <3 <3


	6. High hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is already in hell, poeple in the living world are barely working on her search, Lila is happy, he hotel has a lot of surprises in for the teenage superheroine and of course our lovely resident spider demon has a tête to tête with him...how will all turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was planning to post this on the 15 but school made it impossible for me. I hoe you like it and keep your notifications on my side blog from tumblr and here! there's going to be a halloween special!!

Pink clashed with two kinds of blue.

One was bright almost like the clear morning sky, while the other was a deep blue that resembled the color of the deep ocean.

Their gazes never leaving their objective, both parties holding their breaths. A deafening silence ruling over the whole room, the sound of their heartbeats just increasing the anticipation.

Blue eyes roamed through the bruised body of the spider demon sitting in front of them, the clash between red and soft pink fur making their breath hitch, hands rising to cover the young teen’s mouth as she took in the visible injuries that were now in full view.

“What…” Marinette’s voice broke the atmosphere, her eyes darkening with worry and taking a tentative step towards the spider demon as if trying to reassure him she wasn0t a danger to him “What happened?”

Angel winced, hearing the voice of the human girl made him remember his sister. Sweet Molly who always tried to protect him even if it was from himself, how much she had tried to help him but, in the end, he couldn’t escape his father.

Angel squirmed as the teen came closer to him, his instincts telling him she wasn’t a danger but his mind replaying the words of the Overlord that held his soul in his hands.

His eyes traveling downwards to his injuries, scowling at them. It was tearing him apart, he had only ever confided in Cherri for this kind of nights, but with her having to lay low for some threats against her he couldn’t risk it going to her secret joint in this state.

He knew it would be bringing her more trouble than it was worth.

A movement out of the corner of his eye made him stand fully on guard. Marinette had taken a few tentative steps, getting closer to Angel. His four arms covering himself, the sweater falling covering his injuries and barely noticeable specs of blood against the pink.

“It’s nothing” he murmured, his eyes examining the teen in her clad pink pajamas “Shouldn't you be asleep? Like the little human you are?” he taunted her, his smirk and mask fully in his place, arms crossed and his chin high, using his height to intimidate the small teenager

Marinette pursed her lips, she didn’t like it, but she knew this kind of attitude. It wasn’t often but lately Chat Noir used something similar, his jokes hiding the truth behind his feelings and the real situation at hand. She didn’t like it and she was about to answer the taunt herself with a smart response when Angel tripped over his own feet trying to move around the kitchen.

Marinette acted on instinct, reaching for the taller demon and using her own body as a shield for him if he gave out and fell. One arm around his waist, her torso acting as a pillar for him to lean on, and her legs bent for better support.

What surprised her was how light the other demon was, she knew she was strong, a bit stronger thanks to the magic from the miraculous. But she hadn’t expected to be so easy to hold him in place.

A wheeze and grunt of pain alerted her of more aggravating injuries than she had seen at first sight. That and feeling something wet on her skin, immediately remembering the open wounds on Angel’s torso.

“Crap” Marinette whispered before moving so that the tall Spider demon could sit on a chair “Tikki could you see if there’s an aid kid somewhere around here?”

“On it!” Tikki said as she flew around the kitchen, Angel grunting and whining every time he moved, using Marinette as his support as the small teen’s heart was starting to beat faster

“The third cabinet to the right” Angel whispered, his voice hoarse and tired with Marinette barely able to hear it.

Somehow Tikki had if the cry of victory was any indication. Moments later she appeared flying with the aid kit and leaving it on the table beside them as Marinette helped Angel sit down on the chair he previously was sitting on.

“Can…can I help you?” Marinette spoke softly once she managed to untangle herself from the awkward hug “I ...understand if you rather do this alone, but I would like to help…if you let me”

Tikki was smiling at her current holder, sweet as ever and compassion flowing through her. She knew that look on Marinette’s face, she wasn’t pitying the spider demon, she looked at him with worry but still was all for letting him make his own choices. She knew consent was needed, and even if she didn’t it hurt to ask if you could do something to aid someone unless that person couldn’t answer for themselves. Angel seemed someone who could take care of himself and was guarded but she didn’t want to abuse, it seemed he had enough for the injuries visible on his body, and the not so subtle marks of fingers over his neck.

Angel raised his gaze, the sight greeting him almost took his breath away. He had expected Marinette to just stare at him in disgust and maybe somehow pitying him enough to feel compelled to help. But that gaze, it bore into his soul, it was screaming to let her help him not because she felt the necessity no, she wanted to help him. No judgmental stare, not once she had recoiled from him to escape the situation if only, to give him space if he needed it.

It warmed his heart and for once he let it all slide, a few tears forming on his eyes, blinking them away as he glanced subtly at the small goddess who nodded her head in his direction.

“…. sure” Angel replied, his voice hoarse but now softer as well as his gaze “knock yourself out, kid”

Marinette smiled before running to wash her hands, letting Angel build up his façade again. She knew he would need some time and it was important for her to be as clean as possible to not infect the cuts and elements she would put near them.

After she finished washing and drying her hands, she turned. It surprised her to see Angel without his sweatshirt, his injuries now more evident than before. Slowly she made her way to the table, a bowl of water in her hand and Tikki handing her a gauze to be able to clean the injuries before treating them properly.

“I’m sorry” Marinette spoke before cleaning as carefully as she could the biggest injury on Angel’s back, he winced and hissed just making the little girl bite her lip in worry for the demon in front of her

“I wasn’t your fault” Angel answered “No need to feel sorry for me, occupational hazards doll”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped; she had guessed what was Angel Dust after she remembered seeing the big porn studios building with an advertisement with his face. Still, it didn’t make her feel better. She cleaned her hand son the bowl before taking another gauze from Tikki’s hands and cleaning with utmost care the rest of the injuries.

She could understand people that needed the job; however, she could see so much more in him, she just couldn0t understand why he was letting these things happen. Wasn’t he strong enough to defend himself? She had heard Vaggie complain to Charlie about how he had participated in a turf war and from what she had seen powerless demons were not able to survive things like those wars.

So why was he not defending himself? All of his injuries were clean as if made carefully with him never once twitching nor fighting, not a single nail from his hands was nicked.

“I’m still sorry I’m hurting you more,” Marinette said as another hiss scaped Angel “I’m sorry I can’t help you without causing you more pain”

At this earnest answer Angel smiled a bit, he remembers the times when he was being treated by his sister. How she always tried to be as gently as possible but he ended her patience with smart comments or curses. Even after cleaning him, she would hit him over the head angry but playful. Just stopping to tell him to get better, take rest, and be careful the next time around.

“It’s fine,” Angel said, his voice as soft as he could manage “you’re doing a great job, barely notice them anymore”

Marinette smiled, rolling her eyes as she heard the ego boost Angel had given himself while thanking her without saying it. Tikki on her right just shrugged and shook her head, a smile on her face but still a bit exhausted.

“I’m glad” Marinette spoke, honestly barely believing him but still grateful for the small gestures of kindness he was showing “nice to know I’m able to help around this joint somehow”

Angel chuckled; Marinette now was in full view of his torso. She tried not to make a big deal out of it but her intense gaze on his torso and the concern flashing on her face alerted Angel of how she must be feeling.

“I can do this much, doll” Angel spoke stopping her hand “and I usually charge extra for women”

With that Angel winked and smiled, he was teasing of course and Marinette laughed awkwardly. Her face blushing as she looked away and tried to avert her gaze from Angel’s torso. Angel had to bit his lower lip not to give away the laughter that was bubbling just by seeing the blush on Marinette’s face.

“I…I was just…you know. Helping…. not ogling” Marinette quickly tried to excuse herself “Not that you’re not beautiful! You’re the prettiest demon I’ve seen! I-I mean…just I…I wasn’t staring because that would be rude and... and I, well, you have a nice body! And …that’s all I’m…ah…. I”

With that Angel broke into full laughter, it was just too cute to see Marinette all flushed and worked up about that small comment that had escaped him as a form of teasing her. He kind of understood but he had not expected that exact reaction.

“Calm down!” Angel moved his hands to help Marinette calm herself “I was just teasing, sugar”

Marinette nodded but the blush remained on her face, slowly coming to clean more wounds and start patching them.

“yes, um sorry for …staring,” Marinette said in a soft weak voice “I didn’t mean to”

Angel shrugged and smiled he knew it was something that could happen, he didn’t blame the girl one bit but it had been hilarious to see her all worked up because of some exposed chest since nowadays many people in the living world posed without them.

“It’s alright Marinette” Angel spoke “I know you aren’t that kind of person, besides you’re a kid! So sorry hon but I do not swing that way even if you were of age” finger guns directed at her and a teasing smile made Marinette brighten up.

Marinette chuckled and nodded, he certainly reminded her of Char Noir a bit older and more straight forward but nothing she couldn’t handle. Thanks to becoming Jagged’s designer she had been dealing with more models like Angel than she could remember. Still, Angel had managed to move her ground and surprise her.

With one last nod, she took a look at her work. It wasn’t the best but it would hold until tomorrow and she would probably have to change the bandages in the morning.

“Done” Marinette spoke, starting to put away the medical supplies on the aid kit “You should be able to move more freely now”

Angel smiled gratefully at the teen as she went to put away the small white box where Tikki had taken it out from. She seemed more relaxed but still exhausted if the small bags under her eyes were any indication.

“What are you doing?” Angel asked when he saw Marinette reaching out for two mugs

She turned to him; eyes wide open. She looked like a deer in high lights that had been just spotted, she took the mugs and looked away. A small blush on her cheeks.

“I…was about to make myself some tea” Marinette spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper “I…think it’s enough for both of us...but, I understand if you don’t want any…”

Angel smiled and took the mugs from Marinette’s hands. He shook his head fondly at her. It had been refreshing to see someone genuinely honest, caring, and sweet.

“You already did enough tonight, Marinette” Angel spoke smiling at the girl, crouching down to be eye to eye with her “I can manage this just fine, why don’t you take some cookies for Tikki and both of you sit while I pour us some delicious tea? After that you should go to bed, you look tired as hell”

Marinette nodded a smile on her lips as she laughed at that awful joke Angel had made. She laughed even harder when he winked at her.

Taking a few cookies from the jar she returned to the small table, a napkin laid out on the table to put over it the cookies and three more, two for her and Angel and one for Tikki. It would be nice to not leave any crumbs for the ones coming to the kitchen in the morning.

Once finished Angel came with two cups of hot steaming tea o his hands, cream on another, and a small pot filled with sugar cubes on another. He handed Marinette her cup before giving her a spoon if for mixing the tea.

And so, for the next few minutes, they enjoyed the peace while they sipped their tea. It all seemed to be at peace for once, and even Marinette wondered if she could have this kind of peace again while she stated here at the hotel, Angel’s injuries seemed to be better and she did a mental victory dance. That is until she opened her mouth

Marinette smiled as she enjoyed the last few minutes with Angel joking about whatever silly topic that came out while they handled the cups and cleaned the table. Angel trying to make Marinette take her seat or leave to bed while she stubbornly stated that they both had done enough for each other and she still wanted to help.

Soon enough both of them were walking upstairs, wicked grins as they both played as if they were in a spy movie where they had to look out from the baddies lurking in every corner and trying to be a silent as possible. Tikki mocking them as she flew backward, still facing them with a wide smile on her small face.

Both demon and human were biting their tongues not to let the chuckles become laughter as it would resonate on the hallways alerting the rest of the hotel that they were awake. It was too soon for Marinette when she noticed they had arrived at her room’s door, she had been wanting to stay more time with Angel, her shoulders slumped before she turned heel.

A smile on her face she turned to exchange gazes with the tall spider demon.

“Thank you, Angel” Marinette spoke, her arms hugging herself as she struggled to find the courage to go inside that cold and lonely room “I appreciate all you’ve done for me tonight”

Angel smiled as he crouched down to be on Marinette’s level, a hand slowly making its wat to her shoulder and she nodded. The touch made Marinette’s heart melt, he was so caring and warm, barely leaving his hand touches her shoulder as to not make her uncomfortable.

“You did more for me than I did for you Mari...nette” Angel spoke, Marinette smiling at the small nickname that had escaped the demon “I should be the one thanking you”

Marinette looked down, she felt embarrassed but still felt as if she was the queen of the world just with hearing that coming from Angel and in such a tender and grateful tone.

“Now, you better go and get your beauty sleep” Angel booped her nose and she giggled, the spider’s soft skin tickling her “I will see you tomorrow okay? And if you need anything I’m just straight across the hall, come in whenever and just remember to knock”

Marinette nodded, grateful at Angel to let her have the choice to be able to go with him if she needed something. She now felt a bit better knowing she wasn’t that alone in the hotel.

“But don’t tell the others I’ve said that” Angel joked making a way too serious face at her “I’ve got a reputation to maintain!”

Marinette giggled again, she nodded in his direction as Angel stood to his full height. Still smiling she quietly whispered a soft good night to the spider demon when a yawn escaped her mouth making him chuckle.

Going straight to the bed she barely bothered to get the light on before getting into her. Turning to face the ceiling she could catch glimpses of soft lights dancing on the ceiling of her room. Soon enough it was the stary sky greeting her once again.

Marinette smiled, staring at the stars moving on the ceiling. It was soothing and a few minutes later she falling fast asleep, her face now calm and with no signs of disturbed sleep on her features. She turned to her side, and for a moment she could swear someone was watching over her, making her feel safe.

“Good night, Mariette” a soft voice spoke, a voice she knew but couldn’t place it right now, her mind foggy with sleep.

Didn’t matter, as she fell into Morpheus’s arms in a matter of seconds. Tikki smiling at the door, watching as the demon put the lock on before closing it, the starry sky still bathing the room with a soft glow.

Angel hummed a soft melody walking down the hallway straight to his room, a small smile on his lips.

_“oh, oh, oh…oh, you’re a shooting star….”_ Angel smiled, that song holding many memories of his time on earth.

Closing his door, Angel entered his room just to be greeted by his pet pig.

Unaware of a smiling shadow that had been following him, lurking in the darkest places of the hotel. The shadow seemed to blink before it’s smile became wider, slithering through the walls until he reached his master who had seen the whole exchange between human and demon.

“Interesting” Alastor smiled as he opened his eyes, glowing faintly due to the use of his powers “quite interesting indeed”

* * *

Blitzo groaned as he tried to push closed his suitcase, and not even jumping on top of it had helped. With a sigh, he opened it again just to randomly take out objects. Mainly taking out what he considered junk, meaning anything useful, and packing barely the necessities. Along with just his underwear beside the ton of things he probably wouldn’t need but wanted to take anyway.

“There, all done!” Blitzo said proudly looking at the suitcase he would need to stay at the hotel for just one full day “Just the basics I will need to survive in that boring place!”

“SIR!” Moxxie screamed as he turned on the light of his living room “please take out our tv from your bag!”

Millie was behind the imp, holding a tray in her hands. There in the full display were two plates that looked quite beautiful arranged, it almost looked like a Michelin star meal. Steam floated around the plates as they were still warm and its delicious aroma filled the room.

“But I might need it!” Blitzo screamed pointing at his filled suitcase “I will probably die of boredom in that place!”

Moxxie sighed and closed his eyes as his boss kept on and on talking about how they probably wouldn’t have anything fun to do and that he would be stuck on babysitting duty with that boring human girl. He counted mentally to ten meanwhile his wife placed their dinner back in the kitchen.

“If you forgot…” Moxxie spoke, loud enough to make his boss stop talking at look at him a scowl on his face and an eyebrow raised

“that girl saved us! We would be executed at this moment if it weren’t for her! She didn’t even want to punish us, even if we are partially responsible for her ending here!”

Blitzo sighed and turned to see Moxxie, he seemed to be mad enough that his face was turning that funny red color. Almost like that cartoon he had seen from the human world once.

“Yeah, yeah” Blitzo sighed “gotta thank the brat for doing that, still I’m only packing my essentials! This is what I must have to survive!”

Moxxie rolled his eyes, his patience was wearing thin and Molly laughing behind him wasn’t helping. If anything, the tail of his boss seemed to be swaying like a cat’s, just enjoying lazily the show that he had caused.

“YES” Moxxie stressed the word as much as he could, Loona had just arrived and Moxxie could hear her raiding their fridge claiming there was nothing good enough for her on the streets or her house, Millie growling and just starting to get mad “We must, she saved us, we need to return the favor and besides Lucifer will probably torture us more if we manage to fuck this up”

Blitzo sighed, an argument was now happening between Millie and Loona but he was barely in the mood to keep fighting, the memories of Lucifer’s torture fresh in his mind. Nothing but the girl had stopped Lucifer from letting them rot in that strange cell.

“Okay,” Blitzo said before walking to the kitchen and taking a plate of food and eating it, smiling at the look of rage Moxxie was trying to control “We will do our best to protect that little human brat or whatever”

“Thank you” Moxxie scowled, cleaning the bits of chewed food his boss had managed to spit in his face talking with his full mouth.

A crash came and both of them stared as Millie and Loona growled at each other, ready to fight.

Moxxie sighed as Blitzo started defending his adopted daughter and claiming she had done nothing wrong, only barely stopping Millie by holding her in place and running his hands through her arms to calm her down. It was going to be a long night; he just knew it.

Stolas had been pacing in his room for what he thought it had been days, merely a few hours had passed since he had received the notice of the I.M.P’s trial. He knew Lucifer wasn’t forgiving but he had hoped that the human would. As the minutes passed and he had not received word from the subordinates he had begun to fear the worst. It was tearing him apart; he had begun to care for them as friends and would feel even worse if because of his inactivity they had perished.

“I could…check again…” Stolas murmured to himself as he walked to grab his hellphone, Via had been away with her mother and so he had been left alone with his thoughts eating him alive “they could be alright, just…I just need to wait, patience is a virtue after all”

He placed the device downside on his table, before resuming his pacing, glancing again at the electronic device. Realizing that it would be better if he had something to focus his attention on. Smiling he grabbed the pencils and decided to do some doodling around, maybe that would help him pass the time.

Sitting on one of his favorite places at the table he arranged the materials and stared at the blank piece of paper, merely seconds had passed when he scowled at the piece of paper as nothing came to his mind except the options of torture Lucifer could be implementing as punishment.

Sighing he leaned back on the chair, a hand over his eyes as he tried to recollect his thoughts, everything he had been thinking about was a guess. He didn’t even know if the trial had been over, they were all assumptions his mind had supplied him with to make up for the worry he was actually feeling. He had to remind himself that.

Stolas decided to do some of the exercises his daughter had taught him, they were perfect to calm down and clear his mind for a while. Or at least that was what he thought when his notification sound came and he ran like a mad man to get his phone, almost crushing it with the sheer force he held it.

Opening his messages, he finally was able to read what had transfixed on the trial between the I.M.P.s and the human girl.

“…impossible” he muttered as he kept reading the text message, it all seemed way too unbelievable to be true “Is…is this a sick joke?”

He had to blink once, twice, and then check as fast as he could with another of his contacts. It all seemed surreal, especially the solution the human had given them. That is until he received a notification coming from Loona’s Instagram, it was genuine.

Stolas let himself fall on his favorite couch staring at the phone in wonder.

“I need to schedule a visit to that human” Stolas muttered before he let out his breath, he felt exhausted and confused.

But he couldn’t be happier with the outcome, it seemed that the human was too pure of a soul to end up in hell and he would gladly arrange whatever means it would take her to the human realm faster.

With his mind made up, he marched to the library, if he remembered correctly there were some books in his possession that had the basics of creating portals through time and space.

* * *

Marinette blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light coming from her window and hitting her right on her face. It seemed to scream at her to wake up and get out of bed.

She groaned, turning to face the ceiling. Her arm coming to cover her eyes as she scowled at the thought of getting up so soon.

She eventually recalled last night’s events with the spider demon. It had been fun and she had enjoyed her time around him. She was no stranger to the ongoings of the life of a prostitute, the movies nowadays weren’t that forgiving and much more based on real facts than ever. She didn’t want to think about all that had probably happened to him.

Still, he was pretty and she had been able to recognize more of his signature stitches on his clothes last night. She sighed, the message she had sent Chloe should suffice for now, albeit still being hesitant if Chloe would believe her.

Tikki might be able to help but even then, she didn’t want to wake up the small goddess still sleeping soundly near her. She had already helped a lot.

“Maybe I… I could send a picture” Marinette whispered before taking her phone “It could also help as evidence if Lila tries to spin it her way…”

Lazily she took the phone, barely able to focus on it because of its brightness. The digital clock announcing it was 6 in the morning, a quarter shy of seven. A huff escaped from her lips; it was way too early but she needed to send the photo now if not she might forget later. It had to be done, now.

Smiling at the camera she snapped a photo, sent it to Chloe, and closed the app, with luck she would show it to her parents. If not, she would try and reach their family on Instagram or her friends' Instagram.

She quickly changed apps, a thought bugging her since she had fallen to hell.

How would she protect Paris? She knew Chat Noir was capable even if he still goofed around a bit, but it was too much for a person to be responsible for that. No matter, the experience they would have.

She opened the Akuma alert, that app had managed to save countless lives and she had been in favor of making it work worldwide, and per her request, the creators had made it possible. She only hoped it would work in hell too.

Closing her eyes, she waited and waited. Fear still cursing through her veins, her heart beating loud as she tried to not let the deception drown her if the app didn’t work.

“please…. Please…” she begged to open her eyes and watching the screen.

Marinette’s eyes were wide with surprise, a smile adorning her face.

She could feel some of the worry leaving her as she stared at the screen of her phone.

Her app was working, and it was life from Paris, no sign of Hawkmoth. Which meant she had not failed anyone because of her absence, she barely had the time to recognize the date and hour in Paris as she hugged her phone to her chest.

A few minutes later, after the euphoria had left her body, she fell asleep again. Now her alarm would wake her up at eight-thirty to get ready for her new day in hell.

She was excited and scared but she would make the best out of it.

* * *

Chloe was standing in front of the Boulangerie of Marinette’s parents. She was staring at her phone, she refreshed the page once, twice, and a third time.

Raising her head, she confirmed the pace she was at, the hour, and how Tom and Sabine were moving through the shop as an officer was writing down something on a paper and gave it to them before leaving it.

With numb steps, she walked on autopilot into the store. Tom and Sabine talking to her about how the police were now searching for Marinette and would probably put an alarm with Marinette’s photo, it all seemed quite good and nice but she only had her attention on her phone.

It all had happened so fast, she had gone early to sleep, deciding for once to ignore her phone and spend time with her friends. In retrospect, she knew she should have checked the news or her notifications but by the time they all had been done with their discussion about what they would do with the situation at hand it was already the early hours of the next day. So, she had decided to call it a day.

Waking up to find in her notifications that she had received a message, via Instagram, from Marinette the phone had fallen to the floor. She had been staring at it until she had noticed the time.

With barely time to waste she managed for her father to call the school to tell them she wasn’t feeling like going and that she would do the tasks of the day at home. The school agreed and she had fled to the Boulangerie, nothing else had mattered that moment.

“Chloe?” Sabine asked, tentatively reaching for the teen “I do appreciate you coming to see us but this isn’t the best time…”

She interrupted the sweet woman raising her phone, the screen still showing the massage from Marinette. One single message was being displayed, along with a photo attached.

Sabine walked slowly to see what Chloe wanted to show her, the teen was so quiet and serious it scared her, immediately recognizing Marinette’s user on the screen, along with the messages she had been exchanging with Chloe, the last one and the photo attached made her legs wobble until she felt they wouldn’t be able to support her.

Taking a few steps backward Sabine covered her mouth with her hands, falling to her knees as Tom tried to support her with one of his arms. His other hand reaching for Chloe’s phone and promptly sobbing as he read the message. It was a crash of emotions between relief and uncertainty, they knew she was fine, but they didn’t know where she was nor what was going on. But for now, they were sure Marinette was alive and could communicate with them.

Chloe only watching as both adults held each other, both of them letting out their feelings as the phone was discarded in one of their hands. The screen is bright and shining. She could only smile sadly as she felt the same way about them, Marinette was alive, but, if Adrien’s story was true, she might be in a dangerous situation.

And no one could help her.

Glancing again at her phone she saw the photo again, a dark blue-haired girl smiling at the camera, her eyes closed and making a kind of peace sign, her hair falling to her shoulders, on top of a pink soft-looking shirt. It couldn’t be a face nor a mistake, it was Marinette, smiling at them.

_“I’m fine Chloe, thank you for worrying about me”_

* * *

Blitzo was tired, it was way too early for this but they had to arrive at the hotel soon. He believed the princess would be waiting for them along with her scowl permanent girlfriend.

He turned around to see the rest of the gang, Loona was on her phone playing whatever hellish game she had just downloaded, Millie and Moxxie were talking, both of them smiling at each other like the lovesick couple they were.

Once again, he turned to the side and saw the Hotel, they would all be living in for the rest of the human’s stay, as long as it would be.

Unconsciously he rubbed his arm, guilt was something he rarely felt but this time it had hit him hard. Watching that girl come through the doors had felt like a punch to the stomach. His job had been hunting them, killing them and he never stopped to think of the consequences, but having her defending them in front of Lucifer when she could’ve just left them to his mercy had managed to sway him. He would do anything to protect that girl, but still, he had a reputation to maintain even if the others didn’t see it like that.

“Well, then we have arrived!” Blitzo announced, turning to face the rest of his employees, those whom he considered a family “let’s get ready to face whatever this shithole has to offer and protect that human brat to the best of our capacity!”

After that speech he smiled, trying not to look disappointed nor bothered by the fact that they would’ve to just care for that brat for a while.

“Sir, please stop calling her a brat!” Moxxie complained as Blitzo proceeded of them knocked on the doors of the hotel, waiting for someone to open “We owe her our lives, we should all show her some respect”

“Whatever” Loona muttered as she rolled her eyes, a typical reaction coming from her “just let’s get on whit this shit”

Moxxie sighed, Millie, taking his hand in a form of support as all of them waited for the doors to open.

“Don’t worry love” Mollie spoke, “How hard can it be to take care of a human under the protection of Lucifer and his daughter?”

* * *

Adrien groaned as he opened his eyes, it was already morning and he had to get ready to start the day. He groaned, how he wished he could fake an illness so he could stay at home but no matter what he did his father would see through it, along with Nathalie. Sometimes he even wondered if her surname was a premonition of her character.

“Plagg?” Adrien spoke, knowing fully well that the Kwami was already up and eating his camembert “Am I a good black cat?”

The small god looked at his current holder, no matter what he still was too young, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He seemed to look defeated, just laying there, his usual energy and goodwill gone. What Plagg was seeing was just the shell of his holder, his insecurities, and worries covering his sunshine personality.

“Everyone is different,” Plagg said, his voice serious but comforting “I’ve had many kittens around the centuries, as Tikki would say, everyone, is unique in their way. The time change and so does people.”

Plagg flew over Adrien, looking straight at him. His green eyes clashed with Adrien’s soft green and the teen felt his throat start to close, those eyes were filled with wisdom and laughter but also pain and memories untold.

“I’ve met legends and helped heroes your people believe to be a myth” Plagg spoke, his voice never faltering and filled with power “I’ve seen empires fall and others rise in their place, I’ve seen the worst and the best of humankind. It always has been a hassle with humanity, people repeat the same mistakes over and over again but we can’t stop them, hell I’ve been ladybugs fail their people because of a harsh decision or a poor life choice!”

Adrien’s eyes went wide with that revelation, he had not expected that confession out of Plagg. However, before he could interrupt the small god continued.

“But none of them ever stayed dormant,” he said looking straight at his holder “you have to choose your battles carefully, but at the same time you don’t have to just ignore it all in hopes they will get their desserts in due time. Doing nothing is helping them, doing something, as small as it could be, is fighting against them. You did well at that time with Lila, but it was because of an Akuma, remember?”

Hearing the reproaching tone once again from the god of destruction and in that tone, Adrien felt quite small. He knew what Plagg meant, he had tried to reassure him but the consequences of his actions were still his own and he had to tread carefully the days that were coming. Not arguing, not going out of his way to just start a fight, but rather to plan everything and calculate every move. This was a war, and if he wanted to win, he would have to rely on his allies and do everything in his power to ensure that the Liar wouldn’t win. He couldn’t let the rest of the people manipulate him so easily.

“You think I’m the right person for this job?” Adrien managed to mutter, Plagg munching at his cheese “I mean I…I tried to go against Lila, but I just…”

Plagg sighed and looked at the teen, he was troubled, he knew that much. After believing that only cheering for his friend on the sidelines would be enough. No matter what he had done, Plagg had seen the exchange between Nathalie and Lila, they all were working together and Adrien had to learn to be more aggressive and assertive against these problems.

“You can do it, Adrien. I don’t only mean being a good friend, you’re still learning, and you have to learn to listen not only to your head and your fears. But also, to your instincts and trust them, you rely on them while battling, you just have to learn how to apply that in your everyday life” Plagg announced, looking straight at him “unfortunately… you’ll have to do it alone, for now…”

“WHAT?!” Adrien screamed looking at his kwami in disbelief “Plagg what do you mean!?”

Plagg winced, it was going to be a long morning, and he barely had touched his camembert. He mourned the loss of his precious cheese but it might be the best to let it all out now, as Adrien would have time to digest it during classes.

* * *

Vaggie and Charlie observed as the human girl came downstairs, she looked a bit tired but with higher spirits than the day before. Neither of them could blame her, it had been a tiring day, emotionally and physically.

The teen however seemed in her best mood, giving everyone her brightest smile and her most cheery “good morning” even if not all of them answered in kind.

Alastor had seemed a bit on edge but acted like a perfect gentleman with Marinette. Charlie had guessed it had been because Alastor wasn’t as bad as they all thought and maybe he would seek redemption but his actions only made Vaggie’s mistrust go to the highest levels. She could almost hear the warning bells sounding in her ears.

She had been observing their interactions all morning, from pleasantries to Alastor’s lame dad jokes that made Marinette groan and laugh, even the small goddess had fallen to his charms and she was determined to show everyone why they couldn’t trust that shitty overlord.

Her eye intuitively searched for the investor of the hotel; he was already leaving if not for stopping a brief moment to wink at her before disappearing in his shadow off to Lucifer knows where. She couldn’t help but scowl, that shitlord would know with whom he was dealing if he dared to hurt the human or Charlie, it didn’t matter to her the rumors of him being so powerful.

“You’re sure she’ll like it?” Charlie asked her girlfriend, bringing her back from her thoughts “I’m not so sure about this arrangement, and I’m still surprised they accepted”

Vaggie huffed, she was watching Marinette eat slowly as she talked with the bright red goddess, she understood Charlie’s insecurities and worries but Lucifer had demanded punishment, and she had seen it as a fair deal.

“I’m sure we can make it work” Vaggie spoke, her voice never betraying her “Lucifer has ordered them to do it, Marinette assured us that they would only interfere in matters of her security and besides if they try to get away with their methods, I will make so they'll regret it”

Charlie chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, it was strange but moments like this reminded her why she loved the moth demon. It wasn’t often when Vaggie would show this side but she was glad they both always tried their best to comfort and support each other.

“Okay then, what's missing is for them to arrive so we can help them settle for the time being” Charlie spoke, a smile now on her face as Vaggie felt her lips curve into one “I’m so excited to show Marinette my mother’s old designing studio, she’ll love it!!”

A knock interrupted them, along with voicing coming from outside the hotel. Vaggie sighed, she just knows she would need some therapy and vacations after this.

Charlie eagerly opened the door of the hotel and Vaggie sighed.

This was going to be a long day, she knew it.

* * *

Lila was over the moon, she felt invincible.

Marinette was gone, disappeared all thanks to her lies and manipulations. Everyone was on edge because they had been the ones who had organized it even if Lila had been controlling the strings.

She laughed with glee, now her only obstacle was Adrien, he knew she was lying but the naïve boy had just left her free believing in her good faith and maybe change of heart. The fool was too easy to manipulate thanks to that, and she relished in the fact that even his father was by her side.

Alya, the ever-half-witted bestie had been there for her. Always claiming that it had been good riddance of a bully, that she wouldn’t be missed. That they all would cover for each other. No matter, if it came to that Lila knew she would be safe.

“I can’t believe…” Lila stared at her reflection, sitting on her vanity the book of spells by her side “that all it took was for them to find you”

She slowly opened the pages of the book and looked at them, rejoicing on the feeling of victory coursing through her veins.

“I might need you later” Lila smirked, her eyes dark but filled with gleaming excitement “after all, it will be in my best interest to get rid of those who dare to be in my way”

Closing the book with a slam she laughed, standing up and taking her bag for school. Her reign was barely starting but she would make sure it lasted for a lifetime.

Walking to the door of her room she felt a shiver run through her whole being as if someone had left the window open during winter, she almost felt as if someone was watching her.

Turning she was faced with her room, completely alone and in order. Just how she had left it, no one was there, not even her window was open as she had closed it before getting ready. The cold weather wasn’t her favorite.

Shrugging she turned again, ready to face the day like a queen and be treated like one. Her followers would be doing her beck and call today, and she would probably get Alya to spend her lunch money on her if she played it right.

Closing the door, the smile on her face turned into a frown, something was wrong, she knew it but shaking her head she dismissed that as her imagination like before.

Not noticing the glow of the book nor the shadows moving on her room, her own shadow rippling for a moment, before leaving her apartment.

“It’s just my imagination…” Lila reassured herself before walking down the streets, but the feeling of being watched remained “I’m just being silly”

* * *

Marinette was staring at the demons in front of her, the taller one with horns and devil’s tail was watching her with interest, the couple was thanking her for saving their lives and the wolf one was faking her disinterest in her under the pretense of being busy with her phone.

“We’re grateful,” the male of the couple said, glancing at the horned demon “that you have helped us, even after it was our fault that you ended here”

The female demon nodded, the wolf demon just looked at her but she could see the sorrow in her eyes, even if her demeanor screamed that she couldn’t care less about the situation.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you brat,” the horned demon said, waving it as if it was nothing before returning to inspect the lobby.

Vaggie growled as Charlie laughed uncomfortable with the attitude of the demon, behind them Alastor frowned as he looked straight at the imp, who immediately turned to see the radio demon as he felt Alastor’s gaze on him.

Alastor’s smile widened as he could see the features on Blitzo’s face turn into fear, in a display of power Alastor let his shadow become larger and imitate a roar as his grin became murderous and static surrounded him along with his voodoo magic.

Charlie was trying to calm the little white-haired demon when Marinette turned, her eyes now in the radio demon, Alastor immediately slammed on his friendly, or as friendly as he could manage, smile. Going as far as tilting his head, the picture of innocence if you saw him.

Marinette was not buying any of it, she raised one of her eyebrows in question. She knew that expression on his face, Chat Noir, Manon, Chris, Ella, and Eta used that against her when they knew they had done something. Alastor just rolled his eyes at her and his smile widened. He liked her and she groaned in half frustration and fondness, it reminded her of how Tikki would often look after she ate her tenth cookie.

“SIR!” the male, white-haired demon screamed as if he were reprimanding a child “we don’t call our savior a brat, besides, she’s a teenager!”

The female demon nodded and looked apologetically at Marinette, who tried to dismiss it. She kind of expected this but it seemed it was the leader’s way of dealing with things.

“It wasn’t your fault” Marinette interrupted their argument, surprising everyone in the room “you weren’t the ones who told my …classmates to do that to me, you just lost the book because of an accident. I am clumsy, so I understand how an accident can escalate into something else, but you were not responsible for their actions, and shouldn’t be punished for it. It’s not right”

All of the room blinked, Husk going as far as stopping mid drink and staring at Marinette with wonder.

Niffty was smiling at Marinette just like Charlie, both of them beaming with pride. Vaggie was speechless, she had expected her to at least be a little bit angry by the way they were treating her but she was too nice to them.

Alastor’s smile softened as he stared at the teen, she truly was a fantastic holder of the Ladybug miraculous. His memories of soft smiles and laughter along with pastries running through his mind.

Angel however seemed unperturbed, a smile on his face, his eyes looking at Marinette just like a father would look at their daughter when they showed signs of maturity. He couldn’t be happier about Marinette; she truly was a jewel and worthy of the miraculous of the ladybug. Silently he toasted for her and wished her the best., barely raising his drink in her direction, winking at Tikki as he saw her look at him. Memories of times already gone by cursed through his mind. A sweet smile, rooftop runs as the cold of the night air was hitting his face.

Marinette smiled and tried not to feel too self-conscious of the stares on her person. No matter what she would stay her ground, besides it is what she thought.

“Thank you,” the female demon said, raising to bow her head softly at Marinette “we appreciate you thinking that even though we still feel somehow responsible for what happened to you”

Her partner raised too and bowed his head a little, he seemed to be too emotional and at a loss of words. Barely managing to nod as a few tears escaped him, rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re not half bad” Loona spoke, surprising everyone “for a human”

Marinette chuckled noticing the teasing tone and the subtle wink she sent her way. Marinette nodded, knowing it was her way of thanking her.

“thank you,” the horned demon said “and I’m … sorry you are in this situation because of our mistake”

Marinette shook her head about to dismiss it but she saw their faces, they were truly sorry for her ending in hell. She decided to accept their apologies and hoped that their punishment wasn’t as bad as Lucifer would’ve done to them.

“I hope we can take a new leaf” Marinette started “you know, start over, we will be seeing each other quite frequently and I would like to meet you all”

Saying that she motioned to the whole room, looking at everyone and smiling. She knew getting too close was dangerous, but it was better to make allies than to make enemies. If that bond grew stronger, well it wouldn’t be that bad but she still had to be on alert.

The first one to speak was the white-haired demon, she barely remembered the couple’s names rhymed. He extended a hand towards Marinette and she raised to shake it.

“I’m Moxxie” he smiled at Marinette “it will be a pleasure to work with you, and I’ll do my best to protect you”

“Nice to meet you Moxxie, and thank you” Marinette answered back, letting his hand go “I’ll try my best to not cause trouble”

Charlie, Angel, Niffty, and Vaggie chuckled at that, Alastor was surprised but quite pleased with the events happening and Husk still was unbelieving of what he was witnessing

“I’m Millie!” the female demon interrupted “I’m Moxxie’s wife and I will do my best to help you!”

Her cheery attitude and smile made Marinette giggle, she raised her hand and Millie shook it quite gently but enthusiastic.

“A pleasure to meet you, Millie,” She said, her sweet voice making Millie’s smile grow wide, she believed that after a while the demoness’ cheeks would hurt.

“Loona,” the wolf demon announced, making Marinette turn to see her “‘sup human”

Marinette nodded in her direction, before letting Loona gets distracted by her phone again. Moxxie was frowning and barely suppressing a growl, while Millie seemed to smile even brighter than before.

“Blitzo” the horned demon got closer to Marinette, who smiled and shook his hand “pleasure to work with you little human”

* * *

Alastor was staring at the ceiling, he had fallen asleep working on some papers for the hotel. After the introductions they all had gone their merry way, Charlie asking for help with the contracts from the I.M.P’s as she didn’t want anything to happen to Marinette. He had reviewed them and altered them at least twice, still debating himself into thinking if they would be as stupid as to try and hurt the human girl.

He had only meant to take a rest, after all his vision was getting blurry from the stress and the fact, he hadn’t glanced at another thing than the papers on his desk for at least four hours. Thus, the exhaustion won and a dream plagued him, from his human life, to be more specific. That is if his memory served right.

It was such a vivid dream he had almost forgot for a while that he was dead; fear had coursed through his veins not feeling the soothing magic near him. It had been a shock to remember those times now, he might be a serial killer and basked into people not asking nor searching for the holes he had often used to his advantage, but it had been quite a while since he had felt warmth like that run through his veins.

His time in New Orleans had been nice, no matter what people say, it had been a glorious time for him.

Yes, he was often looked over because of his heritage, his skin a shade darker than those from the elite, but it also had come like something quite interesting, after all, offsprings had always liked to defy their paternal figures. Which had earned him quite a few offers and second glances from both the lovely ladies and some fine gentlemen, which later worked in his favor. For some time, he thought of it as a curse, as he couldn’t focus on those kinds of relationships, his best friend had needed him by her side. More important matters were pressing him, he had managed to make it big into the industry thanks to his best friend teaching him how to suppress that accent so the radio station could accept him in.

His mother had been a lovely woman, into quite refined tastes, she had taught him the value of the meat and the hunt. His father was never in the picture, his mother claiming he had more important things to do. But Alastor could remember her haunted glint in her eyes. He knew his mother was young, quite young to the usual standards for marriage, she was never wearing a wedding ring nor had photos of a wedding or even a wedding dress. She talked about love, feelings but never directed at his father.

He remembered her smile, her joy at watching him be accepted and going for his dreams making them come true, her afternoons caring for the herbs and plants they grew together. How she had died when he was still young but capable enough to take care of himself.

After that it was a dark time, throwing himself at work and into helping his best friend, both of them developing a bond strong as brothers. She and he had been an amazing team. He had helped her through everything that had plagued her and protected her. She had been his light beside his dear mother and the one who always said his smile was something that she loved to see on his face.

But then he ruefully realized what had changed, the magic he was using became too dark, too corrupted. He never had expected that turn of events, but soon enough he became a murderer.

Problems began to pile, one after another. Both of them changing, until they were on opposite sides of the board.

No matter what, he had kept a code, no matter what there were targets of the table, and he would never stalk his victims. Always being fair, if someone outsmarted, he would let them go, as always, but he would seek people that more often than not wouldn’t be missed.

Hunting them down was a thrill.

Abusers, rapists, pedophiles, you name it, he had managed to hunt and kill most of those horrible animals that dared to call themselves humans and were proud of getting away with their crimes. He had enjoyed feasting on their flesh and organs as a means to tell them the best depredator out there had gotten them.

Feasting on their flesh turned from a necessity to a form of getting rid of the bodies and a joy to work with, the depression hitting him hard enough to search for more options of food. He started altering between sending them to the river for the crocodiles to finish them off and letting them work as fertilizer for the garden plants he now cared for.

That is until it became too much, he became too cocky and after a while, he had paid the price.

However, it always seemed good or bad he had always managed to get away with his silver tongue and natural charm. But his best friend had confronted him, the only victim he bemoaned her death.

It had been a gruesome fight, and that was the dream he had just a few minutes ago.

Her pleas, her screaming, the fight, everything was so vivid. Even remembering the sorrow in his eyes had made his chest hurt.

The magic was gone but he had been too affected, too corrupted, even if part of him knew that it was wrong it felt so good to just give in to his instincts.

Rising from his chair he rubbed his eyes, now was not the time to lament his living days. If not, he had to focus on the problem at hand.

“Maybe a stroll wouldn’t be a miss” he talked to himself “it would help to clear my head for a while”

As he strutted down the hotel’s corridors and went outside to find some entertainment, he looked around the walls of the hotel. Charlie had been good at planning that spell for the shield, making it so that nobody with ill intentions towards any one of them could enter. It was strong and he could feel the power on the runes she had used.

With a snap he summoned his microphone, drawing some symbols beside the runes, floating in a color red before turning green. A manifestation of his powerful magic.

Pleased with his work, the radio demon turned on his talons and proceeded to walk down the street. Humming a little song of his living days.

_"It's bad luck if I'm jolly, bad luck if I cry"_ Alastor continued humming the song, his microphone providing him with the melody of it _“It's bad luck if I stay here, it's still more bad luck if I die”_

No one noticed a third spell that had been added to the shield.

A spell with the mark of the guardians, shining bright red besides Alastor’s magic, before both spells fading away as if they never were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all thank you so much for reading, you don't know how much it means to me that so many people are loving this story!! shot out to Sayuri for inspiring me a lot of times for this work and ladynoirisback for being such an amazing person to me! I love you all who leave cmments and Kudos <3 I love you all so much like you have no idea, you're the reason I do my best to give you these long chapters and work to give you the best experience I can!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU 3000!


	7. Erlebnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noun.   
> The experiences, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live; not mere experiences, but Experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is an Halloween special for all of you!
> 
> I know many of you have guessed but I still wanted to make it a big reveal for all of you. So this is an special, it takes place between Marinette’s second night in hell, before finding Angel hurt and Adrien first night alone, thinking about Marinette and his life choices. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I had so much fun writing some parts and others I believe they could be better but I sincerely hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> P.D. I might post the time line I made when I finish this story!!

Adrien stared at the sky, beautiful orange, pink, and purple tones painting it. His classes were finished and his homework as well. He was just waiting for the dinner he would be eating alone, as always. A growl escaped him, it was so unfair, his life was a joke. He was mainly a trophy for his father and if he still wished to go and be in lycée he had to obey; be the perfect son his father wants him to.

He quickly slammed the buttons turning off his computer and tv, he was mad. He couldn’t be himself and the pressure was eating him alive. He hadn’t been able to help Marinette, no matter what he did everything came back to that, he had been a failure of a friend, whole remaining the golden boy for his father.

His fists clenching, and his shoulders tensing. The image of Marinette falling to the portal was engraved on his memory forever, and it would hunt him for the rest of his life.

“Something the matter?” Plagg asked, his eyes on the young teenage boy “or is it the fact you haven’t seen your lady since yesterday finally taking its toll?”

Adrien blinked, the trance breaking as he heard that mocking voice from the god of destruction taunting him.

“It’s not that!” Adrien complained, throwing his control to the couch before sitting himself shielding his eyes from the light with his left forearm “I just…I…I don’t know…”

Plagg looked at Adrien, brows furrowed and his eyes turning to watch the sky turn a dark blue, knowing that they were a few minutes away from dusk. Plagg sighed, he often didn’t get into these tales but, his kitten needed him now, and if this taught him a thing or two, well it would be a plus.

He still could remember a chosen, someone that maybe his life could help Adrien understand better what was going on with him and how he could act. How he could improve, and it might give him the strength to follow the path he had chosen.

With a deep breath, he opened his mouth, a question ready on his lips before he sighed, just trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Closing his eyes, he decided against it.

Trying to collect his thoughts as well as clear his mind from the doubts that plagued him.

* * *

  
Marinette was doodling, her mind lost in the sketches she was doing. So far, she had been able to do some basic figures for each resident, breaking it down to basic forms and silhouettes. Angel’s so far was the hardest to do, along with Husk, both sporting more demonic features than the rest of the crew.

She had taken a few papers that Charlie had offered for her to do some doodling and entertain herself while they were preparing for dinner, she decided to be in her room, the miracle box standing on her night table.

Marinette sighed, she felt trapped, her responsibilities had grown, and she didn’t know what to do. It was too much for her, it was becoming maddening just to think of it all. She groaned, her hands running through her hair messing it up.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Tikki asked, her holder seemed distressed “Are you okay?”

Marinette shook her head slowly; she was trying to assimilate the situation as best as she could. Nothing seemed to be working, and her mind just seemed to supply her with more scenarios going wrong. Her possible failures, her dooming Paris, the world, everyone counting on her. The kwamis being dependent on her, she ends with the world because she let her feelings cloud her mind and made the wrong decisions in trusting people like her supposed friends.

“I…I don’t know Tikki” Marinette confessed “I…need to learn to be better, to be stronger, I can’t fail everyone…”

Tikki looked at her holder, such a sweet and beautiful girl, both inside and out. But this situation was making her travel to places where her self-doubt and self-worth fought. Just thinking about what she had learned made her skin crawl, she was a successor of many important figures and Tikki could understand that her self-imposed goals were making her feel alone, and unworthy of anything.

Tikki looked at her cookie, she was still munching on it. She remembered one holder that had once thought that taking all in and never seeking help would be a good idea, being the one to act as a shield for the other so that they always could win, no matter the risk he took.

She didn’t want that to happen to Marinette, the weight was too much for her and if she didn’t do something it would break her.

Floating to Marinette’s hands she softly placed her paws over it. A question on her lips.

* * *

“Would you like to hear about a previous holder?” Both gods asked their holders at the same time.

Both holders turned surprised to their Kwamis, mouths open and eyes wide. Just staring at their Kwamis as if they had grown another head.

* * *

“Maybe I shouldn’t” Plagg turned his back to Adrien, seeing as he had been unresponsive for a minute “then I could get back to this delicious cheese!”

Adrien shook his head and practically jumped from his couch going after the small god of destruction.

“No, no!” Adrien begged “Please…talk to me about them”

Plagg smirked, something that had united most of his kitties with Tikki’s bugs were their inherent desire for learning and curiosity. Over the years that had made them get into trouble and out of trouble.

“Well…” Plagg dragged himself looking at the last piece of camembert left “maybe with a little persuasion….”

Adrien smiled; he knew Plagg would always want something in return. Fortunately, he knew just exactly what he needed.

“If I give you another piece of cheese will you tell me?” Adrien asked, a smirk now on his face “Or maybe another camembert?”

Plagg smiled and turned to Adrien, proudly admiring his kitten.

“A piece is fine,” Plagg said, waving away Adrien’s second offer as his holder smiled in return “Brace yourself kid this is going to be a long tale”

“YES!” Adrien fist-bumped the air in celebration, turning on his tv so that if anyone would enter it would seem he was just watching one of his favorite shows “Okay I’m ready”

“Well it all started in New York, it was the year 1928, probably…” Plagg started his tale, going on with his theatrics to make it more interesting

Adrien leaned in, smile present as ever, it was something nice and he was glad Plagg decided to help him with this distraction from the events that were still on his mind.

* * *

“A…previous holder?” Marinette asked her kwami, one of her eyebrows raising “you’ve barely talked to me about them…”

Tikki smiled before looking away, her eyes downcast as she patted her holder’s hand. She seemed upset but at the same time determined to talk to Marinette about this.

“I do not wish to upset you” Tikki spoke, her mind going through memory lane remembering the simpler times “I meant it when I said every ladybug was different, each one of them had to face different trials, as well as the rest of the holders. You are unique in your way and I don’t want you to believe you are less than any of them”

Marinette’s smiled curved even if they were still pursed in a kind of frown. She knew Tikki, this might not be only something good for her, but it would be something to take off her mind from the situation at hand.

“Okay” Marinette glanced at the clock on her phone “we still got time”

Marinette got comfortable on the bed, her knees crossed and her pillows acting as a support for her back and the other being used as if it were a teddy bear. Tikki floated and cleared her throat, smiling when she saw Marinette cuddle to make herself more comfortable, a glint of excitement, and intrigue on her eyes.

“It all started in New Orleans, Louisiana” Tikki smiled “It was during 1915…”

* * *

It was a nice afternoon, the sun was up in the sky and it was time for him to meet his mother, it had been trying days and maybe it could’ve been better. For now, his mother’s work and his afternoon work were enough to pay the bills and still have a decent income for the time being.

He loved taking his time in the afternoons, enjoying the jazz filling the streets, the people out of work, and many of them preparing themselves to go and rest at their homes. It was quite relaxing from the tumult during the rush hours of the day.

Looking at his clock he hastened the step, even if things were going great, he was still worried; his mother's health had been quite delicate, but she had assured him it would all be fine. Still, with his heritage, he was sure people would be looking at him with disdain, but his contacts would make up for it.

His friends and acquaintances were mainly looking out for him, as far as they all were concerned he wasn’t as different as the rest of the people of higher classes, if anything his strange features was one of the reasons many of his friends teased him, even if he wished he wouldn’t attract so much attention wherever he went.

“Please!” the plea reached his ears before he could take another step “ I don’t have anything left! That’s all I have!”

Alastor turned on the corner, while he was by no means curious, he knew when someone was abusing someone weaker than them. His voice sounded young but not that young, maybe he would be their age if it was his guess. No matter, he turned to see the commotion.

Three men were surrounding another one that was promptly shoved to the floor.

It seemed to be a young man, barely a few years older than him. His heritage was from Asia if his outstanding features and pale skin was anything to go by, as well as his clothes. He carried with himself a strange box, but besides that he had nothing.

“Don’t try and lie to us!” the demand made him turn to see the men getting closer, robust and seemed to have money “We know you’re carrying something valuable in that box and we want it!”

The man who was on the floor could barely defend himself, he was just bracing himself to protect the box at all costs even if he had to use his body as a meat shield.

The men chuckled, his partners almost jumping at the chance of hurting the innocent man who was trying to protect that box at all costs.

“Pardon me!” His voice made them all stop in their tracks, the mand who was on the floor barely opening an eye to see him “I believe this man already has given you everything of value he possesses”

As he saw the men turn to him, his smile almost dropped. They were coming from one of the mafia families if the barely concealed guns were any indication for him.

“And who the fuck do you think you are?” The leader of the three asked, slowly approaching he could notice the man was a bit taller than him and probably stronger if those clothes were any indication of the muscles under them “scram before you’re next, kid”

Now that angered him, he was already a man by any standards except age and maybe physical appearance. What was even worse, they seemed to be just low lives that had managed to get lucky, and treating someone, like that had just cemented his decision. So, when they turned just dismissing him as the weaker of the lot and not worthy of their time, he decided to strike the first blow.

One of the thugs stumbled before falling on the floor barely conscious, the rest turned to see the young man in a fighting pose, his knuckles bruised but a satisfied smile on his face.

“Now this is a fair fight,” he said before frowning at the two ones left “don’t you think gentlemen?”

The men turned to him, their mouths curled up and even some of their canines showing. He just braced in for what would surely be a long fight.

_“I’m going to be late,”_ he thought as the leader threw a punch that he was able to evade _“I’m sorry mother”_

* * *

It was a bright night, and the young man enjoyed the feeling of cold air against his skin turning it bright red. While yes, they might have moved from Italy since the position of their father had grown, it didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. He missed the times when he could be at home and just worry about his sister and mother while his father and brother took care of the family business.

“Wish I could just do something” he mumbled, looking around the streets still full of life “it’s a shame I can’t enter any club”

The lights were bright, and they seemed to be calling him. Men and women alike walked right into a place called the _“Garden Club”,_ all of them quite excited. The poster showing off the promotions and the music booming that even he could hear it. The woman in the poster smiling at him, she sure was beautiful, but he just wished he could be able to hear her sing live once in his life and enjoy that night, not worrying about the patrol assigned by his father.

Sighing he turned, thinking about how probably soon he would be able to do it if he managed to talk to his father. Spinning the right tale, he might be able to do it, after all his father condoned such behavior even if he had to fake the attraction he felt towards women. Turning of age would be a nightmare and he knew it, but there was still time.

He was about to turn 16, the age of the initiation, at least officially. It certainly didn’t matter that he was more than capable of disposing of a body and torturing men. No, he had to do it as per the tradition on the Capore Family, something stupid but his father had talked, and nothing would sway him.

As he walked down the street, he noticed men smuggling something, he would’ve let it pass if he wasn’t certain it wasn’t someone from his family that was in charge of this part of the city. Although the more he observed the more they seemed to be pushing around someone, he caught a glimpse of grey hair before the mocking words reached his ears.

“Hey!” he screamed when the group pushed their victim to the ground, he was able to see the male figure shakily try to raise themselves only to fail “Leave him alone!”

The rest of them laughed, he expected nothing more. He was thin and tall, his muscles concealed by his clothes, along with his trusty Colt, a gift his brother had given him for his 15th birthday.

He heard the man chuckle and turn in his direction; the hat was obscuring part of his face however it seemed that by the built he could guess his name. One of the suspects of the mole in his father’s group, Mario Bianchi, and his goons.

“Look kid, leave” he spoke, so sure f himself that he barely paid attention to him as he drew out his gun “You don’t want to get involved with this”

When the man laughed turning his attention back to the man on the floor but was surprised by a single shot that made all of them flinch. It broke the silence of the night and a few people who were near the alley screamed and ran. All of them turned to see an image that would be engraved on their memory forever.

The young man that had interrupted them smiled before chuckling, taking a few steps forward. The Colt on his hands smoking and the scent of gunpowder on the air. Under the light, all of them could see him and went pale. He was well known as one of the most promising sons of the Capore family.

“Funny, I thought you were supposed to be on the docs receiving the merchandise” the man spoke, a thick Italian accent echoing as he talked “I mean I could be wrong, but I do not believe my father will be happy if I were to report this, would he?”

The rest of the men recoiled as the ice in his words made him flinch, a look from the younger men had them frozen on the spot.

“Scram, before I put a bullet between your eyes” he spoke “and if I ever hear of you doing this again, I will make sure you live enough to regret it”

The goons ran away as Mario Bianchi took a step forward, ready to face him before another shot ran on his ears. Suddenly he was aware of the ringing in his ear and the gun on his face.

“Listen here little shit” the young man spoke, his eyes cold and unforgiving, that stare got him paralyzed “I am being merciful, else I would’ve just shot you because of that stupid stunt you tried to pull, capiche?”

The man nodded before retreating, he could still feel the gun being aimed in his direction and he knew without a doubt that the teen would've been able to kill him on the spot if he wanted. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

* * *

He couldn’t believe what he had just done, but the metallic taste of his blood was enough proof of that.

“I…thank you” the young man spoke, offering a hand for him to stand up “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost it”

He smiled, grateful for the offered help. Taking his hand, the other man helped him stand.

“It was nothing” He spoke, swallowing a bit of blood and licking his parted lip “I couldn’t let them do that to you, and after all, they were no more than mere thugs”

The man chuckled before it turned into a frown seeing that the groceries the young Samaritan had bought were spilled on the floor. He winced before turning to the man young teen that had helped him, it wasn’t much but he could afford to help this time, besides, kindness was always regarded.

“Please, allow me to help,” the man said to the youngster, taking out a bit of his saved money he had been saving up for emergencies “it’s the least I can do”

The young man was about to argue when he managed to stop him, he knew that the economy wasn’t in their best moment but he hoped it would be enough for him to compensate him.

“Do you have a place to stay?” the teen asked, as he looked at the man in front of him “I noticed you don’t have a lot with you so I guessed you are a tourist”

The man nodded, not giving any affirmation nor denying anything. Clutching the box closer to him.

“I would appreciate that,” he spoke quietly, almost ashamed “I have been traveling but these perilous times have made it difficult for me to find a decent job lately.”

The young man laughed at that; it was true after all but he knew times would be alright again. Nobody was safe from it, not even the rich. They always made the best of every day but it was a hard time to live, especially if you considered how people often treated the darker skin tones or outsiders.

“It will be a pleasure,” the young man said “and if you wish, a helping hand is always welcome”

* * *

“I can’t believe they would do that to you” the young man went to help the older men on the floor, noticing the cane on the floor that probably had been kicked “I mean they shouldn’t be taking advantage of your injuries like that! I’m gonna make them regret ever doing this to you don’t worry”

He helped the man stand; he wasn’t that old but one could identify a veteran when they saw one. He seemed too old, just by looking at his eyes he could tell he had survived hell but had paid the price.

“It is good to know some people still respect the old men” the grumpy old man raised himself using him as support “thank you, but don’t waste your breath on those scumbags, they’re not worth it”

The Italian smiled brightly, handing the cane to the old man before noticing the slight tremor running through his body. It seemed he was too shocked and probably would be dangerous to leave him alone.

“Want me to help you?” he asked worried about the old man “I can at least help you with a cab? I would feel better if I know you will be arriving safely at your home”

The man shook his head, looking ahead and straight into the poster of the singer at the club he had been admiring a few minutes ago.

“I can manage, but thank you, young man” he spoke, his voice somehow deeper and filled with sadness but also yearning “my thanks is the most I can give you in exchange for your help”

The young man shook his head, smiling softly at the man who seemed to be longingly at someone outside the club. His tremors a little less noticeable but the strange posture of his legs was a dead giveaway.

“It was no trouble” he smiled, “just doing the right thing”

The old man turned to face him, and he felt himself missing air in his lungs. No matter what those eyes were too hypnotizing, but he felt no fear, no, he felt that this man was about to tell him something that would change his life.

“and for that, I must thank you” he spoke, his voice the only thing he could hear “I can’t give you more than these few words of wisdom and I hope it serves you in the future”

He nodded; his sight focused only on the men as the rest of the world disappeared. Nothing seemed more important than the words that followed.

“Turn the pain into power” he spoke, and that hit him like a million bricks “it’s my advice, you should never let them win and remember that you are the one who can and will change your life if you wish to”

With a nod, he saw the man walk down to the club. His words still ringing in his ears. Not noticing a figure that had been watching the whole ordeal from the shadows smile as he took out a small box, he could feel the presence of the ring in the city, with luck it would stay here for a few years at least.

“I believe we might have found the one who will be able to help us…Wayzz” the man spoke, recalling the time when he delivered the ring to that promising young man in New Orleans.

Now he needed someone who would be able to stop the holder of the ring that had been bringing chaos wherever it went.

* * *

It was late at night; he was alone in his room.

There was a box in front of him.

A box that seemed quite familiar, with red markings.

Blinking he held it in his hands, he couldn’t believe it was there. But it was indeed real, it wasn’t a product of his imagination. He examined it all over before checking the locks on the doors and windows.

Everything seemed in order and place, nothing was missing. Returning to his room he tried to recall if someone had been following him, but his memory supplied him with nothing useful.

He stared at the little box again, it looked old, quite old. But it seemed to be calling for him.

Once his mother had said that the curiosity would be the one for his downfall, but he hadn’t taken her advice to heart. Now, he thought his mother might be right.

However, his mind was already made up.

He raised the box, inspecting it closely, and opened it.

A flash of light blinded him.

* * *

He sighed, letting himself fall back on his bed.

It had been a night he would never forget; his father had forced him to act. He had been forced to kill.

No matter how much he had tried to argue against it, no matter how many excuses he had made, in the end, his father had given him a choice. Either the man’s life or himself.

In the end, he had caved, he had feared his father and the cold feeling of the gun on his head didn’t help at all. He had pulled the trigger and his hands were now tainted with blood.

His mother would’ve been horrified, and he knew no matter how much he prayed. It wouldn't change. Still, he couldn’t believe his father would force his hand to “rough him up”, not even his brother had helped him.

He later had screamed, stood up, and managed to claim that they were monsters for ending the life of the sons of that family. His father had shrugged and claimed they had deserved it, and that their fate could’ve been worse than death.

He didn’t believe it, he had missed the tales of his grandfather of how they all did things for their family to grow but how they all respected the children, women, and the less fortunate than them but still were somehow fair to them all.

“I …I just can’t stand and do nothing!” he exclaimed, knowing that no one could hear him “I wish I could do something! It’s just so unfair! They’ve done nothing but try to live in peace! It’s not their fault they can’t have enough money to pay!”

As he kept up his charade, he never noticed the small box on his nightstand, he kept on ranting about how his father was unfair and how it all was a waste of time, and how he always made things worse.

He stood up and flapped his arms, wildly, and accidentally knocking out everything on his nightstand.

Including the strange small box that had appeared from nowhere.

“I AM SO FUCKING DONE!” he screamed, stomping on the floor before the room was filled with a blinding flash of light.

* * *

“Phew, it’s good to be back!” Plagg exclaimed, before looking at his surroundings, finding a very startled human in front of him.

He was tall, not like his last holder and he seemed quite surprised to see him. Usually, the man would be groveling at his feet knowing he was a god and therefore respected him as such. Which was strange but he guessed Master fu hadn’t talked to him about what was going on. Right he would have to get to that after he gets some food.

“You’re not human” was the only thing that came from his mouth, his eyes wide and barely processing what had happened.

“Well, I guess you humans have been lacking creativity lately” Plagg deadpanned before floating to inspect the room “Anyway do you mind telling me your name, it is rude to not present yourself kid”

* * *

“Hello!” Tikki exclaimed, making the teenager shut up in a matter of seconds “I’m Tikki”

He turned, to be face to face with a creature floating in his room. A room he had locked the door on and he had been alone. In his house that no one else was there.

After blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes there was a moment of silence, then another, and then another until the teenager screeched.

“HOLY SHIT!” he said before scrambling back and fell to his bed, his arms moving wildly “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Both of them looked at each other in the silence of the room. Tikki staring at her new holder, she could feel his creativity coming in waves, as well as the struggle reflected in his eyes.

* * *

“Wait, you’re telling me about an old Ladybug holder?” Adrien asked, surprised by how it all was turning out “why? I thought you would talk to me about an old Chat Noir”

Plagg chewed on the cheese slowly, letting Adrien have his small monologue where he often answered his own questions. It was quite entertaining really, but if Adrien continued, he would never get to the end of the story.

“yes…Now an I go on or should I stop here?” Plagg said in an annoyed voice “And I don’t know if I’ll ever be in the mood again to talk about that bug”

Adrien sat down; his mouth shut with a click before getting comfortable once again. Letting Plagg continue his story.

“I could get used to this…” Plagg commented making Adrien frown “Relax kid, I’m only joking, anyway…where was I? Oh, right the bugs first mission! It was quite hard for him, but he was a natural.

Plagg looked outside the window, his eyes glassy with nostalgia. Adrien gulped; he was too entranced to even dare to make a pun. Plagg looked like what he was, an old entity, someone so powerful he couldn’t begin to understand. But he was also his friend.

“Tikki loved him, she claimed he was someone worthy of the miraculous and was quite comfortable at his side” he continued “Even if his first reaction had been for him to try and throw her away, scared his father would find out but for once I had to agree with my sugar cube, the two of them were perfect together…”

* * *

“You’re telling me he was a black cat?” Marinette asked as she hugged her knees closer “I thought he was a ladybug”

Tikki patted Marinette’s hand, comforting her. She would’ve loved to tell her about her many ladybugs, but this was a lesson she needed to learn and hear. Most of her ladybugs usually got the charge but no one ever wondered if the black cat, her partner, would have to pass through similar tests or even worse.

“This is something you need to hear” Tikki explained before Marinette could ask anything else “I know you’re doing your best, but sometimes looking at the past can help us understand the future.”

Marinette nodded, before letting Tikki continue. She was excited and at the same time scared. It wasn’t usual for Tikki to talk about things like this especially with the pained look she had on her face.

“He was, amazing” she spoke “Plagg was ecstatic, his black cat was a perfect match for him, a prankster but a good man at heart. He took care of his partner always, I enjoyed his soothing voice on the radio most of the time talking about some music and introducing new segments…both of them were as close as brother and sister…always there for each other, even if at that time he probably protected her more than she could ever realize. Even if their start had been rocky at first”

Marinette cocked her head at that, she thought that probably she had been the one to overreact when she had found Tikki in her room the first time.

“You think you overreacted when we met? He tried to shoot Plagg into the kingdom to come” Tikki laughed making Marinette chuckle “but they soon became an inseparable team, they were both too right for each other! Even if the times were more perilous than what they had expected…”

* * *

“There are a few more over here!” the exclamation almost made him lose his concentration and lose the grip on the roof he was holding, just able to glance to his left side just to see his partner standing on top of some rubble that seemed to have been a house “There are kids! I can’t hold it long enough!”

He helped the rest of the people to get out of the destroyed roof on top of them, the paramedics, and police already on the scene taking that burden out of his hands. All of them thanking the people before letting themselves be carried away from the place once they had called home. He let the roof fall, before running and jumping over the debris on the floor.

His eyes coursing through the destruction, to see if there were any survivors. He closed his eyes, many of the bodies had been children and families he had met at least once. It was devastating. The hurricane had managed to do such damage he had been surprised so many people on the streets, he just wished that he could’ve done more.

He arrived at his partner’s side landing next to the debris that was about to crush them people under it, he could see the blood on some of the debris. The cries of the kids were on his ears, that flicked and lowered more themselves in his hair, an indication of how upset he was.

Gulping he turned to see his partner who in return just smiled and nodded, both bracing themselves for what they were about to do. The cries coming from the children were getting louder, as well as the mother begging them to help them, to save them.

“Cataclysm!” he screamed, calling in his power before touching the debris, making it turn into ashes.

His partner cheered before they began to take out the children and their parents. All of them expressing how they would always be forever thankful for their help.

The duo happily smiled before letting them go to the medics, his partner helping the woman to walk down the pile of rubble so that she could reach safely the medics that were waiting for them.

Turning to see the rest of the havoc, he sighed, wishing to be able to do more for all of them. The sight that greeted him was as if it was hell on earth, water flooding, debris moving with it, and people that were hanging on to some hope begging to be heard and helped.

Taking a deep breath, he scanned his surroundings, before jumping from the roof, landing safely on the floor. Running to the next house before his miraculous started beeping again and he had to go and recharge.

His partner by his side, a sad smile was displayed before both steeled their expressions. Determination on their eyes as they split up to cover more ground.

* * *

He couldn’t believe it, the ring was there, and it had caused the accident. It had been quite obvious. He had felt it, the energy, the disrupted balance.

He had been cocky and so sure of himself once he had entered the wagon. But even with his enhanced reflexes, it had been too late.

They had crashed.

Looking around he could barely take in all the destructions, bodies were around him, blood painting the metal walls and shards everywhere. Some of them were dead before they even made it to the floor.

A cry of pain returned him to reality, there were more pressing matters to attend to. The ring could wait, he now knew where it was, he had felt it, and it wouldn’t be able to travel that far away this time. His priority, help the people on the train before everything got worse, he could hear the ambulances and police sirens coming their way, but with his strength, he could help them get into the crashed wagons so they could save more people.

He extended his yoyo and used it so he could bend the metal with its string. Still, it took some time for the authorities to arrive, by that time, most of the people he had tried to help, were dead. Barely managing to save a few. He had fled as soon as the authorities managed to enter the wagons.

He sighed, looking at the fire that had been caused in consequence of the explosion. Remorse and guilt filling him as he stared at the bodies, trying not to think too much about it. His instincts told him to stay and be sure that the people would be safe, but for the time being, no one had to know there was a miraculous holder in New York.

As he jumped and ran away from the scene, he still could feel their gaze on him. His mind replaying the discussion they both had this morning, if he had just listened to Tikki it would’ve been different. He might’ve been able to save those people. He needed to be more active, more opportune, he had to be better.

He hadn't been on top of his game that day and he felt it was his fault, he had failed to protect them.

He knew it wasn’t exactly his fault, but it still, he wondered if he could’ve been able to prevent it.

With one last

* * *

It had been barely three years since the awful hurricane, and now an epidemic was hitting the town. The deaths were increasing, people burning the bodies of their loved ones with the fear of being infected too. He knew it had to be done, but he hadn’t expected it to take his mother away from him so easily. That night he had cried, he had trashed his home, destroying everything, even going as far as to hit a wall with his fist.

The miraculous damaging itself by the force of the impact, but it was something so subtle and small he hadn’t noticed, even after the tiny god had complained and spent the next day in bed.

He had enjoyed growing in age and experience with the kwami by his side, as well as his lovely partner. She was a sight for sore eyes, but he had explained he did not feel that strongly about her. It had been a rough year, but their reconciliation made their bond even stronger, such as family.

So, there she was, standing beside him as he slowly put the ashes of his mother to rest, near her favorite places to visit. It had been a beautiful place to visit during the seasons. It had once filled him with peace, but now the sight only brought him sorrow and pain, the memories forever repeating themselves in his mind.

“I’m so sorry” she spoke, her voice being carried away by the wind, a hand tentatively on his shoulder “I’ll be here for you if you ever need me”

He nodded, numb enough to just feel as if everything was an illusion. In a blink of an eye, he had seen his mother get sick, turn to the medics, get admitted to the hospital, and die without being able to properly say goodbye. She had left him a letter, but he had just hidden it away along with her things, he didn’t want to be reminded of her, it hurt too much. The wound still too fresh.

“I’ll, be fine,” he said, his voice broken “but thank you”

Once he was left alone, he turned to his kwami, the rain was pouring down on him as if the sky knew how he felt.

No one knew, but it was ok, he would make it ok. As for the reason his mother died, he blamed his father. The years of constant abuse had taken its toll on her and left her weak to face off the virus.

“I won’t let this happen again” he promised, raising his eyes to see the god floating with a worried expression in their face “I promise I won’t let anyone suffer like this again, mother”

The tiny god just looked at his holder and the miraculous, it was dangerous and because of a fight, it had been damaged. It was repairable, but he had refused to do such a thing, and so far, he had been fighting against the effects it could have on his soul. But it was just a matter of time. For his health was on top, but his mind was being poisoned as well as his very soul.

Slow but steady.

He feared what would happen if he allowed himself to carry this burden alone, and not seek help.

However, once he started going to his partner’s side to help with his accent he felt as if things would improve. They all celebrated as a few years later he had managed to obtain a contract with a small radio business, him being a co-host thanks to his lessons into controlling his accent.

He smiled as his partner told him that what she had missed more was his smile, that she loved it when he smiled as his mother once had told him.

What bothered the god were his hunts. He had switched from going to do it for the necessity of it, to hunting humans.

Albeit evil ones and just the lowest of the low, but still, it worried him how he was concealing his emotions, suppressing them, and not talking to anyone about it.

Whenever affronted about the problem he shrugged and waved it away, proclaimed he wasn’t weak, that he could do it. No need to worry his partner with nonsense like a feeling of worry. He was perfectly fine; he reassured the tiny god.

No matter what he said, he knew his holder wouldn’t budge.

Even if every night he could feel the power solely corrupting him, the small crack on the jewel taunting him as he watched every day his holder change.

Waiting for the moment that he would just, snap.

* * *

He had seen his fair share of deaths, his father training him to be able to kill and torture people since he was 12 as per the family tradition. He had learned how to fight before he even had learned how to use a bicycle.

He knew weak, innocent victims when he saw one. Identify them, learn how to make them beg, cry, surrender into his hands, and obey him without a second thought. To make them fear him by just hearing his name in a conversation.

His father had integrated him into the family business once he had done his first kill, knowing fully well that the threat of killing or punishing him if he failed was on the table. Most times he just wished he could go back to the simple days when his only worries were playing, sleeping, and helping at home. Unfortunately, he couldn’t, as per tradition at 17 he would have his official rank among the family. Turning 18 he would be able to have a small group of men for himself.

At first, during his early years, he had been excited, wanting to make his father proud as well as his brother. As he grew up, that had changed drastically.

What was going on, was so despicable, he could barely believe it.

He had done unspeakable things, committed horrible crimes under the orders of his father, but this.

This was something that had made his blood boil, he could no longer stay still and do nothing, what use was he to be able to do such amazing feats if he was powerless to help in cases like this.

He talked to his companion, the little god who had accompanied him during his latest years as he discovered himself. The one who, like his sister, loved him as he was. That encouraged him to be and embrace who he really was, no masks, no lies.

He still could remember the events that had been forever engraved into his mind.

It all happened one night, there had been a hit with people that owed to his father, a family near their territory that had been stricken by the stock market and had been left with no money to pay. The parents had been killed, after hours of torture to make sure they were not lying about their financial issues. Once he had believed the lies his father had put into his mind, that their children were safe and wouldn’t be harmed in any way.

Later, he learned that it didn’t matter if the people had been tortured or not, the result wouldn’t have changed. What had always awaited them, was their death.

It all been at night, he forgot his favorite gun and had returned to retrieve it, before hearing the pleas and screams coming from a room. He was frozen on the spot, as he identified those voices like the girls that had been shoved into that room mere hours ago.

Then, after a few minutes, the door was being opened, by his father and a man he had associated with from another family. Both of them laughed, and he had seen them adjusting their belts.

His eyes were wide, he could feel bile on his mouth. The implications had been clear, and he could not forget the screams of the girls nor their pleading. He gulped, and making up his mind he followed them, hearing how those were going to be sold for others to enjoy their bodies.

At that moment, he knew he had to step up.

It didn’t matter to him if he betrayed his father, this was inhuman What he heard had made his stomach churn in disgust, it wasn’t something honorable nor those girls deserved it. Their only fault laid only in the unfortunate change of fate.

They were innocents, so he decided to use his powers in what he felt was right.

That night he sneaked away, disguised as a woman. The miraculous making it easier as people wouldn’t recognize him even if he was as bold as showing off his true face, that magic was a blessing for him. He knew if his father found out it would be his death. It didn’t matter to him; he knew the contacts his father possessed and for once he would be the one making the demands rather than following orders. For once he would be in charge and do even the impossible to be able to save the innocents.

That night he used the miraculous for this noble cause.

Relocating children that were meant to be sold, used as objects, or just to be treated as slaves, so that the mafia would never find them again. It would be a difficult task but he knew the names and where to find those that could help him. It was all in the archives.

Sitting on one far away booth he crossed his legs, the Club was full and many patrons had been watching him. Most of them seemed hungry and eyeing him as a price.

He couldn't bale them, Tikki had made an amazing job with his appearance. He smiled satisfied that none could identify the girl they were so taken in, was a member of one of the five families that ruled the mafia in the city. And the one that would free the innocents from their clutches.

That night Tikki had to observe as her holder stood up all night, practicing, training, studying.

Once done, he barely slept before going to more hits with his brother. Tikki wasn’t sure if this was something he could do alone, but for the sake of the balance, he had to. She couldn’t be prouder of him.

* * *

  
He was running, trying to get away from the evidence he had left to never be found again. He couldn’t believe what had happened. The cold wins hitting his face, he knew they would never find him, using the miraculous he had destroyed the body into nothing but ashes

It had all started after he had felt the impulse of killing that man who had abused that woman, she might’ve been a lady of the night, but she certainly didn’t deserve that awful fate. The papers had reported the body and had identified her, however, it seemed that since that line of work wasn’t deemed worthy enough to investigate, the police had labeled it as an incident. He had tried to get that image way from his mind, that is until he had done it again, and he caught him in the act.

But it didn’t matter to him, no, what mattered was that the man had the cheek to ask if he wanted to join them, his smell of alcohol and tobacco making him dizzy and his anger clouding his mind.

One look at the girl’s face had made his blood boil, he knew that girl, at least by swift glances on the street and a few exchanged words. She worked as a waiter at his favorite café during the afternoon shifts. She was a sweet little thing that always tried her best there, even if she was clumsy.

That had been when he snapped, what good was he if he couldn't even defend an innocent like that, after all, he had to endure, after all, he had to suffer. No, he wouldn’t let this man go away.

With a swift motion, he hit the man, making him fall to the floor. Turning he smiled at the girl, helping her, and asking for her to run away. He knew he would be able to hold him off but not if he had to protect her at the same time.

The exact moment the girl had run he was shoved to the wall, the man angry that he had ended his fun. The hideous man pushed him against the wall, immobilizing him for a short moment. 

His blood went cold, as he felt helpless, and as the prey. He could barely believe it until he felt the disgusting hand of the man running through his thighs. His grumbling about how he wasn’t going to leave witnesses after he had his fun. He could feel the cold metal running down his arm as the man slowly took his time sliding the knife through his skin, never cutting it but letting him feel the sharp edge as if that was supposed to be intimidating.

At that moment, the fear was gone, replaced by anger as he remembered the abuse his mother had gone through. Even if he was at disadvantage, his head was still cool and calculative. He needed to be if he wanted to keep up protecting his partner.

Looking at his surroundings he noticed no one would come, at least not for a while. So, he could do as he pleased, a feral smirk appeared on his face. He was by no means short, but he was smaller than the average men in the town. This meant that this man was maybe a foot taller than him, at most, probably just half foot. Quickly he used the tactic he once had seen his partner use, with as much force as he could he butt his nose with the back of his head.

It was successful as the man recoiled back, clutching his bleeding nose and split lip. His anger directed at the shorter man, but once he laid his eyes on the smaller figure that was replaced by primal fear.

“A good time you say?” He purred the words, his accent hidden under his correct speech training “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

The man walked backward, his instincts telling him to escape, to run as fast as he could.

But it was too late.

The shorter man walked up to him; the knife once used to intimidate him now in his hands. Slowly twirling it as if it was second nature for him. His posture was calm as if he knew what was going to happen and was certain that he couldn’t make it out alive.

“I will show you a good time” He smiled, his pupils dilatated, but never wavering from his price “do please, articulate so I can hear your screams”

With that, the man fell on his butt, as he stabbed him. Viciously he did it once, twice, many times over, until the aggressor became unrecognizable.

Minutes later he was standing in front of a corpse, covered in blood and the weapon in his hands.

Blinking and searching for help, he decided to get rid of it, swearing that it would be the first and last time he did that. His kwami didn’t believe him but still stood by his side. Silently vowing to push him to search for help and talk about this, even if he knew it was just wishful thinking.

For now, he could only help by standing by his side, and praying that he wouldn’t be caught before Fu could find them.

* * *

Finally, Angel had managed to seize the opportunity, the empire state building was being inaugurated. He knew the holder of the ring would be there, and he did put in quite a fight.

It had taken him every single ounce of luck he possessed to come up with a plan to steal the ring, he knew it was vital for him to find it, so he gave it his all. That was at least until he knew it was damaged. Then he demanded to receive more teachings so that he would be able to fix the miraculous, he didn’t give the Master a choice on the matter.

He knew the risks, Tikki had warned him about the consequences of going on and fixing the miraculous of the Black Cat. He decided to get on with it anyway.

It was tedious and it had taken most of his force and magic, but he had done it. It had been successful and both gods were proud of him for doing such a feat at such an amazing feat.

Delivering the miraculous to the master he let Tikki go, not after a hug and a last congratulation. The Master gave his blessings and warned him that he had done something incredible and dangerous at the same time. Tikki vowed to return, as the world still needed the ladybug miraculous to help arrange the balance, so they promised to be back soon. They both never expected the whiplash of their actions.

He was left weak; his luck had run out as a side effect. He assured them he would be fine. That is until a month later he was ambushed by his father’s goons and shoved to the car with a bag over his head.

He knew that this would probably happen, his father had discovered what he had done, and what he was. What he hadn’t expected was how fast they all got hold of everything.

The thing is, he didn’t regret anything.

He would do it all over again, and he told his father that.

All he had done came to light that night.

He had lied, made enough inside wars so that they wouldn’t suspect him nor his family. It had all been so well planned they had suspected of a mole. Once they found him in that warehouse, they had put the pieces together. He knew it was risky but he just took in everything, words from Tikki coming back to his mind, giving him the courage to stand up to his father.

_“Don’t run away from who you are”_

His father enraged reacted against his son, stating that he was just failure after failure. Not worthy to carry their name and drag it to the mud. He disowned him, in front of his family. He called him names and then kicked him out unless he could cure his illness and repent from his crimes.

He screamed for him to rot in hell as the men of the asylum dragged him into a car, as his siblings watched. That is until the last nail was hammered into the coffin. His father said his mother would be disappointed in him.

He screamed, kicked, and got to punch his father but his victory wasn’t long-lived.

The last thing he remembered was fainting, his father’s face scowling at him, and waking up in a hospital bed, tied. The drugs still doing their jobs as he could only identify some voices through the haze his brain was under.

The second time he opened his eyes he could understand them, talking about the phases he would go through. It was that time he had tried to move but was promptly drugged again.

Once he was in his cell, and the drugs out of his system, he noticed he was alone. No one was by his side and, it was a devastating realization. Tikki’s words were the last thing he remembered, trying to hold on to those memories.

That night, alone in his room, he vowed he would escape.

No matter what.

* * *

Plagg was horrified once he saw his holder take the first taste of human flesh, and he didn’t like the magic he had decided to dabble with.

He only could observe as his holder was slowly driven by the madness and the ring further aggravating his very soul.

He had to escape, but with Fu so far away there wasn’t much he could do.

He decided to wait until both partners talked, but it was too late for the Ladybug holder.

It had been a nice going out, his holder still liked to survey the streets for potential victims. The couple talked, joked, and enjoyed their time together as friends. Until the ladybug holder decided to approach the subject in the privacy of his holder’s house. He tried to warn her, as did Tikki, but she was confident she could help him.

It ended in a screaming match, and much later a fight. They both were trying to incapacitate each other with no luck, they were evenly matched. That is until between blows, he had used the transformation and called forward a cataclysm.

Plagg tried to stop it, he had tried.

It was too late.

Without her transformation and Tikki’s magic to protect her body, as one of her earrings was on the floor, she was destroyed.

His holder later realizing what he had done, went mad. His only purpose was gone, his partner has been destroyed by himself.

He blamed himself, before turning against him. He screamed, demanded a solution until he blamed the little god for everything.

Plagg couldn’t help but weep, he could see the damage it had done. How devastated his holder was. He bowed his head as his holder decided to take off the ring from his fingers, denouncing him and throwing him away.

Just to be found by more greedy men and end up traveling around the world, bringing destruction and bad luck wherever the ring went.

It was years later when he heard about his holder again. The serial Killer in New Orleans dubbed as the Smiley Killer was shot, killed, and has died with a smile on his face. A promising radio host, that had an amazing count of bodies, and an incredible repertoire of methods. Someone that had gone mad.

Plagg regretted the way he had ended, alone, being hunt and shot.

Still, he could remember the smile on his face, his lame jokes, and the times when used to sing as he cooked. How he had loved and cared for both, his mother and his partner, always trying to be the best for them, how he always tried to help even if he was usually pushed aside.

He would always remember him as one of his finest holders, one that did not deserve the end he had. If he had just learned to ask for help and listen to others.

* * *

It had been half a year since he had been trapped in this, asylum. No contact with the outside world and as much as he wanted to pretend, he was alright, it had taken its toll on him.

He had been raped, over and over by both, nurses and doctors. He had been in electroshock therapy and he had not budged once. If anything, his resolve to be himself went further.

That is until the time they decided to practice a lobotomy, unauthorized by his father, he later learned.

That was all it took to make him go mad, and for him to get into PCP or commonly called, Angel Dust.

The pain was unbearable, the nightmares were so haunting he usually hurt himself during the night. With the drugs on his system, he was invincible, and it was demonstrated the moment he was able to kill most of his tormentors and run away.

He lived as he could, barely eating enough and always being high on PCP. He took a new name for himself and cut ties with everything that had once made him different.

Years later Tikki was devastated to find that his holder was living by selling his body and a constant drug user.

She had begged to let Master Fu find him, he needed her. After some years he relented, Tikki flew all over the streets, didn’t left a single place unchecked. She searched for months until she finally found him.

He was in a warehouse, coincidentally the one he had used to help the children escape. It was filled with drugs and he had a syringe in his arm.

Tikki could only stare at the man he had become, it made her heart break as she could still remember how sweet and full of life he had once been. He looked older than what he was, she still remembered the way his face would flush and hide away his small freckles, how he always complained but loved those afternoons cuddling with her as he read a book that he had borrowed from the library using Molly’s studies as a cover. How he loved to watch the performers and sing when no one was watching, more often than not she had accompanied him as he sneaked around to just go to the theater and enjoy those

It seemed he was too high, and the dose seemed a little extreme, as he turned to her, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. Still, he talked, slurred but honest. Tikki could barely keep her sorrow and anger in check.

“I’m sorry...I was such a disappointment Tikki” he spoke, his heartbeat slowing as his body finally gave up on him “I wish…I could’ve been a better holder”

Those were Tikki cried, seeped, and mourned her holder until she had heard someone coming close.

It was her holder’s father.

She stood where she was, hoping that the man would do something right for once in his life. To her surprise, he decided to mock him. He laughed and threw a monologue about how dumb his son was, about how stupid he had been, how he should’ve killed him the moment he was born. With one final look, the man exited the warehouse, talking to himself about sending his subordinates to clean up the mess.

Her holder had died by an overdose that had been the work of his family. His father had arranged it all for him to end up alone, and his body was thrown away as if it was nothing.

She asked for a favor from Plagg that night, and as her wish was fulfilled the Capore family was betrayed by their subordinates, ambushed, and killed. She was sorry for her holder’s sister, Molly, but justice had been served even if she would've liked for them to suffer as his holder had suffered.

She vowed to remember as she always did, their best and most treasured moments always on her heart. A boy that did everything in his hands to help everyone.

* * *

Marinette blinked, before looking at Tikki. Tears were streaming down her face. She cleaned them before looking at Tikki.

“That…I…” she looked down “So the ring had been, damaging his soul?”

Tikki nodded, she had learned it was best to throw all of the emotions out of their system, and Marinette looked quite shocked.

“Yes,” she spoke “He was amazing, Plagg and he was an awesome team, but it all came down to the fact he never asked for help, he thought he could do it all alone until it became too much”

She looked at Marinette straight into her eyes, and somehow Marinette could almost feel that she was about to receive a sermon from her mother.

“I know you are the new guardian, but never be afraid of talking about it,” she said “you have me and Plagg and the rest of the kwamis to help you. We are here for you, so you don’t have to carry this burned alone”

Marinette nodded before hugging softly her friend. Yes, she was alone but she now knew that even if it was small, she had to talk and so something or else she would be her own doom.

However, a question still plagued her mind, she just hoped Tikki could answer it.

* * *

Adrien blinked once, twice, and then threw himself over to where Plagg was finishing his cheese.

“Hold on!” he screamed “you …you’re telling me that he, always did what was best for everyone even if he ended alone, and murdered? How’s that supposed to help me?”

Plagg nodded, looking at the horrified look on his holder’s face. It was typical for humans to always remember the good things, but those years had been one of the most dangerous times he had seen.

“Yeah, he was a good kid, always looking out for Tikki” Plagg smiled and looked at Adrien “he always tried his best to be good, that is until the drugs took over his life. It shows that he was way worse than you, and even then, he decided to do the right thing without hesitation.”

Adrien sighed and looked down at his hands, it all was cleared and at the same time, he was scared. He didn’t want to end up like that holder and he knew he wouldn’t, but the fear he had of betraying his father was even greater, he didn’t want to hurt him in any way.

“I’m not telling you to be like that” Plagg spoke “I am telling you about this because he was one of the best, but he was alone, he didn’t get to have a partner like you. Still, he did everything in his power to always do the right thing, even if it costed him almost all of his family and his life.”

Adrien nodded numbly; it was too much to process. That is until his curiosity got the best of him.

* * *

“Hey,” they both asked the kwamis at the same time “What was his name?”

* * *

Plagg and Tikki looked at their holders before taking a deep breath, the miraculous magic did protect their holders but they both were already dead. So, they could answer this question, besides, they weren’t in danger of those names leaking if something happened.

* * *

“Alastor LeBlanc” Tikki answered, looking as Marinette’s face became pale and her eyes widened.

She was taking in all of the knowledge she had gained and suddenly opened her mouth to confirm her theory.

“Yes,” Tikki said, her voice filled with sorrow “he is”

Marinette took in a deep breath, hugging close her legs. The information running around her mind as she tried to process it.

* * *

“Anthony Capore” Plagg spoke, his voice quite amused as he then added another tip “you know, your so-called friend Chloe reminds me of him sometimes…”

With that being said Adrien almost lost it as his mouth was open wide and closed itself, he looked like a fish, he was also a shade or two paler than usual

“T-The…” Adrien gulped before looking at Plagg once again “You’re kidding…you have to be kidding”

Plagg laughed as Adrien had a small breakdown knowing that the family he had just mentioned was indeed tied to Chloe’s family, even if they were by an unfortunate turn of events.

* * *

Alastor’s ears flicked as he felt his name being called, turning he found no one as he was alone in the kitchen.

Shrugging he turned to prevent the food from being burned.

Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of having someone talking about him. He sighed flexing and unflexing his fingers. Rolling his shoulders, he

He sighed, looking longingly at his left hand.

His ring finger feeling heavier than before, still missing the time when that black ring was used to decorate it.

* * *

Angel almost jumped from his place at the porn studios, his real name ringing in his ears as his brush slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor.

Cursing he bends down to retrieve it, before catching a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror.

Sighing he closes his eyes, his memories flooding his mind. He had tried to stop using drugs but, it had felt so right at the time he never cared, the words his father had said to him always on his mind. Even more after the lobotomy they had practiced on him.

He still could remember that cold December night, alone, thinking of how much he had disappointed everyone in his life. He still remembered that hallucination, and how he had ended his own life by using those drugs and not caring about anything else.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his reflection once again, missing the time when he could feel the earrings get cold because of the weather but they were concealed by his still too long hair for a boy.

He brought one hand to where his ears were supposed to be, once again missing the times when Tikki would cheer him on or they would sing a duet. He heard his name was being called and he stood up, squaring his shoulders. He had chosen this life, unwillingly, but he would face it with all he got.

Raising his head, he put on his best poker face, he was ready to face whatever it came his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!! I HOPE YOU HAV ENEJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THIS HALLOWEEN! I might be late for some and eatly for others so I just want to thank you all for being such amazing people and leaving so many kudos and comments! you all fuel me to write faster and even better for all of you!!


	8. Breath in, breath out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, the Hazbin and Helluva crew are trying to ...find a middle ground...
> 
> What is really going on in the living world...and Wait ..
> 
> WHAT DO YOU MEAN LADYBUG ISN'T HERE PLAGG?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awful and you have all the right to hate me ...
> 
> So let me just explain a little, on November it was my birthday....
> 
> so I had to celebrate it and I was over the moon....
> 
> However...at the start of the month my two brothers got jobs and we all were trying out best to be safe, college started demanding the delivery of my final projects and works ..since I'm about to graduate I was...quite busy ....
> 
> Pretty normal huh? 
> 
> Well....before my freaking b-day....one of my brother's got ...sick of Coronavirus ...suprise, surprise ....I GOT SICK TOO....but the worse one was my mother and aunt. They were bedridden for three weeks, so I had to do everything in the house....which...honestly left me with little to nothing of time to work or write and since school goes first I usually ended up asleep working or trying to advance in the school...I barely got my grades yesterday so I hope that I can update once again twice a month...
> 
> I AM SO SORRY AND I SHALL TRY TO GIVE YOU THREE CHAPTERS THIS MONTH...maybe four if I can get enough inspiration

It was a beautiful morning in the city of love.

Birds were chirping and soaring through the blue sky, white fluffy looking clouds traveling slowly and providing spots of shadows for the people on the streets. Leaves falling from the trees filling the streets with their red, orange, and yellow colors. The soft breeze leaving a rosy tint on the Parisians cheeks as the temperatures kept lowering due to the change of seasons.

However, it was a strange occurrence for the people in Paris.

The last few days had been normal for them. Not a single thing seemed out of place.

It was…

Peaceful.

That was how the people around Paris felt. Everyone had been enjoying the time off that Hawkmoth decided to take. No alerts were made, no one had seen a glimpse of an Akuma for days and it certainly was a much-needed breather.

People were walking down the street, children were playing in the park, teens were walking down, a skip on their step that was way too obvious.

Gabriel Agreste observed their goings from his window, it was something refreshing as he was making preparations for his new Akuma the worst nightmare for Ladybug. With help from Nathalie, he didn’t have any doubts about how destructive and horrible his creation could be.

His piece of resistance, all he had to do was be patient for everyone to let down their guards and believe in the false sense of security their absence could cause. He smiled thinking about what he could do, the last time he almost akumatized the girl it had proven to be something quite difficult.

But this time he was sure, he wasn’t just going to attack her using Lila Rossi, he would do anything to make her righteous fury come out along with the rest of her friends at her school.

“You called for me sir?” Nathalie asked, streaming through her tablet into Monsieur Agreste’s own

“I believe it is indeed time for us to try and Akumatize again mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Gabriel Agreste spoke, his voice deep and eager “make sure the plan is going accordingly Nathalie”

“As you wish sir” Nathalie answered, for the first time since the girl won the competition of Mr. Agreste she dabbed into her profile and found out as much as she could about Marinette. Noticing that the record of Lila Rossi accusing her of theft and serious bodily harm was gone from the archive.

Nathalie frowned reading the rest of the archive.

It seemed that Lila Rossi had not heeded the warning of monsieur Agreste and went to attack the poor girl again.

That in itself could be a problem, or maybe they could just wait and let the little Liar do all of the dirty work for them if they just sat and observed. She had to report this to Gabriel and hope that he would see the opportunity that Lila had left them.

With that in mind, she smiled and starting organizing the files.

Ignoring the new alert that concerned Paris’ police force.

The disappearance of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the alert that the police had placed for Gabriel Agreste’s son, as he was declared as one of the last people she had been seen with.

* * *

Marinette sighed for the hundredth time, before letting her head fall with a painful thud on her notebook.

“Are you alright?” Tikki asked, concerned for her holder, and received a huff in response “you should take a break”

Marinette groaned in protest; she had been trying to draw but her nerves were getting ahead of her. She usually tended to overcome her artist’s block doing other things, like walking around Pari’s streets to find inspiration for her designs. But now, she was blank.

Zilch.

Zero.

Nien.

Nothing.

Nada.

She had drawn some basic sketches as guides. Each one acting as a reference to each habitant of the Hotel. So far, she had managed to list out things she thought they probably would like and how their personalities could blend in with the styles she had listed. It all depended on how people were the most comfortable, she had found out that special tip when designing her clothes.

If you like what you’re wearing, and feel confident in it, the style can work and you can make it your own. But you also have to selective of the clothes you decide to wear, they must favor your figure so you can stand out in every single way.

So far, her thoughts had been filled with memories, of when she had been with all of her classmates and how it all had improved for her at the start of the year. She had felt so confident, so amazing and so strong. It was hard to believe she was again feeling so down and like a nobody.

Like as if she was nothing.

“I think it’s time for a break” Tikki interrupted her thoughts, making her glance at the small goddess “You need it, and a change of scenery could probably help you”

Marinette glanced at the notes and pieces of fabric she had on the board.

The studio was big, and there were so many high-quality fabrics she felt in heaven when coming inside. Charlie had argued that it was all for her, as her mother Lilith had claimed to no longer need those fabrics and that they were for Marinette’s private use.

At first, she had thrown herself and drew out as many ideas as she could. But after the first hour, she had stopped altogether.

All inspiration had left her and her enthusiasm had died. Her traitorous mind making her remember how she was in another plane of existence.

Away from the people she loved.

Away from the city, she had vowed to protect.

All of them being left behind because of Lila’s schemes.

She growled, her fists clenching and her lips formed a thin line.

Oh, how much she wanted to just be able to do something to take off that anger and frustration out. She had tried for hours to take those feelings into a design, any drawing but she just, couldn’t. It wasn’t enough and the stress was starting to get to her. Especially since she didn’t know how to change her situation and was told just to stay put in the hotel.

She couldn’t do anything and she was getting tired of it.

So, instead, she had decided to get to work immediately, trying to find a way to show her appreciation in the form of clothing for all of them. It would help her focus on the brighter side of things.

The people that were now caring for her, even if they were not friends, she had seen how they worried about her. Which she wanted to thank in any way she could.

Still, when looking again at her designs she was disappointed, it was something blocking her creativity as she often wore her heart on her sleeve.

“I guess you’re right” Marinette conceded, before getting up and closing her notebook, “I think it could help”

She smiled sweetly at the small goddess who returned the smile.

With that exchange, the small goddess smiled and hugged her holder’s cheek offering her support. Marinette walked out of the studio, a key in her hand. She took one last glance at it and felt the need to go and thank the crew of the hotel for all they had done for her, especially the princess. It was almost too good to be true for them to let her have a personal studio for her own.

With that in mind, she sighed. As much as she would love to stay there all day, it wasn’t healthy, Tikki was right. Maybe she needed fresh air. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

A growl coming from her stomach made her think about grabbing a snack if possible, as she knew it was almost time for lunch.

* * *

“Hold up, just…hold up” Adrien muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose, Plagg still trying to get to his camembert “What did you just say? Because I must have heard wrong…”

Plagg groaned and turned to see the haunted look on Adrien’s face.

He looked lost, his pupils were dilatated and he was starting to take shorter breaths. His shoulders were shaking as he processed what Plagg had just said. His smile was tight and almost looked like one of the few he used near the little liar.

“What you heard kid” Plagg explained, trying to look as normal as he could “Ladybug isn’t going to be able to help, not after…she heard what happened to pigtails”

Adrien blinked in the direction of Plagg, his face devoid of any emotion. His body shaking as he started to laugh, covering with one of his hands his eyes, the other covering his stomach as if he had just heard the funniest joke on the planet.

He rationalized, with a part of his mind, that the small god was joking. That he was just trying to make him react. Just one of his silly jokes. Even if in the back of his mind a little voice reminded him that it wasn’t true. That Plagg would never joke about something so serious.

But it had to be, because if Plagg was telling the truth…

It would mean he was alone.

Alone, protecting Paris.

Alone, to fight against Hawkmoth.

With thousands, no, MILLIONS of people depending on him.

No Ladybug to clean up the mess.

No Ladybug to call in for help.

“It’s a joke, right?” Adrien laughed, falling into his sofa, his haunted gaze on Plagg “Please…please Plagg tell me you’re joking”

Plagg shook his head, unable to vocalize his answer. The desperation in the voice of his holder making his heart ache and his stomach twisting painfully. He knew Adrien wasn’t going to like the answer, but it seemed that he was just a ticking bomb.

“I’m sorry kid,” Plagg said, his head low and floating just in front of his holder “but ladybug had no other choice…”

Adrien growled, his hands becoming fists and running to grab the first thing he could reach before throwing it as hard as he could.

“So, she just left!?” Adrien screamed, his voice full of rage and fear “Left me alone because she just could, and left me behind to deal with this mess? What? Got a case of cold feet and left because she was scared?!”

Plagg was now getting mad, Adrien was doing what usually humans and most teenagers do. Blame others for their circumstances. He wasn’t stopping once to listen, it all seemed too much for him and he was searching for something or someone to blame just to make him feel better.

“She didn’t have an option!” Plagg screamed, finally growing frustrated by the little pity fest “When your friend was thrown to hell, she had to do something! The balance has to be maintained!”

Plagg groaned, knowing he had said too much in his haste for Adrien to stop talking.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien whispered “the…balance?”

Plagg sighed and motioned for Adrien to sit down on the couch, floating he turned to his holder.

“the miraculous not only are magical jewels” Plagg explained, Adrien nodded as he barely had this information because he was not the new guardian “we are the balance, but I am also a physical form of the aspects I represent as well as Tikki. We, in essence, are magic and as such we are tied to the balance of the world”

Adrien blinked once, taking all the information in.

“I am destruction and bad luck,” Plagg said, “and Tikki is my counterpart in every sense of the word as you have witnessed when the whole Refleckta rematch happened. What you must understand is that there has to be a balance to maintain. No matter what, when one of the miraculous is wielded, the other must be too…and never used for evil”

Adrien opened his mouth to speak and Plagg shook his head.

“You all are creatures of limited time, you follow a path,” Plagg explained “you grow, you live, you dream. Everything that makes humans unique is also what makes them vulnerable. But you have the option to choose who and what you want to be”

Adrien nodded, for once remembering the words of his father in his mind. For his actions had consequences, in more ways than one.

“As you are, every single one of you manages to keep the balance, even if it is never perfect” Plagg explained “Now you humans are moved using a form of energy, and a soul that gives you life. As you know energy nor matter can’t be destroyed…”

“Only transformed…” Adrien spoke, his voice a bit more than a whisper.

Plagg nodded, trying to think of a way to explain the absence of Marinette without giving away that she was also Ladybug.

“Now, when you die, your soul …” Plagg explained “Imagine it as a trip, one where you end somewhere to pay for your sins or to receive your rewards. That also marks the end of a phase and the beginning of another, further than that it could be reincarnation or obliteration. A cycle that shouldn’t be broken…but it was broken by someone alive being sent to hell”

Adrien widened his eyes, looking at Plagg as realization slowly caved in.

“Everyone has a time, some earlier than others” Plagg explained, shrugging a bit like in a form to say that you can’t really stop it “But Marinette was ripped from her plane of existence and dragged into another. It’s like the butterfly effect. One small thing tips another, then another, until you have a freaking tsunami at your doorstep…”

Adrien’s eyes were wide as the reality of the problem hit him in the face.

“Tikki and Ladybug are in charge of the good luck” Plagg explains, “they are the most powerful ones besides us, but this time Marinette was abducted using “dark” magic so we need to use “white” magic to bring her back. They have to be the ones that will bring Marinette back, but that also entails the balance is already tipped, and with Hawkmoth creating havoc …it will make it worse”

“What…will happen?” Adrien asked “Like, Marinette leaving tipped off the balance, right? Then that means Ladybug has to correct it since it was created by malice and with something evil…”

Plagg looked at his holder, trying to deliver the news as softly as he could.

“It will get worse” Plagg explained, “the more time Marinette spends there, the worse the consequences will be…as it is, bad luck is already knocking at your door…”

Adrien nodded; his head filled with this new information as he tried to start his early routine for the morning. Plagg didn’t make any other comments until Adrien once again talked to him. It was a lot to take in after all.

“What could happen if…Marinette doesn’t return? “Adrien asked, his head filled with worry and voice breaking “Will Ladybug be able to help her?

Plagg smiled and floated in front of Adrien.

“Kid, we’re talking about your lady” Plagg reassured him “I am sure they all will find a way to fix this. Meanwhile, we gotta make sure nothing happens to Paris, Ladybug trusts you. I know you can do this…”

Adrien smiled and raised his fist towards Plagg who bumped it softly.

“Thanks, Plagg” Adrien smiled, before grabbing his things and letting the small god hide in his clothes.

* * *

“Hey!” Blitzo groaned as Moxxie took away his piece of the sandwich “I was eating that!”

Moxxie shook his head and shoved the sandwich back into the basket Charlie gave them. He turned to his boss once again seeing how he just was looking all around without much care in the world.

“Sir!” Moxxie exclaimed as he watched Blitzo examine his nails “We are supposed to be in the watch. You know, doing our job!”

Blitzo reacted by sending a raspberry in Moxxie’s direction as he raised his middle fingers. Which Moxxie shrieked in offense before he started going after their boss, who just went around the corner laughing at him.

“Come on Moxxie!” Millie pulled her husband to her side “It’s not that bad, besides the enchantments are way too powerful to be so easily broken. We just gotta make sure no one else can even try to get close to the Hotel!”

Moxxie groaned and looked at his boss who was, once again munching on a sandwich.

“Yeah, Moxxie” Blitzo complained, his mouth full of food barely chewed before he swallowed it “relax, this is a job we can do with our eyes closed!”

Moxxie groaned and Millie giggled as she listened to her husband started arguing with their boss. Loona was sleeping as she didn’t really like to sleep at night, much less busy with her phone. This meant that while Loona was making watch they all would be eating and resting a bit. The princess and her girlfriend had arranged a schedule and managed to find a middle ground.

As safe as it was with the shields around the hotel, it was never too much to have an extra pair of eyes to watch over the human.

She started scouting the corners, they were almost in the outskirts of the city so there weren’t many places someone could hide. Still, they wanted for Marinette to be her most comfortable, and since this was hell, we’re talking about…

Paparazzi, Reporters, investigators, and demons who didn’t really care about the safety of others if it sells, they would do anything to get the story.

After all, this is hell.

This meant that they had to make sure to scare off anyone inside the hotel, near the hotel, or even in the grounds surrounding the hotel.

She shrugged hearing her husband and boss argue about when the refreshments should be eaten and hearing the pop of a can opening, and her boss’ slurping. It all seemed pretty normal.

She turned around, hoping to get closer so she could when a light caught her eye. She stayed still, her tail swishing back and forth, focused on any movement or shift.

Her concentration was broken by a crash and Blitzo’s screams of rage.

She quickly ran to where the noise was coming from, forgetting to check for that small glint she had caught a glimpse of.

Not aware of a paparazzo hiding on the roof of the building near the hotel.

“This is going straight to the news!” the small demon cheered “I’ll be rich!”

The small demon laughed as he looked at the photos he had taken, one of them being of the whole IMP gang, on the stairs of the hotel, talking to the princess.

* * *

“GIVE ME BACK THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

That was not what Marinette had been expecting to hear when coming down to the lobby, nor hear as she walked downstairs.

A crash soon followed and she ran the last steps to see what was causing such a commotion.

What she found, almost made her believe she was trapped in a TV show, or maybe a cartoon. One with a lot of swearing, maybe another version of Deadpool’s movie would be more accurate. Only that without all of that blood splashing around and the insinuations and adult jokes…well she wasn’t so sure about that.

Charlie was trying to calm everyone down, Husk, especially since Blitzo had just stolen his bottle of cheap booze and was currently drinking it without a care in the world. Niffty was cleaning as she complained about the mess they had created while on the other side of the room Vaggie was being held by Millie and Moxxie the spear in her hand.

Alastor however seemed too far entertained and delighted by the chaos around the hotel. She could notice it by how his smile seemed to be a little bit sharper but not with any malicious glint. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a pinkish blur moving.

Just to turn and see Angel Dust walking up to her.

“Quite the spectacle, aren’t they?” Angel asked coming beside the staircase where Marinette had barely stopped, extending one of his secondary hands towards her “Not what you were expecting?”

Marinette nodded and took Angel’s hand, slowly descending the stairs until she reached the floor. Her gaze was on the spider noticing how he seemed to be comfortable using a different outfit from his usual one, the high waist shorts and white shirt with puffed sleeves making his fur glow and his figure stand out. She could appreciate now his long legs on those boots he never took off, his appearance sexy but still stylish.

“Not really” she spoke, Tikki floating on her left “but it’s quite the sight”

Angel chuckled and smiled, turning again to where the demons were. Both of them chucking seeing the group of demons bickering and shouting at each other. The situation getting out of control quickly but nothing dangerous just like watching a bunch of children wine and scream.

“At least you won’t get bored” Angel spoke, amusement evident in his voice “not for a long while I believe”

Marinette nodded and then a growl interrupted their conversation, Angel smiled looking at her all smug. She knew she was blushing as she had recognized the sound coming from her stomach. Sheepishly she tried to cover it by glancing another way.

“Hungry already toots?” he teased her “it’s barely noon sweetie, you should really take into account what you eat, wouldn’t want our dear ladybug getting chubby”

Marinette gasped and shoved him laughing, she stuck her tongue out and pouted. Making Angel laugh louder, as they both walked side by side to the kitchen.

“I’m at least doing something; designing is hard work I’ll have you know” she countered back “what have you been doing all day?”

Angel smiled and made a pose as if he was modeling before pirouetting, and fluttering his eyelashes. He turned to see Marinette who was biting her lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing and making all the attention turn to them. In the back of her mind alerts were already ringing as she felt someone’s gaze on her back.

“Darling looking like me is a full-time job” he exclaimed in an obnoxious voice sugar coating the words “my beauty sleep is crucial for maintaining me looking flawless!”

“That’s a job?” Marinette taunted “I thought it was just something you were good at naturally, like that attitude of yours”

That small compliment and jive made Angel do a double-take. Marinette was smiling at the tall spider who was making a perfect personification of a fish out of water. A giggle escaped Marinette, and she had to cover her mouth.

Both of them burst into laughter as they entered the kitchen. Angel holding his stomach with his lower hands as his right hand held out open the door for the kitchen and his left one was over his eyes.

“Holy shit” Angel smiled at Marinette “you’re too much Mari, way too much piccola coccinella”

Marinette did some finger guns at Angel as she winked, getting into the kitchen.

“Right back at ya” Marinette smiled, a taunting tone on her voice “araignée rose”

With a gasp, Angel faked an offended motion and looked straight at the small teenager. Tikki appearing from behind Marinette her small paws covering her mouth and her small shoulders shaking with laughter.

“How dare you…” Angel said, his voice offended but betrayed by the slight curve of his lips “I must inform you I am mostly white, not pink! Buguinette….”

Marinette when hearing the last nickname groaned and Tikki laughed while Angel closed the door behind himself.

The three of them hadn’t noticed their commotion had attracted the attention of the rest of the demons there.

They had stopped doing everything when the sound of laughter the trio had shared reached their ears.

Everyone watched their interaction, barely believing what they were witnessing.

Charlie was beaming, she knew Angel was something more and had more in him, but for him to instantly take a liking to Marinette was something new. She just hoped it would mean he would open himself and they would be able to help with his rehabilitation. That made a soft smile appear on her face.

Vaggie was speechless and with her mouth wide open. Her only eye still on her door of the kitchen, her eyebrows almost where her hair started. She had seen Angel had his often and strange soft moment but they were usually covered when he made an insult or a sexual jive.

Moxxie and Millie were just, surprised. Both of them had known about the spider and his reputation but they, certainly haven’t expected to see such an interaction to take place. For the spider demon known by half of hell because of his works to be just, so friendly and nice.

Niffty was now excited, she loved Angel Dust and they had become rather close. The spider demon is one of the few that knew what it meant to keep their rooms clean, and he knew how to cook amazing dishes, even if he had asked for her to keep it secret.

Husk was surprised but tried to conceal it. Even if his eyes were so wide, they almost looked like pool balls. He had seen the spider drunk, high out of his mind, but never acting so open. His gaze moved towards the radio demon who seemed to be too quiet, not even the soft hum of static was present.

Alastor’s smile was tight, but his eyes were not on the pair, they lingered where Angel had stood. He had been taken back by the genuine look of happiness and the boisterous laughter Angel had. He just, couldn’t help but remember his life, when he had his partner. The spider had revived those memories. Something he hadn’t expected, as well, was the teasing taunts that they had exchanged. A small memory nudging the back of his mind, his heart constricting in his chest. It was something he had never felt before, he grasped his microphone so tight he could almost feel his nails piercing his palm.

“What the fuck” Blitzo managed to choke out before taking another big gulp of the bottle of cheap booze.

That brought everyone back from their state, making them turn towards Blitzo.

“Shut the fuck up!” Loona screamed, half of her body inside the hotel before slamming the door with enough force to make everyone wince.

* * *

Another day, another class and more boring subjects that he didn’t have any interest in.

The class was starting and Adrien could only sigh. He was nervous, he wanted nothing more than to scape. The words of Plagg’s warning still fresh on his mind.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. After the news of Ladybug being away and him the only one protecting Paris. Let’s just say he for once understood why Ladybug was always on edge. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to be the best partner she could have.

His thoughts traveling to his schedule. He had a lot to do and Hawkmoth had been dormant so he wished and prayed that he wouldn’t be planning something. At least that is until the annoying voice of Lila interrupted his thoughts.

All of the class was already around her, Nino barely glancing in his direction as they paid close attention to the Italian girl.

Lila, once again, was lying as if it was the air she breathed.

All of the class were taken with her grand tale of how she had managed to convince the rising star MDC to meet Jagged Stone. Which Adrien knew was false, after all, it had been thanks to Chloe that Marinette met Jagged and started designing for him as per the rock star’s request.

Everyone awed at the “revelation”. Alya excitedly was posting the story on the Ladyblog, not even bothering to verify the story. Many of them asking question after question

“Well thank you for that informative tale Lila but I believe it is time to start the lesson” Bustier claimed and Adrien couldn't be happier, at least Lila would behave during class “Now, as for today we have a lot of material to go through, so I will start by taking attendance…”

At that everyone tensed slightly, most of them glancing at the place Marinette usually took. He could recognize some of them looking at it still weary but switched their attention to the teacher who had started calling their names.

“Okay, then we will start with some mathema…” Miss Bustier was interrupted as someone knocked on the door, the principal entering after that cheerful knocking “Monsieur Damocles…to what do I owe the surprise visit?”

Everyone looked at each other, questions in their gazes as two other men came inside the classroom following their Principal.

Adrien tried not to feel intimidated but it was useless.

The moment he looked at the two men at the front and their gazes met Adrien could say it was all over for him. It was intimidating and facing Hawkmoth would never compare. A small pat on his leg made him turn, Plagg was just there and for a second Adrien didn’t feel alone. He knew why those officers were there, he just prayed they would believe him instead of Lila’s lies.

“I’m sorry Caline, but these gentlemen want to talk to your students” Mr. Damocles explained his voice a bit shaky, letting two gentlemen wearing suits enter the classroom “It is a delicate matter”

The teacher nodded, fearful for her students as she looked at the two men in front of her. Both of them looked quite stoic and were regarding the class with cold eyes and calm that no one expected.

“As your boss said we are in because of an ongoing investigation regarding the disappearance of Marinette Dupain-Cheng” he then turned to regard the students and Adrien could swear his heart stopped beating when he felt their gazes on him “and we expect your full cooperation, as sources have claimed she was last seen with these group of students”

The class didn’t move, didn’t breathe and Lila could only seethe.

She thought that her problems cause by that goodie two shoes were over, but it seemed the universe had other ideas.

Still, no one that heard the real story would believe them. They would think they are loonies and maybe throw them into the bin.

Not even Adrien nor Chloe could ever make them change their opinion. At most, the one who could break under their pressure would be crossed out as crazy if they didn’t possess any proof, and if it came to that she only would have to play the victim and blame the class.

“As if someone would believe them if some kid says Marinette fell through a magic portal to hell” Lila smirked looking with the corner of her eye at Adrien who seemed a little too tense “I’m still winning Mari-brat!”

Still, she was already forming a plan on her head.

Smiling she glanced at her bestie, the person who she could place as the prime subject.

“Bring it on” Lila sneered while leaning back on her seat “I’ll make sure she never returns”

* * *

Lucifer was done.

Done with everything and everyone.

He was two seconds away from going on a murdering spree and torturing as many souls as he pleased.

He laughed, the shadows becoming larger in his surroundings, his eyes glowing. He could feel his smile sharpening, his nails becoming claws, his tongue separating and becoming forked.

Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten, then to one hundred, then he tried to think of how nice it felt to hold Lilith last night and finally released his breath. He thought that the human landing on hell had been difficult, but this was so much worse.

They had nothing, absolutely nothing.

They had finished looking over the Library, now what was left was Stolas library. But the more time it passed the worse the feeling in his gut was getting.

So long his servants had not reported everything and he had gone out of his way to check over some ancient scrolls filled with hidden knowledge. Some

He was pacing through his office, sipping on his favorite wine to calm his nerves. Silently hoping and almost praying to his Father that it wouldn't end in an awkward call.

Although if that happened, he guessed he might as well die.

Groaning he let himself fall on his favorite chair. Hands on his face trying to not drag them down and scratch his face. It would be the third time that day and he knew Lilith would be crossed with him.

“My love you need to calm down,” Lilith said entering the office with a tray of Lucifer’s favorite desserts and coffee in her hands “it will all be alright, you will find a solution od that I am sure”

Lucifer sighed, letting himself spread out on the couch. His frown became deeper as he watched his beautiful wife arrange the desserts and put a cup of coffee on his hand.

“I do wish for that to be true my dear” Lucifer spoke, his voice strained but grateful at his wife “and what can I do except make sure every single record is cleared and reviewed before making a decision that could impact all of hell, nothing to worry about”

Lilith raised her eyebrow; Lucifer usually was calm and collected. This was something he needed to solve as he often saw it as his duty to preserve the life of hell-born.

But at the peace this was going, she assumed that they didn’t find anything worthy in their extensive search.

“you will find the answer” Lilith tried to reassure her husband “I know it”

Both rulers smiled at each other and Lucifer took Lilith's hand in his stroking the fore palm with his thumb.

“Thank you” Lucifer smiled at his wife “for believing in me”

Lilith smiled and leaned in, her eyes half-closed and glowing, Lucifer’s smile widened before he too raised himself to meet Lilith. His free hand now on her face lovingly stroking her cheek.

Both of them, about to get lost in a sea of passion and love.

When a knock interrupted them.

“Excuse me, your majesty” a demon knocked on his door, his voice traveling until it reached the ears of the rulers of hell “You asked for any news of the human to be brought to you immediately”

Lucifer groaned and Lilith giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. She gracefully tried to slip away from her husband when a pair of hands held her in place.

“I believe we aren’t quite finished my dear,” Lucifer said, his voice deep and laced with a promise of lust “but I will let it slide…until tonight”

Lilith smiled, leaning in to give Lucifer one more kiss before turning to the door and taking her exit.

Closing the doors, she let the servant pass and the imp closed the door behind the queen.

She sighed, guessing she had to go and entertain herself once again. Thinking about it, she had to go and take care of more of her coming shows. For that, she had already arranged the best stylists of Hell to come and show her about their creations.

She wanted the best of the best; a small spring was on her step as she thought about the new collection of dresses she was going to get. Her only regret was that she wouldn’t have the time to design them herself.

She was barely two meters away from her husband’s office when the palace shook and his voice exploded.

“THEY WHAT!?!?!”

And with that, Lilith knew without a doubt that her afternoon was going to be full of surprises.

She motioned for an imp passing by to come closer raising one of her hands.

“please tell my guest I’ll see them as soon as I can,” Lilith asked sweetly “and if they do not want to wait, they can be sure that I will never request their work again”

Lilith turned on her heel without giving any other explanation, hoping that whatever that had caused her husband to scream.

* * *

“Charlie, hun” Vaggie walked behind her excited girlfriend “you can’t tell me you don’t find it even a little bit strange”

Charlie sighed, Vaggie was right. Angel had been acting around them as he would usually do, but when Marinette was in the room it was…as if he showed another side of him. Charlie had seen Angel laughing without the strain of his shoulders around Marinette. Which she believed no one had taken notice, that is because until you had seen him completely relaxed you would never see any difference.

“I mean…yes, it’s strange” Charlie conceded “but I mean it’s good isn’t it? It means he’s doing better. You saw it for yourself! Angel seems to really like her and even Alastor said he would never think of harming Marinette and made some breakfast for her!”

Vaggie shrugged, honestly Angel was more complicated than what at first, she thought. But whenever he was getting better or they thought he had made any progress, he relapsed. After those incidents, Vaggie still couldn’t help but doubt Angel’s intentions.

“It is…” Vaggie said, while putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulders “but, Charlie …Angel isn’t a role model, nor someone we can really trust with Marinette…”

Charlie tried to refute, but with how many times Angel had broken their simple rules she knew Vaggie had a point. Besides, knowing Angel’s profession, it was harder for him to reach redemption or even get better. But he was trying and Charlie believed in him, there was just something about Angel that made her believe in him. She couldn’t explain, but she knew

“I don’t even trust the radio demon near her” Vaggie claimed, her eye frowning as she looked to her hands “I just, Charlie he doesn’t even believe in the cause. He’s just here for entertainment and…there are many ways to hurt or manipulate someone without being physical. Husk has been trying to be the best but so far we should limit her interactions with them…She’s too young and is easy for people to get into your head…”

Charlie nodded, her shoulders sagging as she tried her best to refute Vaggie’s claims. She did love Vaggie, and her girlfriend was making some valid points across. However, Alastor and Angel were now part of the Hotel as well as Husk and Niffty. Even the IMPs were now residing there, even if their function was of some bodyguards.

“I know it isn’t the ideal …circumstances” Charlie answered, “but please Vaggie, we can’t just force Marinette to spend her days trapped inside her room. I don’t want her to feel trapped…”

Vaggie rubbed her right arm, a bit of guilt pooling in her stomach. She knew Charlie often talked about how trapped she felt in the palace and even when having almost one-fourth of the palace for herself and servants she had always felt alone.

“She has already passed through a lot Vaggie” Charlie took one of her girlfriend’s hands on her own “But still she worries about us, she tries to ask if she can help and she has only been trying her hardest to remain in the Hotel grounds. I don’t want to turn this into a kind of prison for her…”

Vaggie nodded, knowing that Marinette deserved to be treated with the best they could offer. After all, she was alone and relying on people she couldn’t trust completely.

“I know we can’t let our guard down…” Charlie spoke as if she could read Vaggie’s mind “but we can still make this the best for Marinette. You heard the story, the people who she believed were her friends betrayed her…we can at least show her she can trust us too…even if it is only for a while”

Vaggie let out some of her breath and smiled at Charlie. The princess was right, and well, if anything happened, she doubted Lucifer would be as understanding as Charlie.

“Okay” She leaned towards her girlfriend, Charlie meeting her halfway both of them with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching “Thank you, hon”

“Thank you for always supporting me Vaggie” Charlie answered “I love you”

“I love you more” Vaggie answered before kissing Charlie’s cheek “ok then, so we should continue with the shopping list?”

Charlie smiled and nodded, talking about how many things she could probably buy now that they had a little bit more freedom, and a bigger budget thanks to Marinette and the IMPs. Vaggie laughed, both of them returning to the papers on the table.

* * *

All that she could see was darkness. Everything was pitch black.

It was all around her, but it made her feel safe. Strangely enough.

Even when a voice in the back of her mind was screaming that nothing was alright. She decided to ignore it

Marinette opened her eyes lazily as her phone vibrated beside her, it startled her awake.

She quickly sat on her bed, her arms supporting her and pink all around the room. Everything seemed normal. She was in her bed, her designs were all over the place, along with her discarded homework on her desk. Her last message was of Alya encouraging her on their last exam, nothing out of the ordinary.

It all was perfect.

She laid back on her bed, snuggling into her pink and white covers, the smooth fabric against her skin, and the sweet smell engulfing her. Her eyes started to drop, slowly, as she succumbed to Morpheus's arms.

Every second she felt like drowning in comfortable darkness.

For once ever since the arrival of Hawkmoth, she felt safe and in peace.

Until it wasn’t.

It started with her phone, vibrating so much that Marinette thought it was her usual wake up alarm.

She decided to ignore it, as she usually did, to get more sleep. Rolling to her side so she could ignore it better. A few seconds later it stopped.

Marinette sighed, once again letting all go and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere once again.

That is until the sound of thousands of people screaming reached her ears.

Her eyes shot wide open.

Marinette didn’t remember exactly what she was doing, everything felt as if it was a movie. She watched as her arms threw away the covers on top of her, getting up as fast as she could, not bothering her when she heard her parent’s voices screaming her name reached her ears.

Desperately she ran to her balcony, climbing the stairs as fast as her now trembling hands let her.

Opening the trap door, she wasn’t hit with the usual cold night air and the usual sound of cars moving in the streets.

Heat and ash hitting her face like a slap.

Her eyes became blurry and the smell of smoke filling her lungs.

She coughed, her eyes stinging but she willed herself to go to the railing of her balcony, the heat on her face making her skin burn as well as her lungs. Raising one of her arms she takes one deep breath and pushes herself forward, her eyes closed and moving just by memory. The light of the flames on her eyelids and she hopes it’s just her imagination.

Screams of terror ringing in her ears, her name being called by her parents were ignored for her to reach the railing of her balcony. Marinette grasps it and once again she tries to take a breath, more smoke filling her lungs.

She opens her eyes and looks at the distance.

Her eyes widened and she could swear her heart stopped beating.

What she was seeing, had to be a dream.

A nightmare.

The city of Paris was bathed in flames, dark smoke filling the air as well as screams.

The people were screaming because they were being burned alive, the stench of burned flesh reaching her nose, making her want to throw up. In the distance, she could see the Eiffel tower, the fire around it, the oranges and reds dancing making it look as if hell was being raised on earth.

Sirens all over the city and people trying to run away from the fire that seemed to be endless and growing with every minute that passed.

Marinette was shocked, taking steps back as she took the sight in.

A voice she knew very well, suddenly boomed, it was all over the city and making her body tremble with fear.

“Where is your precious Ladybug!?” The voice said, taunting them, coming from nowhere and everywhere “Where are your precious heroes now!?”

Glancing to the distance Marinette could see many figures, red energy in the form of butterflies acting as a mask, jumping through the roofs, in her direction.

Instinctively she searched for Tikki, looking to her sides when she noticed that the small goddess was missing. Her hands flew to her ears, her earrings missing.

She turned, trying to get into her room, the trap door closed and not budging under her more than insistent tries and pulls. Her parent’s call becoming more desperate with each passing second.

Until they stopped, the fire alarms went silent, the people stopped screaming.

The only thing left was the sound of buildings collapsing, wood cracking because of the heat, and the flames growing. Bathing everything in orange light.

“There’s no scape, Maribrat” Lila’s voice making her freeze on the spot “but I guess you already knew that”

Marinette turned, coughing as more smoke filled her lungs.

There they were.

All of them.

Luka, Alya, Nino, Kagami, Max, Kim, and Chloe. Every single one of them posing on the rail, burning her flowerpots with a single touch. Smiled sharp, eyes cold and unforgiving. All of them were wearing different suits, with matching scheme colors.

Luka was wearing ripped blood-red to black gradient jeans, with golden embroidery that traveled up the side of his legs, black combat boots on his feet. His shirt was black, with a red and orange gradient up to his waist where he had a golden belt with a butterfly insignia. The tips of his hair were changed to vibrant red color, a black mask was covering half of his face the trims golden, his eyes closed as he seemed to enjoy the chaos around him.

Chloe was wearing tight red jeans with black embroidery, high heeled boots of golden color on her feet. Her shirt was golden with black gradient sleeves that reached her forearms, it showed off her figure, on her waist red chains uniting to her right side where a red butterfly was resting. Her hair was loose up to her waist, red and black strands striking against her natural blonde color. Her eyes had a smoky style, golden eyeliner making her now red eyes stand out, red blood lips twisted in an arrogant smirk. Her hands were covered in ashes, but her nails still glowing a bright red. She lazily leaned on the railing examining the flower that was burning just with her touch.

Alya was sitting on the railing, a black top under a semi-transparent reddish loose shirt, on her waist she had a golden stash with black embroidery of butterflies. Her jeans were black to a blood-red gradient, her golden ankle boots covered in ash. Her hair was in a high ponytail with some loose strands framing her face, the usual red tips were now pitch black a golden butterfly emblem adorning the hairdo. Her makeup was simple, smoky eyes making her stand out more, black lipstick making her recall the incident with black cupid and red eye-liner. Her eyes a darker red than Chloe’s. She was staring at Marinette with such hatred she could feel her knees shaking, her mouth frown with disgust in her direction.

Kagami was there too, standing just beside Alya a sword in her hand. Her hair hadn’t changed, except for the black and red accessories that made it look as if she had horns. The red kimono was stained with ashes all over it, a black obi holding it all together like a belt, under that she only wore golden tights, but her red-blood high boots cut the pattern. Her hands were covered by bandages, crimson red and covered with ashes too, her nails glowing just like Chloe’s. Chains of gold wrapped around her sword’s handle and into her wrist. She could faintly see the bow of the obi being in the form of a butterfly with golden touches. Her lips were painted in different colors. The top a deep red color, the bottom was completely black, her eyes didn’t have any makeup but an intricated golden eyeliner, her eyes a deep dark red and her gaze was cold and unforgiving.

Nino was there too, wearing long black pants with a red gradient at the bottom, his sneakers a dark red tainted with ashes and golden trims. His red loose shirt with black stains was decorated with the emblem of the butterfly from Hawkmoth. His cap was black except with some reddish stains. His earphones were gone and, in their place, a golden chain hanging over his chest his glasses in a matching color. His hands were on his pockets, making them melt as he smiled evilly at her, the cap covering her eyes but she could see them, glowing red and filled with hatred directed at her.

“They look amazing don’t you think?” Lila laughed, coming forward, her hair loose and floating around her the tips a golden color “Courtesy of Hawkmoth”

She walked towards Marinette, a tight black short dress was the main piece, it reached her knees and it seemed so tight she even had difficulties to walk or move, it was meant to be sexy but Marinette could only wince at how off it looked on Lila. On top of the skirt of the dress, she had a golden semi-translucent fabric that swished with the air, her arms were covered with golden jewelry and ruby stones, a necklace made of gold shaped into spikes, a big red ruby on the middle. Her make up stayed the same color scheme, except for the golden touches on her eyelids and the butterflies of gold on her skin as if they were tattoos. A small golden crown on her had, with the biggest ruby Marinette had ever seen in her life.

“Did you truly believe you could win?” Lila spoke, slowly advancing towards Marinette “you lost Marinette, in more ways than one”

With that being said, Lila stepped aside. Her skirt flowing behind her as another figure advanced to her side. Lila raised her hand, offering it to the figure as it stepped closer.

“No…” Marinette spoke, more smoke filling her lungs and making her eyes sting, tears rolling down her cheeks “please…”

Adrien stood there, in all of his glory. Akumatized.

His outfit was a simple black tux, golden embroidery on his cuffs and trims. His shirt a deep red that contrasted against his pale skin. His shoes complimented his outfit, high-end and of course perfectly polished black dressing shoes. Cufflinks glinted when he raised his hand to take the one her rival was offering, as well as a crown resting on top of his head that matched Lila’s. His eyes now a glowing red and a smirk on his face.

“Doesn’t he look dashing?” Lila smiled as Adrien kissed her hand “the perfect king, for the perfect queen”

Adrien pulled Lila to her side, hands around her waist, and the long-haired girl rested her head against his chest. Both of them smiling with so much evil towards Marinette that she couldn’t help but let more tears fall. Lila raised one of her hands to stroke Adrien’s face, leaning in as their lips almost touched.

“You lost” Lila whispered before an explosion sounded in the distance.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to run, to scape. She would do anything to get away from them, she just wanted to run.

That is until a hand landed on her shoulder, scaring her and making her turn.

But nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight that was in front of her.

She could feel her blood run cold, and her heart breaking in two.

Chat Noir was on the floor, his hand stretched towards her. His gaze was unfocused, probably had a concussion but he still fought to stay awake and reach her.

“M-My lady” Chat spoke before he crumbled to the ground, with no strength left “I’m…sorry”

Marinette rushed to Chat’s side, the sound of Lila’s laughter all around her. She cradled Chat’s head into her legs, trying to shield him from the rest of the world. Slowly stroking his hair as slowly as she could.

The laughter of Hawkmoth could be heard through all Paris, proclaiming his victory. All of the akumatized people on the balcony started laughing too, the sound of their voices combined almost leaving her deaf.

Closing her eyes, she could hear the buildings crumbling, the laugher, her parent’s screams as they were also burned alive. Her lungs were filled with smoke, she could barely take another breath but she refused to leave Chat alone. Her eyes completely shut so she couldn’t see what was going on. Her anger, impotence, and fear making her blood boil.

With one final breath, Marinette screamed.

And woke up.

She almost fell from her chair but regained her balance rather fast.

“I…wha….where…” Marinette tried to focus on her surroundings, letting out a breath “oh…”

She was in the studio; the layout of the pentagram could be seen through the window. The sky looked a bit darker than before.

Her designs were all over the place, small notes here and there. A few samples of fabrics also in a pile and Tikki was taking her nap on top of a small cushion Charlie had left for her.

“It…was a nightmare” Marinette tried to reassure herself “breathe, Marinette, just breathe”

With that, she hugged herself. The images not leaving her mind, making her whole body shake with fear.

She reached once again to check the Akuma alert, see if anything was happening. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Letting out a breath Marinette smiled, at least that was something she didn’t have to get worried about. She walked up to Tikki who barely registered her holder until Marinette poked her softly.

“Hey, um” Marinette spoke slowly letting Tikki yawn and stretch herself “Mind coming with me for a bite?”

Tikki shook her head, floating beside Marinette as they walked downstairs. Marinette was still a bit shook up but knowing that a stroll would help her nerves.

* * *

On the grounds surrounding the Hotel, we can see another figure. Lurking and hiding from view.

Moving too fast and precise for her to be some amateur. Her high ponytail letting her hair flow freely.

Somehow, she knew where and when the IMPs would be patrolling, so she knew how to hide from them, as well as the bombs.

“Angie owes me” Cherri mumbled to herself as she placed another hidden bomb “cover most of the hotel grounds with a system like these costs a fortune!”

She guessed she didn’t have any other option; Angel was her best friend and he had been desperate for her help. She had met the human and she didn’t seem like the people that usually ended down here, so Cherri was grateful to be able to help them both.

“Still” She mumbled as she placed another bomb strategically “Angel didn’t tell me why he’s so insistent on keeping that human so protected…”

With that in mind, she kept up with her work, barely noticing the two small eggs in the distance looking at her.

“I’m missing my fun!” Cherri groaned as she started messing with a small detonator on her hand, which didn’t want to cooperate with her “FUCK THIS SHIT!”

* * *

“Oh, gee” one of the egg boys nudges the other “We should tell the boss that the girl is here!”

The other egg boy nods. Smiling and clapping as the both of them run into the distance. Their only thoughts now on how happy the boss will be when they tell him their discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as I feel like shit for making you wait so long and I am awfully sorry and ....  
> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> please tell me what you think on the comments and await the next chapter because...things are gonna get spicy XD


	9. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still in hell, the residents are doing their best, specially the main crew, to help Marinette and their situation. On earth, well, it all is starting to crumble down...piece by piece...it's only a matter of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just begin by saying, I had planned to update sooner. However schol again surprised me and I have to deliver a new proyect by the end of the month, so I'll try my best to update after I have delivered it. I swear this chapter is full of things and maybe, just mabe you'll caught up some referecne of my favorite fandoms and shows! Enjoy and remember that I love you all and you're a bunch of amazing people!

“Welcome to 666 News! I’m Katie Killjoy, Katie introduced herself with the widest smile she could show on her face.

“And I’m Tom Trench!” Tom made finger guns at the camera earning himself a side growl from Katie “And we’re here to deliver the news!”

“As of late many of you have been wondering about the human roaming around hell” Katie interrupted, a feed of Marinette running away was shown on the left corner of the background next to Katie “And as per our Highness proclamation, she is untouchable. Unfortunately, the location of the human remains a mystery!”

“Indeed” Tom continues trying not to flinch under the gaze Katie was giving him “However, his majesty has claimed that he will soon come with news regarding the human!”

Katie had to stop herself from scowling, but a small tic was on her eye.

“It is true” Katie continued; her smile dangerous as she turned to Tom “so until then we will continue with our usual segments! Right TOM!?”

Tom cowered as Katie leaned in his space growling, her nails already leaving marks on the wood desk.

“AND CUT!” and with that, the red light that indicated they were on air was off.

Katie groaned as Tom ran away from her, papers of the news still in his hands. Some imp or demon handed her a cup of coffee but she barely paid them attention too busy finding something to smoke or crush with her pen. The rest of the crew were busy doing their jobs and getting ready for filming the next shot.

The last days had been slow and boring in hell, which was concerning as the ratings had shot higher than heaven in a matter of seconds after the news about the human. Demons of all kinds had been intrigued by the apparition of the human in hell and also by how fast Lucifer had arranged for the human to be delivered at his palace.

Barely anyone had time to even try and fool the King when it had been announced that the human was already under his protection.

Still, no one knew where the human was.

Katie Killjoy took a long drag of her cigarette before letting the smoke out, another demon handing her the next segment before groaned reading her lines on the segment of the news before going straight to the cannibal segment and calling it a day.

“Ugh,” she groaned “Isn’t there anything more interesting to report here? Where is the news about the human! We have been waiting for days! As well as searching for it! We have sources all over the pentagram so where is it!?!?”

She started twirling her pen until she started clicking it, at first it was slow, but soon the clicking sound was annoying most of the demons around her. She flipped them off or scowled at them.

Slowly a demon approached her, the small imp cradling a camera with his hands as if it contained the secrets of the universe.

“Miss Killjoy?” the demon slowly got closer “I might have something of interest…”

Katie was about to ignore him, raising her hand until the demon shoved the pictures on her face.

“Well, what do you think?” The small demon smiled, as Katie raised her eyebrow at him “and I can give you an exclusive of where the human is…for a price, of course”

Katie’s eyes were wide and glowing, her smile sharp and with a snap of her fingers, one of the staff appeared. Katie turned, delivering the photos to him with a sharp smile on her face, and taking a deep drag of her cigarette.

Slowly she turned to see Tom, who was trembling in his place as he watched Katie’s glowing red eyes on him.

“It seems” Katie turned to the small demon, blowing the smoke in the demon’s face “that we have our new segment!”

* * *

It was time for lunch and people were gossiping around, most of them avoiding the small table in the middle.

Where the so dubbed “Akuma class” could be found. Most of them were surrounding the crying victim.

Lila Rossi.

Everyone was worried, eating in silence and barely looking at their classmates or friends. Gazes down, shoulders slumped and trying their hardest to comfort the little Italian girl. Most of them could barely believe what was happening.

Especially the aspiring journalist, Alya Césaire.

Sure, she had expected for there to be a little, concern, about Marinette’s disappearance but she hadn’t been expecting this.

It was insane.

Police officers coming to their school and interrogating the class? Like some criminals on those shows, her parents enjoy, totally over the top.

Individual interviews? If they barely thought that a bunch of teenagers would obey that order they were dumber what she thought.

Calling their parents as a standard procedure? As if they could know or tell them anything worthwhile, probably just another plot to get them into trouble with them.

In other words, Alya didn’t believe that load of bullshit.

That moment, when they all had entered the classroom Alya wanted to scream and march up to them to tell them all the horrible stuff Marinette had been doing to her best friend with all of her classmates as her witness.

After what that bully had done to Lila, she deserved what had happened to her and more.

But when she saw how the officers had taken Caline, their teacher, and left the group with one of their agents before telling them that they would have a substitute for the day, and probably for a while. She just felt at a loss of what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lila’s wails.

“I-I just can’t understand” Lila whined, her hands still covering her face “Why would they be doing all this for Marinette? She was me-mean to me”

Alya nodded, while she rubbed her back. All of them looked at Lila, immediately feeling like they had done something right for getting rid of the bully, even if they could feel the pit in their stomachs becoming more prominent.

“Don’t worry girl” Alya tried to comfort her “We’re all here by your side”

Most of the class agreed with her, even if some of them looked away. Their nervous stares off in the horizon or avoiding eye contact the whole time, her mind was already forming a plan just like all those other times she had issues like this not really caring about what they would think of her when she would be gone really soon.

Lila groaned disguising it as more whining, they were doubting her, and she couldn’t have any weak link if her plan was going to work.

“I-I just…can’t believe Marinette would let this happen!” Lila said, a small smirk hidden by her hands “she wants to ruin our futures!”

That made almost all of them stop dead in their tracks. Lila could only hide more of her face as she savored this moment. It was just too perfect.

“What do you mean Lila?” Alya asked, now, sitting closer to her bestie “How could Marinette ruin our future?”

Lila smiled; she could feel the intense gazes of her classmates on her person. It was what she wanted, and needed.

“I-I mean” she hiccupped before cleaning her fake tears “they are going to investigate us, that’s going to end in our permanent records! As-as if we were criminals!”

Lila closed her eyes when the class exploded, their voices claiming disbelief and some of them blaming the bluenette for what was happening. She could feel her mouth beginning to curl into a frown.

She could only smile. The more they talked, the more they felt threatened and wanted to protect themselves as she suspected they would.

The only thing that was missing was the nail on the coffin, and she was waiting for Adrien to open that opportunity for her.

* * *

“So…” Sir Pentious drawled looking at the two egg boys in front of him “What you’re telling me, you pair of useless chicken fetuses…”

The pair of egg boys just tried to not cower more in front of their boss, instead opting for letting the serpent demon keep talking. His hands flapping around as he paced as if trying to understand what they had reported a few minutes ago.

They had tried to talk down their boss, unfortunately for them, Sir Pentious was mad as the result of another failed experiment. They had to tread it carefully if they didn’t want their hard work gone in a matter of seconds.

“Is…that one of those heathens” he drawled the word as he lowered himself to be in the faces of his assistants “Is around that infernal establishment?”

One of the egg boys nodded as both of them played with their hands, trying to calm their nerves in front of their boss. Pentious groaned, they were bringing irrelevant information, as he already knew that the stripped spider was there already. It was all over the news, besides that radio demon had destroyed his latest invention and usually was never away from the hotel.

He wasn’t about to fall again into the same trap once again. It had taken him a week to recover from his injuries caused by Alastor.

“That’s something I already know!” Pentious screamed and flexed his claws trying to contain his anger “You didn’t get anything of importance! I should blow you to bits! You pair of incompetent idiots!”

Both egg boys cowered before the anger of their boss, knowing that they had to bring something more forward if they didn’t want to be destroyed.

“There is more boss!” he answered “We also saw some imps around the hotel! As if they were guarding something important!”

That made Pentious stop in his tracks. His eyes widened and he turned sharply, his

“Something important?” Pentious smiled, stroking his chin “very well, that is valuable information. No matter, go there and stand guard!”

“B-but boss…” one of the egg boys tried to interrupt their boss, but Pentious ignored them, opting for searching for another one of his inventions.

Pentious threw them a strange device, it almost looked like a brick and was as heavy as one. Both of them fumbled with it, almost destroying it since their hands seemed to be made of butter.

“What are you waiting for!?” Pentious screamed making the egg boys jump once again “and remember to report anything suspicious or any changes!”

With that, he turned around, once finishing dismissing his minions, and turned once again to his latest invention and his new outfit.

Soon enough he would be able to strike once again the hotel, and no matter who was there.

He was going to crush them.

* * *

“Plagg I just…. I don’t know what to do!” Adrien told his kwami, in the safety of the restroom “I-what am I going to do!? They’re going to call my father and tell him all of this!”

Plagg nodded while listening to his holder talk, Adrien had been tensing ever since the meeting with the agents. Those weren’t normal police officers and Plagg knew it, after so many times being on both ends of the table, he knew what to expect and for what to look. He didn’t want to put Adrien under more stress, but if the need arose, he would tell his holder everything he knew, and what to look for or avoid while creating a lie.

Anything to let Adrien be free and able to protect himself and Paris. Especially if it involved deceiving and knocking down a peg or two the sorry excuse of a father that Adrien has.

“I just…. I knew Marinette was a bit famous but I didn’t…” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair messing it up “I mean…. just…what will happen next?”

Plagg raised one of his eyebrows, looking straight at Adrien in the eyes. He could see the fear that those two agents had caused Adrien by just using their gazes on him.

“It was an Amber alert Adrien” Plagg complained, trying to make Adrien understand “and pigtails has made herself a name…”

Adrien was about to argue but stopped to analyze every single thing that Marinette had achieved during the short period that he had known her.

That is when it hit him, Marinette was a teenager with a high profile.

Not only by her amazing achievements during her life but also her connections. She was kind, beautiful, and well known by the media. Her relationships with rising stars, the mayor’s daughter, and even himself were something to be wary of as she could be used by people with an interest in getting close to any of them.

“It was inevitable…” Adrien rationalized, in his mind the shows and series he had watched passing through every single episode where a child was reported missing “they were coming to search for her once their parents would report her missing”

“Police standard procedure has changed ever since the last time I’ve been in commission” Plagg threw his argument in the air “however it has always been a big deal when a young person seemed to disappear or has been kidnapped, usually the police won’t limit their force until they find the person in question. Particularly, if it is someone of importance”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he turned to Plagg, who seemed to be calm but his tail was flickering. Something quite telling of his emotions. He was mad, but the smile on his kwami’s face made a chill run down his spine.

“I bet that Liar hadn’t thought about it” Plagg commented as if he was just talking about the weather “but don’t lower your guard, Adrien. She’s crafty and dangerous, and we still have Hawkmoth to take care of too…his silence won’t last forever”

* * *

“Welcome back sinners!” Katie Killjoy announced, her smile sharper and barely able to conceal her excitement “as, for today, some interesting news reached our studio!”

“That’s right Katie!” Tom exclaimed as some pictures were shown on the green screen behind them.

Some of them were of the Hazbin Hotel surrounded by the main members of the I.M.P company, the princess and her girlfriend also taking some rounds around the hotel and more security in the form of some sort of shield if the photos were to be believed.

One of the pictures clearly showed the main demons walking around the hotel as well as the radio demon, even if the image was glitched, going out of the hotel or around the hotel.

“A source, which wishes to remain anonymous” Katie smiled smugly as the pictures kept repeating themselves on the screen “delivered these photos to us, it seems that the security around the little princess joke project is way uptight! What could have caused this interesting turn of events?”

Tom tried to interrupt but Katie pushed him away, his chair falling to the ground and the shorter demon was now on the floor. Katie smirked before tapping her stack of papers on the table, keeping the spotlight on herself.

“Is out dear princess hiding something from us?” Katie sneered, her smirk widening “could her claims be just under pretense? What could she be possibly hiding from us that they even have imps guarding the safe place she claims that is her hotel?”

Tom could only shake in his place as Katie kept talking. She also claimed an exchange of money for information about the hotel and the human. Just for information, and they would have to verify their sources and their materials, but it seemed that others had better ideas than heed the warning of Lucifer.

Because the moment they went into a cut for the day…the phones never stopped ringing. Nor demons stopped by to give even more information. It was such an uproar that the chain, with some help of their bosses, contracted a crew.

And Katie couldn’t be happier, for some reason, demons were dying to bring forwards news that would let them have their 5 minutes of fame. Even if Katie barely gave them a few dollars in exchange for information.

He just didn’t want to be there once Lucifer got a hold of the news, and as far as they went, he would rather stand on the sidelines this time.

But even Tom Trench wasn’t expecting the news a small little imp was going to bring them.

* * *

Alastor sighed, his smile reduced to a simple line adorning his face as he strutted down the halls of the Hotel.

He didn’t regret involving himself with the Princess’s little silly project. The Hotel had been a large source of entertainment for himself and those close to him.

Husker had a lot of alcohol incoming his way, besides having the company of the guests and a roof over his head along with a healthy dose of allowance he spent on the casinos. Niffy could clean, cook, and help around the hotel and its staff. Both of them were, happier and healthier than how Alastor had ever seen them.

Not that he would say that out loud, thank you but he had a reputation to maintain.

Besides, he liked having the power and his image of being one of the most feared overlords out there in hell was perfect. Only the fools and desperate souls would come his way. Just the way he liked, besides hunting the worse of the worse and being able to feast off their bodies. It was quite a therapeutic activity, listening to their pleas and feeling so in control. Knowing that no matter what, they wouldn’t be coming back to torture less fortunate souls when he got to their hearts.

All that aside, the show that the hotel had provided was absolutely incredible.

His name was now on every mouth of hell. Besides the weekly broadcasts that were quite mandatory, he couldn’t be more entertained with the ups and downs that the demons had provided while passing through the doors. It was certainly entertaining to watch them fail and then get up just to repeat the process.

Even if the arrival of a certain human had interrupted their plans, it had proved to be more entertainment than he could even begin to dream. Thinking about the future possible outcomes his smile widened, especially if he took in the new factor in the equation.

The human, Marinette, holder of the miraculous of creation and luck.

Oh, what a delightful new addition to their weird but kind of close circle of acquaintances.

She would prove to be just the small spark that was needed to liven things up around the hotel. The princess and her partner were quite the show near him thanks to her presence around the establishment, not trusting Alastor around Marinette, nor any patient for a matter. Alastor shrugged, they certainly didn’t know his life nor his motives so he could not blame them, but it was fun to rile them up and leaving them hanging for the lack of an answer. Still, the next few days were going to be amusing. He was just waiting for the word to get around hell that the princess was hosting the human at the hotel.

If one took in the fact that humans, in heaven, hell or earth were curious creatures by nature. The news of a human in hell probably had spread like fire on dry grass. It would be a delight to know who could be coming when the news would get out if they weren’t out already.

Because, being realistic, it was just a matter of time before someone would dare to set foot on hotel grounds just to confirm the story.

Although it would provide a new challenge to protect Marinette from those horrible and quite frankly mean demons, imps, or whomever that came close to the hotel. It would be rather amusing for his companions. to learn that this time, he has a valid and quite honorable reason to protect Marinette.

Not that he would ever tell them, he had to keep some secrets for himself. Unless something forced him to talk, he wouldn’t reveal what he had once been.

He walked around his office, the beautiful dark wood contrasting against his favorite red carpet. Distant memories flooding his mind with sweet smiles, late afternoon picnics, and soft melodies. Shaking his head, he ushered those thoughts to the back of his mind, the smile almost faltering from his face.

His eyes glowing faintly as he used a small portion of magic to see through the shadow’s eyes on Marinette’s workroom before supervising the lands around the hotel. As it was something, he now had to be warier of.

He had failed once; he would never repeat the same mistake.

No matter what.

A crash made him lose focus, just hearing the new occupants of the hotel was making him develop a headache. Sighing he guessed that only for a short while, he could indulge himself by getting away from the hotel. A small stroll to liven things up and will his headache to leave him alone. He motioned the nearest shadow to come closer.

“Do me a favor and keep an eye on the hotel” Alastor spoke, his smile sharpening “maintain yourself out of sight and remember to never let Miss Marinette out of your sight”

The shadow nodded and slithered under the door until he was left alone in the office. With a turn, he teleported himself outside the hotel and started his walk. Alastor was going to enjoy the silence and peace a bit more until all hell broke loose, quite literally.

* * *

“I don’t know,” a rather young adult said, his light brown eyes going over at the stack of folders labeled with the names of teenagers “I …I guess this is something unusual and the girl certainly is high profile but, why are we going to interrogate their classmates as if they were criminals?”

The young adult’s expression was turned into a frown, distastefully looking at the papers he had to read over the past hours. He raised a hand and ran it through his black locks of hair messing it up more than it was, a small sigh escaping his lips.

He could understand why his superiors were breathing on their necks, but he was fairly new to the station so with that in mind he had been instructed to help Detective Varon in the case. He barely knew them or have heard of the students before transferring to this division. But the information in those folders was quite telling, all of them seemed to have been famous, or had ties with famous people. He even saw the video clip of Marinette herself being handpicked from a large crowd by Clara Nightingale.

Detective Reason hummed, deep in thought. He glanced at his superior, standing right in front of him a man not too much older than himself was taking a sip from his cup of coffee. His eyes cold and calculative, meaning he was thinking if he was reading his corporal language right. No wonder they talked so much about him and how he was one of the best detectives out there. He had never let anything such as names nor influences dictate his discoveries, also the main reason why he only had top priority cases.

“The case was assigned to us, Detective Reason, because you are a fresh mind not influenced by anything that could tie you to the victim nor anyone here really” the elder spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched the teen squirm a bit under his gaze when he looked directly into his eyes “and it was a direct order from the mayor. The girl was not only famous thanks to her work but also friends with quite influential people, her family is quite famous thanks to their boulangerie. The higher-ups want to find her as fast as we can, and we’ve almost hit the 48-hour mark.”

The young detective looked at the folders, names in bold letters making them pop out. Detective Varon smiled, a bit hesitant but approached the youngster and exposed the files, each photo displayed on the table of every single suspect they had.

“We need to do our jobs, and that is finding this girl” he showed him a photo of Marinette, leaving it on top of the open files “we don’t know what happened to her but we must do everything in our power to return her to her loved ones safe and sound”

The younger agent frowned; his gaze strained on the photo display. It was true, but being reminded of the horrors that could happen to the girl was making Detective Reason get a chill running through his spine. His mind providing him with gruesome details of the possible scenes where he could probably find that girl if they were too late.

“I understand you have never worked on something like this before, but we need you to be completely honest” Detective Varon spoke, his eyes focused on the younger member understanding and determination shining through “I know you’ve seen what happens around here, the terrorist with magic and able to give people power”

The younger member nodded; he had read the reports but at that time he thought of them as an elaborate joke for a rookie initiation. That is until he had lived one, albeit Mr. Pigeon wasn’t considered as a menace but has weirded him out to see the magic and his transformation right in front of him.

“I understand Detective Varon” the young detective spoke, slowly opening one of the files “I still don’t get it, what can we be missing? So far, this looks like a kidnapping case…”

Detective Varon nodded, gesturing to the blackboard behind him. A few names scribbled already along with their alibies and the last spot people had contributed in seeing Marinette the night she disappeared. So far no one had a clear memory of the exact time or place when Marinette has disappeared from the party, however, many witnesses had confirmed that she had been hanging around that group of the school and her supposed friends.

Even if in the last few months, they barely interacted, according to the testimonies given by the school staff and the teen parents.

“That is why we must do this” Detective Varon spoke, opening the files and taking the pictures of the teenagers along with some adults they had already interviewed “we need to know what could have happened to her, and we must do it quickly Detective Reason. Time is running out”

With that, both detectives got to work, not noticing that there was missing one name in the pile of folders.

Outside the office, an officer smiled while arranging the stack of folders for the detectives. Information was there and most of them were official records and papers. Even if more of the information was now online, there were still official documents to validate studies, procedures, and more. Such as two important files, marked with the Italian flag.

And a symbol belonging to the embassy office, along with some posts and a note highlighted on top of them.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was once again with his wife, in the underground garden. Flowers once again on her hands as he closed the capsule that maintained her with life.

She looked so peaceful, so beautiful and ethereal.

Almost like a vision.

For him, meeting her had been the equivalent of jumping from an airplane without a parachute. He had fallen hard and with his eyes wide open. At first, he had tried to deny it, passing it as a carnal attraction just because she was beautiful and he was being ruled by hormones.

In the end, both of them had enjoyed their life together, they had a beautiful child together. It was just so perfect; he had felt on top of the world.

But then, it all came crumbling down.

His beautiful wife fell sick, no doctor able to help her, until he had to design and build a machine to keep her alive. No one could understand the reason, nor could find the source of her sickness. But he knew.

He knew what had snatched Emilie from his side.

The miraculous.

Those cursed jewels and the stupid habitants of Paris had condemned his Emily, who only wanted to help them.

He could feel his nails on his palms, his fists closed so tight his hands were shaking. The only sign of weakness he allowed himself to show in front of Emily ever since she had gotten weaker by the constant use of the miraculous.

Gabriel Agreste took a deep breath and placed his hand on the glass, wishing he could once more hold his wife’s hand and enjoy the warmth it provided.

“I promise, Emily” he spoke, it was so soft it could barely be heard “I will do everything in my power to bring you back. No matter what.”

With that, it was once again silent. Gabriel closed his eyes, as he slowly recalled the smiling face of his wife and absorbed every single detail his mind could remember.

That is until his phone rang, interrupting his time with his wife.

Groaning he took the device and willed himself not to smash it against the ground. He was quite mad Nathalie had interrupted his time alone but then it meant this was important.

“Yes, Nathalie” Gabriel answered, his voice cold and without a hint of emotion.

“I am sorry to interrupt Sir,” Nathalie answered from the other side, her voice sounded a bit shaky “but Adrien has been evacuated from his school due to an investigation and we have received a letter summoning him to schedule a date for an interview. It was sent to both, you and Adrien.”

That made Gabriel frown, as it was unusual for the police to involve themselves unless it was a serious matter. He was worried, whatever that could have happened it must be something important if they were also sending a copy of the email to his account.

“And what do the police wishes to question Adrien about?” Gabriel spoke, knowing Nathalie would have taken care of it along with the long list of lawyers at his disposal “I do believe my son is a model citizen and a perfect student.”

Nathalie coughed and Gabriel’s frown was deeper, he knew it had been a risky move but everything was going according to their latest plan.

“I am afraid it is more serious than what we have thought” Nathalie spoke, her voice a bit raspy “Miss Dupain-Cheng has been reported missing, there’s an Amber alert placed for her”

Now that made Gabriel freeze on the spot. It was something more serious than what he had thought.

“The witnesses” Nathalie continued “have claimed that the last time miss Dupain- Cheng was seen, she was in the company of her classmates, and that includes Adrien. They wish for him to answer some questions that could help in their investigation to find Miss Dupain-Cheng”

Gabriel gripped harder his phone before walking to the elevator that would bring him up to his study.

“Call the team and tell them that the photoshoot has been rescheduled” Gabriel barked orders as Nathalie quickly got everything written down “Call Adrien and rearrange his schedule for the whole day, use whatever means to keep him away from home, and call our lawyer.”

“Yes, Sir” Nathalie answered before hanging up.

Gabriel Agreste placed his phone in his pocket before arriving at his studio, marching up to his private office where he often held important meetings. He knew what was going on and what was going to happen next. However, he didn’t wish for Adrien to suffer thought all that process if it could be helped.

In the back of his mind, a small voice was taunting him. Reminding him that his actions had led to this.

Especially letting a certain Italian girl with no sense of fashion into his plans.

* * *

“I already know that the freak is staying here!” Sir Pentious hissed before turning to glare at his eggboys “and it doesn’t look like anything is happening here! Not even the missy is here!”

All of the eggs walked backward fearing the wrath of their master. One of them motioned the hotel after Moxxie passed by, running behind Blitzo.

“I told you, you useless creatures” the snake spider continued, dismissing them “that I wanted to know when Alastor would …”

At that moment, Alastor walked outside the hotel, just appearing from a portal and walking away from the building without a care in the world. Smile ever-present and a small jump in his step as his microphone provided him music for his evening strut.

They all watched Alastor leave, blinking. As if they had never seen an overlord walk through the streets of hell.

“Well, boss!” one of the eggboys exclaimed as he motioned them towards the street “he is leaving the hotel!”

With that, Sir Pentious smiled. His mind was already made up as he waited for his rival to get further away. In just a few moments, they would be all destroying the wretched building.

There would be nothing left!

Adrien was tired, so tired he could barely concentrate. The photoshoot had gone right, even if he had messed up a lot of times. No matter what he couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette in hell. He had wanted to decline but Nathalie didn’t give him an option, they were his father’s orders.

Images were dancing around his mind, every single one was of Marinette in trouble, scared and alone. The one that seemed to be repeating time after time, was the exact moment that he had reached out for her.

The fear in her eyes was nothing he had seen before.

Not even with the incident when the scarlet akumas appeared in school she had been so scared, more like, determined.

What he had seen, was sheer and pure fear. That and the fire dancing around Marinette’s figure because of the portal she was falling in, just made it worse. He couldn’t help but feel useless, worthless of his miraculous and unworthy of the building friendship and trust Marinette had placed on him.

“No, no, NO!” the photographer interrupted “Please give me a smile monsieur Agreste! A big one!”

With that, he was brought back from his thoughts. Sighing he tried to smile, even if it felt more forced than it usually was. He felt as if someone else was just pulling his strings and he was just a marionette with no control over his body as the session continued.

The praises coming from the photographer were now nulled out by his thoughts buzzing around his head, becoming a distant sound. He could only be worried about his friend, how much he wished he had done something more. How he wanted to beg for her forgiveness and he just hoped that Chloe’s plan would bring Marinette back soon.

When the flashes stopped and he saw the photographer rearranging the set, he thought it was time for a change of clothes.

“Why, hello Adrien!” a feminine, hideous and horrible sugar-coated voice made Adrien scowl, barely resisting the urge to turn around and punch her “fancy meeting you here!”

With that Adrien straightened his posture, and turned. Facing the small Italian girl, his face devoid of emotion and barely contained rage on his mind. He could swear he could feel Plagg’s anger through the fabric of his clothes.

“Hello,” Adrien spoke, and he even surprised himself with how much he sounded like his father at that moment “Lila”

* * *

Vaggie was done.

Done with her afterlife, and all those freaks that were now at the hotel. Except for Charlie, she loved her way too much to ever be truly mad at her. Mostly she was concerned and wished for Charlie to succeed, even if it was a small victory.

It was something that in essence, seemed impossible. Charlie had even voiced her insecurities and worries about her plans for the hotel. Vaggie had listened to everything that her girlfriend had poured from the deepest part of her mind and soul. Her worries more about what would happen to the citizens of hell in the future.

They had talked more and more about the incomings of the hotel, and Charlie was worried. Now, everything had changed in just a few moments.

A human, a freaking human in hell.

Not only that but a human with power, if Charlie’s explanation about the jewels was right. She still couldn’t fully process it, but no matter what she knew they had to protect her.

Which was what led to the argument Charlie and her had before.

How could you protect a human in hell?

Marinette might be the user of powerful jewelry, but it only made her more of a target in hell. She was small, and even if Vaggie knew looks could be deceiving, Vaggie knew that out there were more dangers than what Marinette could’ve ever faced.

After Lucifer had told them all about Marinette’s situation, Vaggie was on guard and more nervous than ever.

Charlie had tried to help her understand and have some faith in the residents of the hotel. After the display of affection between Marinette and Angel, Vaggie had dared to hope. That is until Angel came out of the kitchen, talking as if he didn’t have a care in the world, and announced that he would be doing some rounds.

That only made her scowl and wish Charlie would just, forbid him from going and do his _“job”._

Besides her worries were valid!

Who was going to stop Angel from bringing the results of another turf war to the hotel grounds?

Who would stop Husk if he decided to try and give Marinette alcohol?

What if Alastor got bored and decided to use Marinette as another source of entertainment?

And don’t let her get started with how awful those new imps were, even if they did a decent job scouting the hotel and creating a perimeter.

Still, they had a duty, and even if Charlie had talked about arranging something like their date where Lucifer had left them the whole park for themselves.

It was still dangerous.

Demons loved the power and once they got notice of a miraculous holder at the hotel…

Well, she didn’t want to think about it.

She knew Charlie would see reason, as well as Marinette.

Their best chance at protecting Marinette was to keep her always inside the hotel. No matter what.

“Hey, Vaggie!” Charlie smiled and hugged her girlfriend “ready to go? If we go shopping now, we might get back sooner!”

Vaggie hummed acknowledging Charlie’s claim. She softly took Charlie’s hands in hers before taking a breath, to calm her down.

“Sure hun” Vaggie smiled, turning to place a kiss on Charlie’s cheek “lead the way”

With that both girls went downstairs, Niffty trailing behind them. Charlie glanced at the Hotel, feeling guilty about leaving Marinette without telling her. Vaggie looked at her and sighed. Charlie was amazing, but her soft heart often was a source of trouble in hell. People often abused that part of Charlie but Vaggie had vowed to protect it as much as she could.

Unfortunately, time was running out, and Vaggie knew it.

Vaggie took Charlie’s hand and smiled softly.

“Don’t worry” Vaggie told her girlfriend, making her smile “I’m sure we’ll be back soon, okay?”

Charlie nodded, before all of them turning and climbing into the limousine, Millie was going to accompany them, and just for their luck, she knew how to drive. So, Razzle and Dazzle were going to wait for them to help around the hotel as Moxxie, Loona and Blitzo would stand guard.

“Just, trust them this once,” Vaggie told her girlfriend, placing her hands on the princess’ shoulders, who was watching back as the hotel was left behind “besides, Razzle and Dazzle will call you if anything happens”

* * *

Marinette has a headache; the art block is something horrible and she usually found inspiration in her day-to-day life. When she became Ladybug, the inspiration came in like waves, especially when the akumas appeared even if their fashion sense made her cringe.

After the nightmare, her worries had just increased. No matter how many doodles she had tried to do, how many times she had tried to meditate. Her thoughts were always interrupted by that little annoying voice that reminded her of how much of a failure she was. If not that, the images from his nightmare were repeating themselves, over and over again.

The feeling of fear and panic cursed her body every time she had closed her eyes trying to think of something else.

She couldn’t help but refresh and constantly look over the app, to see if any akumas were on their way or Paris had been attacked. Every time she did it all came clean, and it only worried Marinette more.

The last time Hawkmoth had been so silent and inactive, Marinette had faced one of the worst battles ever.

Marinette shook her head, trying to maintain those memories away.

In Paris, it would be so easy to lose herself into something else. Her parents’ constant recipes and love surrounding her, the time they would often take to be with her. The walks around the city, finding inspiration in the colors of the flowers, the shapes of the shadows and trees. The sounds of people being busy in their daily routines, or just passing by often were useful distractions, and sources of inspiration.

But now, here in hell. She couldn’t go anywhere, and risk having the residents of the hotel in danger. She could stay in some areas, but those times were often under the supervision of someone else.

Now, she wanted nothing more but to stay away from the hotel and stretch her legs. If only to distract herself from the thoughts that wanted to surge while she was alone. Find a distraction, any distraction that could help her forget about scenarios her mind would conjure.

“I need something to do Tikki,” Marinette complained to the small goddess that was floating by her side “I can’t get inspired and the phone barely works! I’ve only had two decent ideas and the rest is rubbish!”

Tikki tried to refute Marinette’s worries but the teenager had gone full out. Ever since arriving in hell, and without the constant reminder to be careful of her emotions. Marinette had been voicing herself out more, relishing in the way she could now argue, scream or just feel bummed out without fearing Hawkmoth and a possible akumatization.

“Then you could bake something!” Tikki floated in front of Marinette, a big smile on her face as she clapped “you could do something for everyone to share too! Maybe some cookies?”

That made Marinette stop on her tracks and stare at the tinny goddess. Her smile might’ve been full of light but she could see it, the hopeful stare and big eyes she was putting in for Marinette.

Marinette smirked and crossed her arms. She knew that gaze. The little goddess had a sweet tooth and ever since Marinette had baked her famous “chocolate death” cookies Tikki had been eager to taste them again.

“This doesn’t have to do with my special comfort cookies…right?” Marinette smiled when Tikki’s hand rubbed the back of her head and a bashful chuckle escaped her “Right, so…any other requests?”

With that Tikki threw herself into a complete list of what Marinette could do, making emphasis on baking the macaroons and using some dark chocolate and coffee-flavored desserts too. Marinette laughed and shook her head amused. It was like looking at a child as they talked about their day.

Their voices echoing in the empty halls, a shadow slithering behind them.

* * *

Lila was seething.

Her hair was a mess and it would take her hours to get the dry soda out of it, her usual clothes were dirty and she would need a new alibi to scape school since Hawkmoth hadn’t been active lately. She guessed she could do something like fake another cold.

She sighed as she walked down the street recalling the events of the day.

It all had started great, except for the police arriving at school.

After they had dismissed them at school, she had received a call from Gabriel Agreste’s secretary. They needed her in a photoshoot and she had been notified that the school would get in contact with her. She had dismissed it; the phone was a disposable phone she had bought with money before coming to Paris so they would take more time to find it. Her mother had purchased all of the chips so it would still be in her name even if they searched for them.

So, she decided to take her sweet time and enjoy the scenery. She smirked as she thought about how it all was going to come down, as she would plant the evidence damning Alya as soon as she would ask her to take care of her little sisters once more.

Or well that was the plan, but when she arrived at the park it all came crumbling down.

At first, she had believed that Adrien wasn’t going to be a problem. But it seemed that the boy had more backbone than what he usually showed. In the end, he had been forced to take the photoshoot with her even if the photographer had complained about their chemistry and called it a day for her.

Besides that, it seemed that things were starting to go bad for her. Nothing more than a few hiccups here and there but she couldn’t believe how much luck

The new outfit that the brand had given her as a gift, was now covered in mud soda. Who would have thought that the soda, that Adrien had for a bit on his hands just exploded when she had tried to open it? Showering her form head to toe, as well as the new clothes she had on her bag, which fell right to her feet. Covering themselves in the horrible mix of liquid and dirt from the park.

The assistants had tried to help her, but it had been useless. Her only choice was to return home, take a bath, and wait for the best.

That is until she arrived home.

Opening the door, she felt relief, her mother wasn’t home and she had enough time to think more about how to frame Alya for Marinette’s horrible fate. At least that is until she raised the ail that was on the floor. She quickly checked them to see if anything was sent to her.

It all seemed full of bills and normal cards that her mother had to take care of every day. Until a big white envelope caught her attention. So, she took it, before turning it.

When reading the names on the card she gasped, letting the rest of the letters falling to the floor. Her shaky hands bringing it closer, so she could examine it better.

It was from Italy.

Directed to her mother.

From her father.

* * *

Razzle and Dazzle were bored.

There was nothing to do at the hotel as Niffty had left it clean and Husk was on the front desk. The chimera was asleep, mind you, but still he was doing something.

So, they had moved to the kitchen, searching for something to do while they waited.

Both of them were not even sure when Charlie would be back, and they were already missing her. They had barely met the human, but Charlie and her girlfriend had ordered them to call them in anything that happened.

So far, nothing.

That is until the kitchen door opened and the female human and a strange floating creature came in. Or, well, they think it was the female Charlie had been talking about, if the lack of extra limbs, animal features, and soothing aura wasn’t a trick.

“Oh” the female spoke watching both small demons, her posture changing and they recognized it as nervousness “I ...didn’t know there was someone here…um…”

Both demons looked at each other before looking once again at the young human female. Now they knew she was human, that smile and kind eyes that Charlie had described were the only evidence they needed. That and the nervous gestures she was providing them, it only made them feel worse about not being able to properly communicate with the human.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted “the female spoke again, a bit hesitant while looking at the two goat demons “I …didn’t know anyone would be here, to be honest. I…um…I would like to use the kitchen…”

With that Razzle and Dazzle perked up, but were still a bit unsure of letting the human cook. Marinette looked at them before walking a little bit closer with Tikki by her side. Usually, their princess would try to cook or do something that left you little space to think when she wanted to escape from the reality, she lived in.

That, and she had the biggest sweet tooth they had ever seen. Well, at least that’s what they thought until they met Angel Dust.

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself” Marinette smiled, interrupting their thoughts “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a pleasure to meet you both!”

“And I’m Tikki!” the small floating creature said as it got closer to them.

The first thing they noticed about it, was that it seemed female, sounded female, floated and was glowing.

With that Razzle and Dazzle motioned their chests, on top of what one would say that the heart would be. Charlie had sewn their names on their clothes, and she had been so proud of her work that Razzle and Dazzle wore them with pride and love.

“oh…um...” Marinette tried to read the names but, the letters were a bit worn out besides being too small for her to read at such a distance.

Tikki floated closer to the goat demons, smiling all the time as she got close enough to read their names.

“Razzle,” Tikki said reading the first one, before floating to the one beside them “and Dazzle! Such lovely names, a pleasure to meet you both!”

Razzle and Dazzle smiled at the little goddess, and Marinette decided to enter into the conversation there.

“They sure are Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, now barely a few feet of distance between the human and the two goat demons “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Razzle and Dazzle!”

Both demons smiled more. This girl reminded them a lot of their princess. Her smile was sweet but they could sense how nervous she really was.

“I…if it isn’t much to ask for” Marinette spoke once again, fidgeting with her hands and moving from side to side “would it be too much to ask…can borrow the kitchen to bake?”

Both demons looked at each other, then rounded on Marinette and raised one of their eyebrows. Crossing their arms over their chest and looking at her as if demanding an answer from the young female.

“Oh, I…” Marinette tried to interpret their gestures but it wasn’t easy “I would like to do something for all of the residents! Like, some cookies!”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to feel a little bit better as Razzle and Dazzle smiled and clapped. She let out a breath of relief before feeling one of them tugging at her pants, the other one running to a cabinet and pulling out a book.

“Yes?” Marinette asked, not understanding what was happening, so she crouched hoping to understand their signs better “What is it?”

Razzle motioned to the book as Dazzle opened a page of it. In there it was a recipe, one for chocolate chip cookies with marshmallows.

“You want me to do it?” Marinette asked, looking at them both as they nodded fervently their heads “okay then! Would you like to help me?”

That being said both demons smiled and stars appeared in their eyes. Marinette chuckled a little, they looked like anime characters when they all got way too excited. But she couldn’t blame them, it would be a new experience, and who didn’t want some help around sometimes.

“Okay then!” Marinette put her hands on her hips as Razzle and Dazzle clapped and danced around celebrating their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE AMAZING AND I WISH I COULD WORK FASTER TO GIVE YOU MORE CONTENT. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and well, get ready for things to get even more interesting!! we're barely starting to develop the story!!!


	10. Where's the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shenigans happen and Marinette is again in the middle of it all, can't our little ladybug holder have a day of peace? 
> 
> Aparently not since this is hell...
> 
> On the living world Lila and Alya are just beging to realize the depth of the problem they might be in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited! today we will have a new helluva boss episode!!! wooooo! also have this new chapter of these story that I hope you will enjoy!

**“HOW DARE SHE!?”** Lucifer roared while throwing things out of his way, hellfire footprints with every step he took **“HOW DARES THAT STUPID BITCH TO DEFY ME!?! TELLING ALL OF HELL TO BRING HER INFORMATION ABOUT THE HUMAN!?! WHAT WAS THAT CONCEITED BITCH THINKING!?!”**

With that last statement, he took in his favorite chair before smashing it against the wall in a fit of rage. The piece of furniture shattering the moment it made contact with the wall, pieces flying around and miraculously avoiding the queen sitting on the sofa, a binder on her hands.

After hearing the news, she had received the binders, full of designs and names. All thanks to the servants under her care. The loyal ones foreshadowing that her husband and the short-tempered king would more likely be a while until his rage was either stopped or satisfied.

Lucifer kept going on and on, his rant never ceasing and much less his anger. Not a single piece of the room was left undamaged. Well, maybe except for the area surrounding Lilith. Even if the cushions beside her were currently in flames and the sofa was partially torn.

Lilith hummed in acknowledgment, trying not to scream at her husband for him to stop with the raging fit he was throwing. Lazily passing the pages of another portfolio full of designs, every single one more boring than the last. Lucifer, however, kept going on and on, she just wanted it to stop but knew that his anger was justified. And if he didn't let it out it would mean a bigger problem.

The news of Katie Killjoy broadcasting those photos of the imps guarding the hotel and the fact that she was offering a handsome reward in exchange for information about the human or anything related to the hotel was the latest news and everyone seemed to forget his warning. Which only meant trouble for their daughter and the human, especially if they ever got a hold on the true identity of the sweet little child.

She knew, that even if Lucifer would never receive the price of the father of the year. He truly cared about his little apple, the light of his life after Lilith herself. No one would dare to hurt a single hair on the princess's head, not after Lucifer had shown how dangerous it would be to even think about it.

But the human was another story, as they had no idea that Marinette was a miraculous holder. That piece of information was still under wraps and it was something to be thankful for. At the same time, it was something potentially dangerous for everyone that could be involved. she turned to stare off in the window wishing the best for her daughter.

Lilith sighed, trying to distract her thoughts from going to those dark places, her gaze now returning to the pieces of paper in her hands as Lucifer continued his tantrum with yells and destroying anything on his path. The design making her almost wince at the election of colors.

She had asked for something new for her line of work, and they had given her the same old little things. Preposterous and repetitive designs, everything was just so mainstream she wanted to scream. She was left disappointed, as she had hoped it wouldn’t happen once more.

But alas, this was hell.

However, she always got what she wanted, one way or another.

In the prereferral of her eyes, she could see how Lucifer threw his desk through the window on flames. His breath was coming short and he looked seconds away from leaping out to unleash his anger in anyone who crossed his path.

For Lilith, that was the last straw.

With a loud snap, Lilith closed the binder. The sound was like a gunshot, making Lucifer stop in his tracks. Slowly running to see his beautiful queen, whose smile was strained and nails were piercing the binder.

“My love…” Lilith spoke, her voice husky but with a dangerous ting as she looked at her husband, her eyes half-closed and eyes glowing “come here…”

Lucifer could only gulp as Lilith motioned with a finger for him to come closer.

“yes, my dear?” Lucifer asked, he could almost feel the annoyance and the anger coming from his wife.

He stayed at a reasonable distance, still close enough but far enough to avoid being hurt by his love. Well, that was what he felt, even if he knew that fleeting would only cause her anger to increase.

“Shut up” Lilith purred before yanking him by the shirt and kissing him deeply. One of Lilith’s hands on his shoulder and moving towards his neck. Deepening the kiss.

Lucifer barely could process what was happening, before closing his eyes and eagerly returning the kiss. That is until Lilith broke it and looked at him, he grunted in disapproval but his queen only chuckled. Her hand caressing his cheek and half-lidded eyes full of passion and desire staring right at him.

“Better?” Lilith asked, and Lucifer only nodded, still processing the kiss they had shared “then have faith, my love. You and our daughter might differ in a lot of things, but trust that she will know what to do and how to handle this situation”

Lucifer sighed and took Lilith’s hand on his, intertwining their fingers. He knew Lilith was right, and their daughter would be able to come over victorious if anything happened.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Lilith noticed that by the way, Lucifer started to shift his weight. As if he was getting ready to attack.

“Lucifer, they think something is happening” Lilith spoke, making Lucifer stop fidgeting “We cannot let them see you like this, or else you’ll be confirming their story! We can use this in our favor, so long they don’t know that it is the human who is at the hotel they will all be safe”

“If you say so my dear” Lucifer spoke, before looking away concern written all over his features “but…I must make an example, the creature decided to defy my proclamation and that can’t go unpunished!”

Lilith hummed but smiled, knowing that her husband would probably torture or do something to the deserving demon. But nothing too drastic and remain as far away from the hotel grounds and premises so they could avert their direction with the example Lucifer would make out of the news anchor.

“Of course,” Lilith spoke, her voice now softer and making Lucifer smile “then try to just appear concerned over the human, and we must prepare a perfect lie to tell the news!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that my love” Lucifer spoke, his teeth becoming sharper and eyes glowing “I have the perfect cover for now…besides, we can’t let the overlords have all the fun…can we?”

With that last statement, and a snap of his fingers. Lucifer and Lilith were gone from the burning office, the servants how doing anything they could to prevent the flames from spreading through the halls of the palace.

* * *

Marinette smiled as Razzle and Dazzle kept on eating the cookies along with Tikki.

The macaroons were cooling down and the filling was almost done. She couldn’t be happier and the little goat demons had been amazing help around the kitchen. She even wanted to bake more things but they had already been baking for an hour or more, and she didn’t want to leave the pantry without flour or eggs.

She just hoped the rest of the hotel would like the pastries she made for all of them.

“Okay, so we need to start separating the macaroons in pairs!” Marinette announced, making the demons and small goddess perk up before going by her side “remember we must pair them first, and then we can start filling them!”

Both demons moved beside Marinette, a small stepstool on each side to help them reach better the table where she had left the macaroons to cool. Slowly they began to left aside the formed pairs, Marinette getting the baking trays to the sink as well as the silicone mats. She smiled humming along with the song playing in the background while washing the tools they had used to make the cookies and macaroons. Tikki enjoying another cookie by her side.

The music coming from her phone had been a great idea and now thanks to Razzle and Dazzle she had the Wi-Fi password and access to most of her social media. It seemed that one of the most common sins around hell was narcissism and awful songs, but well she now could hear her favorite artist too.

Of course, every single social media about sharing your private life worked. Sometimes way too slow or she could only see certain things, as the internet connection and her phone was barely compatible or maybe the signal as her phone wasn’t from around there.

Her best bet was Instagram and the Akuma alert app. Something she was thankful for, as it became her main source of information, thanks to her friends and family now she can reassure them she was completely fine and not to worry.

Although they wouldn’t probably believe her at first if she told them she was in hell.

Well, taking into account the times she had been targeted by an Akuma or had been near the person akumatized it would be plausible and she was certain they would believe her after the whole fiasco with Lila and proving her innocence. But she didn’t want to worry more about her parents, and without any proof, it would be useless.

Still, she was relieved that her parents now knew she was alive and fine. She still wasn’t sure how to break it to them as in the back of her mind she knew they would know sooner or later.

Marinette shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track once again, she thought about her messages, even if she knew they had been sent she couldn’t help but feel something was missing.

Some messages were also working but the response she was getting was odd, to say the least. It was almost as if, her clock was going slower, some notifications came and she was a bit confused. She had noticed that also de dates and times on her phone seemed weird, as it barely had been almost three days that she had been missing according to them. But today was her sixth day in hell, she had been keeping track of those nights going to sleep still checking if there had been an Akuma in Paris.

In her mind, she could recall all of the memories of all the times when she had been able to just express herself, and it had been amazing. Even if it had been quite overwhelming to do so at first. She scrubbed harder a bit letting some of her frustration work through that.

The fear of having Hawkmoth controlling her and having the miraculous in his possession if she became too upset, angry, or sad was still engraved on her head. It was like something she now had engraved on her. It became an instinct to fear for herself and the rest of Paris, her people. But, this change of peace had been the hardest one to face.

The need to look over her shoulder was still there but she had managed to calm down, but the fear she felt deep down every time she felt her emotions were getting out of control was something she couldn’t control. Even if this was the best vacation she had ever taken.

She sighed, letting down the tray and stop her scrubbing, her hands now on the edge of the sink as she tried to make her thoughts go away. The tiny goddess looked at her with worry from the side of the skinks he was sitting on.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, concerned about her holder “what’s wrong?”

“I just…” Marinette sighed, smiling a bit at Tikki “it’s new for me, Tikki. I can be myself and not worry about if I’m feeling too much or if my feelings are clouding my mind. I feel free and, it’s kind of weird after so much time worrying about Hawkmoth or Mayura or simple things in my life. I just… I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop you know?”

Tikki nodded while letting Marinette continue her rant. Razzle and Dazzle slowly approaching Marinette but respecting the distance when they say her position.

Both of them looked at each other worried and a frown on their features before returning to look at the petit human. Her shoulders were down, her head bowed, and gaze downwards from what they could see.

A posture Charlie usually had after talking with her father.

“I just…don’t know Tikki, they all have been amazing and so generous…” Marinette exclaimed, “and this whole thing, I just don’t feel capable of doing such amazing feats now. I am trapped and I hate being a bother, but I loathe being a liability for them at the same time.”

Marinette spoke from her heart, for once forgetting about anyone that could hear her. She only felt that Tikki and her were in the room and no threats were near her. The baking had helped her and it had also made the damn that holds her emotions together break slowly.

“I am a human here” she continued, closing her eyes “I can’t do anything but help around a bit and I don’t know what else I could do to help! I am just s sitting duck here and that bothers me…I could help to try to find some way for me to return to earth or maybe try the front desk. But I understand their worries and on top of that I just…I am overwhelmed by everything that’s happening around me! I can’t go and take a walk or train or do anything that I usually do because then I could probably end up dooming all of hell!”

With that last sentence, she hit the borders of the sink with her fists, drops of soapy water flying in all around her. Razzle and Dazzle immediately rushing to see if she had hurt herself and try to comfort her.

“I…I just…” Marinette spoke, her voice breaking a bit “It’s too much”

Tikki flew to Marinette’s side as she breathed out heavily. Her worries and fears had come out like a hurricane and Tikki could see how it had been taking its toll on Marinette.

The girl was used to often having to suppress her feelings had been bad for her but it was the only way she knew how to fight against hawkmoth now that Lila had been around to make her life miserable. She was once again remembering what it meant to live without fear, and unfortunately, there was another fear that was now plaguing her.

The two demon goats going straight to hug her legs. Both of them used to express their feelings for Charlie in the same way when she was feeling down or lonely. They just wanted to help the human friend they had made.

Marinette gasped at the sudden contact on her legs, almost by instinct moving to strike, when she sat both goat demons looking at her. Their eyes shining, traces of tears, memories of watching their princess and best friend fresh on their minds. Offering their support as best as they could towards the teenager.

Marinette smiled and patted their heads, her throat felt like closing in by the huge relief and support she could feel coming from them. It was hell, she had to remember that. For now, she was going to accept their help, them

“I’ll be alright,” She told them, also looking at Tikki and patting her head “Besides! We can go and fill the macaroons now!”

With that, she smiled, and even though the goat demons were still unsure about how Marinette was feeling. But they did what was the best, for now, and the thing they had learned with Charlie.

Being by her side until she felt better and was able to talk about whatever that truly was bothering her. They just hoped they wouldn’t need to intervene and for Marinette to seek help.

* * *

The egg bois were absolutely bored out of their minds.

Nothing had happened in the few hours their boss had left them alone. Most action they had seen was the radio demon leaving the place but so far nothing else had happened around the premises. The only thing that they had heard from their boss after leaving them was to warn them about whatever was happening around the hotel.

“We should do something for the boss!” one of them exclaimed, snapping their fingers “he will be so grateful we might get a promotion! He might want to give us presents!”

The other eggboy smiled and nodded while both of them started to plan their amazing plan to obtain the spotlight for their boss. Each plan was just crazier and most likely to fail than the last one.

That is until the roaring of a motor stopped them in their tracks.

Both of them looked over the wall of the roof, staring at the royal limousine leaving the hotel.

“OH! OH! WE HAVE TO TELL THE BOSS!!” both of them screamed at the same time while they struggled to use the strange device to contact Sir Pentious.

* * *

Detective Reason groaned, the ton of paperwork this case required, it was scary for him. Still, he was determined.

So far, they only had managed to find through investigating social media of the students that they had been in an amazing relationship with the missing girl for almost a year. Nothing unusual at first sight, only that the previous photos of Marinette with her classmates before the start of the school year had been purely within the school’s interaction programs.

Detective Reason found a pattern, the only times that seemed to appear outside school events had been only by her posting some things about her work and sharing other posts on her social media. They lacked activity as if she had them just because of the social pressure of not having one, not taking in the fact that there were few to almost no pictures of her in that period.

But suddenly at the start of this new school year, she became so popular it was almost astonishing to see the change the more he investigated recent posts from social media.

More photos along with her friends, on school trips, outside school, even tagged or specifically photographed by her friends in every photo.

But it all started to cease during some times in the past few months. It was a big coincidence or something else was happening.

“How is it all going Detective Reason?” Detective Varon asked, holding a cup of black coffee towards the young member of the force “I hope the time you’ve spent reading and in that wretched computer was useful”

Detective Reason smiled at the offering and happily sipped it as the veteran detective went over the boards of evidence filled with photos and facts about the students regarding Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Yes, it has been tedious but quite exhilarating” he spoke, a smile on his face as he pointed the cellphone in his hands “the technology certainly is something to be thankful for. If not, it probably would’ve passed another two days before we could get a better reading of these students.”

The older detective nodded, looking at the bright young keep talking about how easy had it been to track down the photos where Marinette appeared through the years thanks to some help, he had asked from a friend he knew at the DGSI*. A truly magnificent and efficient agent, he had the chance to meet her once and he hadn’t been disappointed. Although her bubbly energy was more than he could handle they had gotten along quite well along with some police when they had to help during a high-profile case.

“It would seem you’ve narrowed it down quite easily” Detective Varon, spoke admiring the work Detective Reason had been doing “it is an outstanding job”

The younger Detective flushed at the praise and tried to dissimulate the effect by faking some coughs. Detective Varon smiled and chuckled at the reaction of the young detective but kept his thoughts to himself, no need to further embarrass his colleague.

“Thank you” Detective Reason spoke, shy voice a little bit higher and barely audible “but I am still concerned about a lot of things…It doesn’t seem as easy as we thought it would be…”

That made the older detective frown, so far, their assumptions were put on the fact that Marinette had become a rather famous figure in France, especially Paris. Connections right and left along with her parent’s famous boulangerie. People with wishes for money could ask for a handsome amount of money for ransom and demand for the police not to get a hold of it.

However, nothing had appeared in their radars and people were still being interrogated in that line of thought.

“Why is that?” Detective Varon asked, sipping from his tea as he once more scanned the photos and information of every single student in the Lycée.

“The amount of interaction of Marinette in the social media barely began a few months ago” Detective Reason explained “her biggest impact on social media was when she got to design the cover of Jagged Stone’s last album”

Detective Varon nodded, following the youngster’s line of thought. Although, the events seemed pretty normal. The teen had won certain awards and competitions, nothing as big as her latest accomplishments but people knew about her and her work.

“it would seem pretty normal, but…” Detective Reason tried to explain, loss at words of how to put what his instincts were telling him that was wrong to the older member “I just can’t understand, the first apparitions of Marinette on social media were in competitions but as part of the crowd. Never being the one to stand out and just there like one more of the bunch. In most of the photos, she wasn’t even tagged as far as I could tell. But suddenly then the ones that had only called her a classmate during posts and interviews became their friend. Exactly at the start of the school year when she started to become famous…”

Now that statement made Detective Varon interested, analyzing the photos he could tell Marinette was certainly in most group photos but nothing big or in the center of attention.

Most of where she appeared were dated of the recent school year, just as Detective Varon had pointed out. The most recent one was of Marinette and her friends going out for ice cream. But after that, she barely appeared in anything else that wasn’t school-related. Many of the posts included the whole class but for some reason, Marinette was either omitted, not tagged, or not present.

“…that is an interesting point of view Detective Reason” Detective Varon spoke, proud that the younger member had caught that sort of detail so fast “do try to keep an open mind during the interviews, but don’t let that string be forgotten, we might have a solid trace to follow there”

“I will don’t worry” Detective Reason spoke, before turning once more to the evidence board “Still I…can feel something is missing. More like there’s something we’re omitting; I just don’t know what it is…”

Detective Varon nodded and smiled reassuringly. Both of them were tired, and the research along with the calls towards the families to tell them about the impending interviews that would take place soon. Since they were, legally, children the parents have a right to contact a lawyer if they so wish.

After informing the parents that their offspring's privacy would be destroyed with the delicacy of a sledgehammer everyone would be wary who wouldn’t seek legal help.

However, it seemed that Lady Luck was on their side for now.

The parents had agreed to have individual interviews if they were held in a neutral place and only with them or their tutors present. No need for any legal procedures as they were just trying to find a missing child, a friend, and a well-known student. Every single parent had expressed their wish in giving their full cooperation, as well as their children’s into finding the sweet teenager.

“I know, Detective Reason” he spoke, trying to be supportive of the younger detective “But as far as we’re concerned this is all the people in the missing girl’s class. Right now, we’re late for the first official interview. I trust you are ready?”

Detective Reason nodded as both of them started getting ready for the first official interview with the Teacher and Director of the Lycée.

Along with their lawyers.

* * *

Blitzo was bored, as in he needed something to do now, or the consequences would be dire.

“I just want to do something!” Blitzo groaned as he stayed in front of the hotel door “you can go in and rest but I gotta stay here alone and bored! No fun!”

Blitzo had been whining about the unfairness that it was for Moxxie and Millie to get inside the hotel to check on Marinette. If only it would be a few minutes but Blitzo, as always decided to make the situation worse by throwing a tantrum because he wanted to be able to take a break.

“Sir, for the last time” Moxxie spoke, tired about the situation “Millie is the one that is going to check on Marinette, we’re just going to make sure she’s still in the studio and not in any danger”

With that last statement, he hoped his boss would understand the situation.

“but it’s the same thing!” Blitzo whined once again, making Moxxie get another tick on his eye “I will be boreeeeeed! And besides, there haven’t been any attacks or anything! The truth is…. that you don’t care about me do you Moxxie?”

With that Millie chuckled at the childish tantrum her boss was and his dramatics while her husband groaned. Once again both of them getting into a heated argument that her boss was taking more as a joke than her husband, who looked like a manager talking with a human Karen on those funny videos from the living world.

“Don’t worry boss!” she exclaimed, making both imps stop their tirade and look at her “I’ll return faster than you think!”

With that being said, she disappeared inside the hotel. Not thinking that missing for a few minutes would be bad.

“So…” Moxxie drawled the word slowly turning to his boss once again “we just have to stand guard here since Loona is already in the back of the ho- “

“Finders keepers, losers’ weepers!” Blitzo exclaimed as he took the firearm from Moxxie’s loose hands before running away laughing maniacally.

Moxxie shrieked as she stared at his empty hands before turning to chase his boss.

“Sir!” Moxxie screamed as he tried to catch his boss “please Sir stop! STOP IN THIS INSTANT SIR!”

A crash and some shots later one could hear Moxxie groan as well as Blitzo’s laugh in the side of the hotel.

“OH, COME ON!” Moxxie exclaimed as Blitzo’s laugh increased in volume “PUT THAT DOWN SIR!”

Both of them unaware of the pair of eggboys making signals to a blimp on the horizon that was getting closer to the hotel grounds.

* * *

Katie Killjoy was going to get in trouble and she knew it.

It hadn’t been an hour since she had managed to let out the photos to the rest of hell and now, she had a ton of fake callers following her or calling the tv station number. Everyone wanted to be on the news and tell what they had seen, at whatever cost and as such, they kept on talking about stupid things and telling their names or just plain telling that they would say whatever Katie wanted just to be in the news. Others had offered to pay just to obtain that privilege. 

The lines were full, the social media had blown up with horrible photoshopped pictures or just plain scams no one in their right mind would believe. Her boss was mad, and so was the overlord Vox.

In all due respect, which was none, she knew that the people deserved to know the truth. People being her and the truth being the juicy novelty in hell and she wanted to be the first one to report it. If it happened then she could be the center of attention and no one else.

She could already see the premises and articles that people would write about her, becoming the first demon to interview a human, a living human in hell. It would be an extraordinary accomplishment not only for her career but everyone would know she had been the only demon besides the royal family to have achieved the feat of getting close enough to the human to get an interview and live to stream it.

Yes, it would be the epitome of her career as a news presenter.

Her best work in this wretched place full of the sum of the earth.

Her piece of resistance.

Well, that would be if she got close enough to know where the human could be hiding.

So far, she got nothing but scammers wanting to obtain the riches or people wanting their 5 minutes of glory. It was unfortunate, the declaration of the King had been quite explicit and she didn’t doubt that the human had an escort and the best of Lucifer’s guard at her disposition.

No matter what the rest of the residents believed about Lucifer. Hell would raise in its worst form to whomever that would dare to hurt his precious apple.

And don’t let her start when the King would start a killing rampage.

He was unpredictable and ruthless, so going straight against his orders had been quite a gamble she had made. As for the announcement Lucifer made, he had never specified for the girl to never be interviewed or treated as a celebrity, only that people should be wary and never hurt her.

With that in mind, she knew that even if the King tried, she would have hell by her side even for a few moments.

Which was the reason why she was engaging a team to go over the hotel while undercover. Or well faking their interest in that wretched place as long as they could so she could get information about whatever that was happening there and learn more about the human.

The plan was simple, easy to follow, and almost foolproof if you thought about the naïve little princess that run the place and hadn´t closed the door of one of the most feared overlords in hell. It had been a bold move coming from the princess to let the radio demon sponsor them, but news traveled fast and now everyone knew it. Which also had meant the increase of potential clients ever since then.

The only problem would be finding decent demons to follow her orders. She just hoped that those useless pieces of trash would know how to act.

She was sure about the plan, but not about how it will all unfold.

But as long as she got her first plan and the information, she wanted…

She would take the risks necessary to obtain the notice of the century.

* * *

Alya had returned home feeling a little bit better.

Lila’s reasoning had been spotting on in her point of view. Marinette probably was doing this because she wanted to drag them down. After all, she was one of the worst bullies ever. She couldn’t even start comparing Marinette with Chloe, because Marinette deceived you with her big doe-like eyes but Chloe was a straight bitch written in bold letters.

So, she knew that she had nothing to fear, the officers wouldn’t find anything worth investigating her nor her school life.

Besides, after knowing who she was they probably would leave her alone.

Alya knew Lila, she was Lila Rossi’s bestie and Lila could make it all disappear with all the connections she had. Lila was probably talking with her contacts for her mother to make it all go away. Sabrina’s father could also intervene in their defense so everything would be taken care of.

She smiled, feeling more confident thinking about how Lila had probably arranged for the investigation to be dropped while she was at her home and with her mother.

With a small spring into her step, she continued her walk towards her house.

Groaning Alya remembered it was her turn to watch over the twins. So, she wouldn’t be able to continue the new article of Lila and her charity work for the Ladyblog.

She couldn’t wait to post it and for Ladybug to hear about her best friend’s work!

She would be so glad that probably next time she was on patrol Alya could ask her to get another interview, or maybe ask her about the miraculous and if she would be a holder once more. After all, Ladybug trusted her and she wanted nothing more than be by the heroine’s side once more fighting against evil.

With that in thought, Alya took out her keys as she slowly walked upstairs to her apartment door.

She was so immersed in the memories of how amazing it had been to turn into a superhero that she forgot one little but important detail.

She was home earlier than other days.

Alya opened the door with her keys in hand and then announced loudly, as she would always do when arriving, that she was home.

“I’m here!” Alya said, she hanged her jacket as well as her bag, her keys now in her jean’s pockets.

But no one was there to receive her, no screams from her sisters, or little feet running in her direction. No punch coming from her older sister in a form of greeting or someone asking how her day had been.

That was odd, so Alya braced for whatever could happen and walked further inside her house. In her mind, she tried to remember any Akuma alerts or anything that could make her home so silent.

“Alya?” her sister Nora’s voice called from the kitchen.

Alya smiled, happy that she didn’t need to call the police or worse, Ladybug. Confidently she walked up to where her Nora’s voice was coming from.

Alya wanted to talk about her day with her sister, and how Marinette had tried to ruin it but Lila was taking care of all for her and her classmates. She would also vent about Marinette a little more, after all, she once had believed that bully to be a great person and an amazing friend. Now that Marinette had shown her true colors, she wanted nothing more than to ask for Nora’s opinion on how she could force Marinette to see the error of her ways.

“Hi, Nora!” Alya greeted once she saw her sister with the phone in her hands “You won’t believe what happened today! Marinette was once again trying to … Nora?”

Alya stopped in her tracks when she saw Nora.

Her sister was tense, eyes hard and cold towards her. But what she said next, made Alya’s blood freeze.

“Could you please explain to me why the police want to have an interview with you?” Nora demanded, crossing her arms and looking down to Alya “or why are you talking about your supposed bestie when she disappeared almost two days ago and there’s an Amber alert with her name on it?”

With that Alya blanched and gaped, her mouth opening and closing. She didn’t know what to say or do.

* * *

Razzle and Dazzle smiled as they munched now on the first macaroons that Marinette gave them. The cookies were placed in a jar and labeled, while the macaroons were put into a tray so that Marinette could present them to everyone during dinner.

“Alright so here we are!” Marinette smiled at the spotless kitchen “What would you like to do?”

Both demons looked at each other and shrugged. Tikki giggled as they were absolutely adorable towards her and Marinette.

Marinette smiled; she could feel her worries melting in the back of her mind. For once she felt as if she was once again at home, taking care of Manon or chilling with Eda and Etta. Her parents would be down at the bakery as they played or just tried to get along with each other.

The sweet and peaceful atmosphere was broken by the sound of gunshots.

Razzle and Dazzle immediately got beside Marinette, their gazes searching for any danger that could be directed at their friends and ears moving constantly. Marinette was a bit frozen but her posture was on guard. She was either ready to fight or flee depending on the situation.

They stood there for a few minutes, still waiting for another sound to break the silence. But when none came all of them let out the breath they had been holding.

“That, was strange” Tikki commented as she floated in front of Marinette “don’t you think?”

At that moment, all of them exchanged gazes. As if they couldn’t understand just what had transpired in the last few minutes.

The sound of manic laughter broke the silence once more. As well as Moxxie’s undignified cries towards his boss.

And that was all they needed.

Marinette started with a soft chuckle, making the goat demons and small goddess turn to look at her. Razzle and Dazzle looked at Tikki as if she had the answer to why Marinette was laughing. Marinette couldn’t help herself and started laughing at the scene she was witnessing. That laughter grew more and more. Until it was a full out loud laugh coming from her belly.

She quickly turned to take a seat as she could barely breathe. Marinette’s hands moved to hold her belly, as she couldn’t will herself to stop laughing. 

It was one of those moments where the dam holding your emotions together broke, all of them coming out mixed as if you couldn’t identify what you were feeling. Words couldn’t and weren’t enough to be used to express your emotions.

So, you just let it out as it came, be it laughter, tears, or screams.

Razzle and Dazzle looked at each other worried about Marinette, while Tikki turned to them and smiled, enjoying the sight. Maybe the demons didn’t understand it, but it meant Marinette was just letting go of all her pent-up emotions and stress. Maybe there would still be things that would worry her, that bothered her, but she would be able to have a clearer head after she managed to stop laughing.

Tikki could just observe as Marinette tried but failed to stop her laughter, tears now on the corner of her eyes.

Soon enough Marinette’s laughing fit ceased enough for her to be able to breathe once again. She cleaned the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand still smiling. That was the only thing Tikki needed to know that Marinette was going to be alright.

Razzle and Dazzle were still unsure of what was going on, and they felt the need to call Charlie to see if someone could help them. They still couldn’t understand what just happened.

“Sorry, I’m fine…I….” Marinette let out some breath, trying to calm herself before turning to see the goat demons once more “I was overwhelmed and I couldn’t help myself”

Both demons nodded but looked at her in concern. Then they turned to see Tikki for confirmation and Marinette could feel warmth filling her once more.

Getting on her knees she smiled softly at the two goat demons. Placing on hand on each of their shoulders.

“I promise” Marinette spoke with confidence “I am fine, and I know you will help me if I ever need it, right?”

Both goat demons looked at each other before returning their gaze to Marinette, both of them smiling brightly at the teen. They nodded vigorously but firm, and like that they made a promise. A simple yet meaningful promise to care for Marinette, just like they cared for their princess and best friend.

They hugged Marinette throwing themselves into her arms and Marinette giggled as both demons tried to be as close as they could to their new friend.

Tikki smiled at the heartwarming sight in front of her. It had been so long since Marinette had felt so at peace and happy. The slight frown was gone, replaced only by the happiness and comfort she was receiving from the two goat demons. Tikki thought she could just stare at them all day, well that is until Marinette looked at her.

Marinette’s eyes shined from the tears she had previously shed. Once more she looked at the tiny goddess and then at the two goat demons inviting her to be part of the group hug, and Tikki happily obliged.

Quickly the tiny goddess placed herself between the face of Marinette and the goat demons’ heads.

All of them enjoying the hug, feeling as if nothing else could ruin that moment.

Well, that is until they heard an explosion coming in the direction of the lobby.

* * *

To be honest, Lila was freaking out.

Her father never called, send any mail, or even chatted with her mom. Not after the troubles, her parents had gone through to get divorced.

Lila often talked to him, once a month, but the calls were cold and short. Just to the point of asking if she was behaving and how good her grades were.

Nothing else, nothing more.

He no longer doted on every single word she said, he no longer bought her presents like he used to. The best she could get was a half-assed congratulation and a few euros because of her birthday.

Gone were the little gestures of love, gone were the hugs or kisses. Not that she wanted them to return at this point of her life, her mother’s doting was all she truly needed.

But that also meant that it had made room for his father's anger when she or her mother didn’t do things according to the plan his father had provided for them.

After all, no matter what, he was still her father.

As such people knew about her and her parents during all of her youth, everything had been and still was documented. Not that her father would care so much about her. Unlike Adrien’s father, hers was more inclined to turn a blind eye to her wrongdoings as long as his name was left out of the equation.

Meaning that she had to take care of never getting in trouble for things that could be traced down and ruin her father’s reputation.

So, for her to receive a single letter, directed at her mother.

With the freaking seal of the Italian embassy on the front, signed with her father’s singular handwriting.

Well, it was at that moment when Lila knew she had to do something. Anything, to prevent her mother from obtaining the letter.

If not, all of her lies would be revealed. Everything she had built since coming from Paris would be burned down to the ground.

And the worst part was, that her father had warned her before.

He wouldn’t be there to clean her mess a second time.

* * *

Sir Pentious was ecstatic.

Once more he would have the upper hand now that the radio demon was gone. His eggboys had done a perfect job standing guard and warning him of possible threats and when the princess had decided to leave the hotel. Now he would take his revenge without a care in the world.

It would be perfect. Unexpected and as such he would be sure to make an incredible entrance.

No one would deny that he, Sir Pentious, was one of the most prominent and powerful overlords out there!

“Let’s get ready to infiltrate that wretched place!” Sir Pentious exclaimed as his minions got ready with their arms, explosives, and inventions.

Sir Pentious could only smile as he imagined the chaos he would unleash upon that wretched spider, and how he would finally have the upper hand this time. His laugh echoing and making the eggboys smile and congratulate their boss.

For once Pentious wanted to enjoy the moment, savor every single second of it while he could. So, there he was, minions behind him fully armed and loyal to a boot. Even if they were quite stupid.

So, he stood there, in front of the wretched

“Now let's open that door and-!” and without a warning one of the eggboys blew up the main door that directed them to the lobby of the hotel.

The blast, fortunately, wasn’t that big. But the doors were now useless, and Pentious was left with a destroyed entrance along with the laughter of his minions as a soundtrack, and also the start of a headache.

“I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!” Pentious screamed, his voice rising as he tried not to slither “NOT BLOW IT UP YOU STUPID CHICKEN FETUSSSS”

With that Pentious threw himself into scolding the eggboys, who looked apologetically at the inventor and snake overlord and then to the floor as if they were kids being called out by their mother.

Pentious was trying to be the best person he could but, they had messed up big time. The plan had been just to go inside, make a ruckus and cause chaos as he abducted the spider demon and managed to wing this time, not to blow out the hotel entrance. He was pretty classy, thank you.

Pentious continued his rant, as well as his scolding for his minions. While he paced side to side in an attempt to control his fury.

“What the fuck!?” a voice interrupted him, all of them turning to see that a chimera was staring at them “I am so not drunk enough for this…”

Sir Pentious raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, slithering at the chimera demon in front of the hotel.

“Well then go on and do, whatever is your business. I am just searching for…” Pentious started to explain when the chimera walked up to him, a hand holding a green bottle.

“yeah, not such luck pal” the winged demon drawled, his eyes focused on Pentious and he could see the demon’s hair getting fluffier, never a good sign “you attacked the place and destroyed the main doors, someone has to pay for that shit!”

With that being said, the winged demon let the serpent demon overlord see the destruction the eggboys had caused to the hotel. It wasn’t that bad but also not that easy to fix.

“Well, I guess I could- “Pentious started to talk, and make a deal with the chimera about the transgression, that is until he remembered he was an overlord and he vowed to no one “wait a minute! I don’t have to do anything you say!”

With that being said Pentious tried to attack the chimera demon only for him to take out a gun.

“Care to make a bet?” the chimera drawled out the words once more, his stare now focused only in Pentious and the gun strained on his figure “I can tell you that if Lucifer hears about this you won’t be alive to pay it off, snake”

That statement made Sir Pentious jump, he might have omitted that simple and tiny detail on his plan. Everyone knew how much Lucifer dotted on his daughter and what kind of fate was reserved for those who dared to hurt her or her silly projects.

“Yeah! Care to bet on that shit lord!” another voice called as Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie appeared from beside and inside the hotel, guns already aimed at the spider overlord.

None of them vacillating or shaking. All three of them seemed to be guarding something inside the hotel and the fact that imps were around the princess project, which was aimed at demons, was making him curious.

“Sir, please stand down and command your …minions to leave the premises of the hotel!” the imp with white hair exclaimed.

Of course, Pentious was mad, the eggboys had not informed him of this change. It was supposed to be an easy victory for him to claim. Not a battle between armed imps and a drunk chimera demon.

“You can’t talk to me like that!” Pentious exclaimed, trying to keep up his cool even if he knew that this was a lost battle “I am Sir Pentious! I am an overlord and one of the demons with the best style out there!”

The chimera demon opened his mouth to retort that statement, as well as the taller of the imps.

But both of them were beaten to it by a soft voice that came from behind the girl imp.

“Yeah, no” the voice exclaimed, “not using that stripped monstrosity as well as those horrible shoulder pads!”

Pentious was furious. He stood there frozen on his spot as well as the eggboys who were arguing about how their boss had the best style in all of hell and no one would ever compare to him.

“Who dares to speak to me in that way!” Pentious asked as the eggboys nodded in agreement “show yourself, you coward!”

With that Pentious could see a figure coming forward, he hoped for her to be another demon. Someone he could take upon himself to destroy or punish for such blatant lies towards his person.

He had impeccable taste and a great sense of fashion, thank you very much.

“That would be me…” the person exclaimed, and now that Sir Pentious could see her “and I am not a coward!”

His jaw dropped, it almost hit the ground. His eggboys also were staring at the one who had dared to disrespect their boss in awe.

* * *

Angel took another breath in as he shot another mannequin right on the face. He never missed a shot, well not anymore. Much less since his practice became something like a routine for him.

Every single day when he had managed to obtain an hour or two of free time he would come to his secret hideout, he tried to stay and stretch this time as long as he could.

At first, it had been hard to find a balance between his free time or breaks and his “work”, Valentino did like to know where he was 24/7 but he had been able to adapt.

He had to.

There wasn’t any other choice for him if he wanted to keep on living his afterlife.

After arriving in hell, and finding that the only abilities he possessed were none other than creating arms out of nowhere and using a bit of magic. He had felt lost.

Not only spiritually but also physically. He was weak, the body he once possessed was gone leaving him with two more pairs of scrawny arms and fortunately two strong legs. So, he had learned to adapt once more. Changing routines, learning what he could do, and practice became a way to ensure he was always on top of his game. He especially took pride in his attacks, demons usually expected him to cower and never answer, but when he did, he could put any of the MMA fighters down to shame.

He turned to his new target with an elegant spin, replenishing the bullets on his gun as he did so before shooting another mannequin. He enjoyed the sound of the material shattering once the bullet made contact with it.

He was safe here, he knew it.

This was a place where Cherri and he could spare, plan jokes and also let their frustration out by blowing up things or shooting things such as these mannequins that had been on the trash.

It was his safe haven, away from Valentino, away from his clients, away from his problems.

Angel smiled once more the mannequin head fell to the floor in pieces.

Oh, how much had he missed this feeling.

No one to impress, no one to obey, no one there to criticize him.

Just him, the gun, bullets, and his targets.

Yes, it was almost like…

Like when he was alive.

That made Angel shoot earlier than expected, making him miss the real target by a few inches. The mannequin’s head was only half destroyed and now he felt awful about that. Besides he could see the hole the bullet had left on the wall.

Angel groaned, he had to keep his head in the game if he still wanted to be alive. No one could know he wasn’t on top of his game or they would search for a way to make Angel hurt, disappear or take any kind of advantage they could.

“Why can’t I let that go?” Angel asked himself, the question echoing in the walls of the half-empty room, his mind replying with another series of memories playing right in front of his eyes “I am no longer one of them, but…”

Groaning he threw his hands to his face. His last attempt to make his thoughts go away as well as to take a firm grip of his reality. He still was in hell; he still was a demon he has been condemned by his life choices and this had been the price he had to pay. He had once thought that he could escape this fate, but alas he had done everything to ensure he would be tied to hell.

Still, the flood of memories didn’t stop.

Angel screamed, shooting every single mannequin he could. All of his shots landing perfectly, even in his blind rage Angel was as methodic as ever.

His shoulders were shaking, as well as his whole body. Tears err blurring his vision and he wanted for all of it to stop. He wishes he could make those memories disappear, but at the same time, he relished those memories.

He could remember when all of it had started. It had all started when he saw the girl, the human one, a ladybug holder.

Just like himself a long time ago.

He didn’t mean to let his emotions run wild and become attached to the little human, but it was something he had done by sheer instinct. The aura of the girl was so pure and inviting, he tried to not get attached, but after seeing how Rikki was with her, he understood the depth of the girl’s suffering and how a beautiful heart she had.

No one could blame him if Marinette made him remember his sister.

His twin sister, and himself.

Once ha had been in her shoes, fighting against evil and doing her best to make his family proud. A double life wasn’t cut for everyone but he had managed and he knew Marinette had too. So far, he had seen the amazing feats from ladybug thanks to social media. Although, people tended to exaggerate the stories, however official sources had made it easy for Angel to find amazing stories about Marinette, aka Ladybug.

She was a heroine, in bold capital letters.

But seeing the petit teen arriving to the hotel, he had seen something different. He had seen the signs of someone exhausted, be it emotionally and physically. Whatever that the small child had gone through, it had left her vulnerable.

The signs were there as plain as the sun in the sky up above.

And Angel didn’t like that.

Marinette was one of the best Ladybugs he had heard of. She was learning, of course anyone would make mistakes so he didn’t hold her in a pedestal. But after meeting her, he knew that once the teenager matured, she would rival any of their ancestors.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be at the cost of another adventure like the one that landed her here.

Angel exhaled, his arms moving to hug himself for comfort. There wasn’t much he could do but for now he could protect her and keep the promise he had once made when he was up there.

Protect the miraculous and their holders, if he ever came across one, from anything that could potentially damage them.

Angel made the guns disappear and checked the clock. He had been there more than an hour and Valentino must be searching for him.

Well, he had a job to return to. As well as some reading to do.

Lucifer might have the largest library in hell, but he forgot one small detail.

He left copies and a lot of old books in the hotel’s library. And Valentino being the self-centered cockroach rat he is had also copies of rare incantations and books that had been once top side.

They might not know what they needed, but Angel knew exactly what and where he could find something to help with Marinette’s problem.

With that in mind, the spider demon decided to left the warehouse. The longer he kept Valentino happy, the more he could steal books under his nose to help his sister in arms.

Rolling his shoulders, he made his way towards the building where Valentino was probably waiting for him, the porn studios. A bit of red magic dancing around his fingers, a statement and proof of what he still was deep down to his core. But it quickly was concealed by the fabric of his gloves and a quick smile.

In the back of his mind, the spell he placed for the hotel surroundings had been activated, but the presence had turned from threatening to something more amicable.

So, he guessed it must have been another guest arriving at the building.

Never in all his years, he would imagine what was really happening at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all as well as your reviews and kudos!! I love you all! Enjoy as well the new episode of helluva boss!!   
> gosh I am so excited about it!! If I have any mistakes please remember to tell me so I can review and fix them! 
> 
> Love you all!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys ...this is not an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation is on the chapter, I'm so sorry for this bad news... I seriously hate to be doing this right now.

Hello everyone!!

I feel awful for being the bearer of such bad news, unfortunately I must deliver them to all of you.

For personal reasons there were delays on the chapters for this month. Even if I tried my best write for all of you I just couldn't get enough time on my hands to properly sit down and let my inspiration and imagination flow.

And as it seems...

Luck was not certainly on my side these days...

So, I planned to post them this week, working as fast as I could to give you all the special of Valentine's day and the next chapter. I had put myself on a tight schedule but I was confident I could make it.

Alas, someone higher up said NO. 

My computer caught a virus, it was horrible.

For days I had to re start it losing a lot of progress in the files along the way. Found the virus deep engraved into my laptop. So I had to take my laptop to be cleansed and for them to run a deep scan, I usually do this once every year as I love to keep my electronics at their best. Needless to say this computer has been with me since before highschool and until this day. Couldn't ask for anything better.

But due to the demand on the place where I take it to be cleansed and have it repaired, they would take longer than two days. So almost all week it was there. 

Seems a lot of people had problems or needed to upgrade computers since the education through virtual classes is still on going. They're the best in the city I live, so I accepted leaving it there, claiming that if they managed to get a free spot of time they would work on it immediately. 

So then I got the news that it was ready! This Saturday afternoon I went for it!

Couldn't be happier that moment, it was functioning perfectly. Fast, smooth and no more glitches or demands for me to restart it or just not answering my commands. 

It was great, just had to accept some upgrades and left it plugged in so that it could charge too. 

I was way over the moon making my new schedule when, tragedy stroke once again.

I went to put away my computer everything seemed normal, I was about to turn it off when I noticed the light of the battery wasn't on. So I took it in my hands and guess what....

It was soaked...

Water flowed out of it and I was absolutely horrified. I tried my best to clean it, opening it and doing my best effort to save it....

But it seems I was too late

So now I have it there drying, waiting the minimum 24 hours hoping to see if it will work once more.

I don't know how long this will take to get it repaired or for me to get a new one.

So, I might have to put this story in temporary hiatus.

Don't worry I will do my best to update once I leave my computer in the capable hands of that team. However it might take longer since my only source for writing is my phone and I am used to my keyboard, but I won't abandon you all. 

I can't promise anything but I will do my best to write and deliver something to you all. 

Rest assured that this story is not going to be abandoned. 

So without further ado I am saying goodbye for now, as I try to solve this issue.

Thank you all for your encouraging words, your kudos and the support. I couldn't ask for more and you're all the best making me always smile whenever I post a chapter or work on this story.

I love you all and I wish you the best!! 

With all my love and my gratitude,

Yvette_Kaitou_1412

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love you, you're amazing and the reason for me to be even more into this story. I will pour my heart and soul to get this done and my laptop repaired as soon as I can. 
> 
> I won't abandon this story but it will take time for me to return to it because of this but I will do my best to keep up my writing!!

**Author's Note:**

> SayuriFanficWorld and I loveto recieve kudos and comments! but for now how it all will develop? Well folks ...
> 
> Stay tunned fcor the next chapter!!!


End file.
